Broken Hearted
by Lena Murphy
Summary: Les années ont passées si vite, le temps d'un soupir est tout a changé. Fuir pour tout recommencer encore une fois, voici la vie que je mène depuis plus d'un demi siècle.Je mettais juré de ne jamais à Mystic Falls, mes frères ont besoin de moi.
1. Back In Town

**Chapitre I « Back In Town »**

A mon âge les futilités de la vie non plus d'importance, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Quand j'y pense je mettais pourtant juré de ne jamais retourner à Mystic Falls mais il a suffi d'un simple message de Damon sur ma boite vocale pour que je laisse tout tomber et quitte Vancouver. La route est longue jusqu'à ma terre natale et les mots de mon frère ne font que tourner en boucle dans ma tête. «Gabrielle, les choses se compliquent, rejoins moi au plus vite à Mystic Falls s'il te plais.»

Ma dernière visite remonte à plus de vingt ans,Zack a du bien changé. Je me demande bien pourquoi Damon est là-bas, rien ne le retiens, il n'a jamais éprouvé de l'affection pour Zack. Les seules personnes qui comptent pour mon frère sont Katherine et lui-même. Le temps m'a appris à vivre avec, l'égoïsme de Damon n'est qu'une façade qui camoufle la souffrance qu'il endure depuis bientôt 146 ans. Le seul mauvais côté de l'immortalité c'est que la peine ne s'atténue pas au fil des années. Elle reste au plus profond de nous et refait surface quand on s'y attend le moins, Damon le sait bien.

Mes frères sont bien différents l'un de l'autre, David contre Goliath, Docteur Jekyll contre Mister Hyde, une lutte fraternelle qui ne s'arrêtera jamais et dans laquelle j'ai eu le rôle de l'arbitre à maintes reprises. Le bien et le mal s'affrontent par l'intermédiaire de Damon & Stefan, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru durant plus d'un siècle. La seule coupable dans cette histoire c'est Katherine, l'idylle manipulatrice qui a fait d'eux des vampires et qui a brisé le cœur de Damon en une multitude de morceaux.

Quant à Stefan, il était moins aveugle que Damon, il a compris très vite que son attirance en vers Katherine n'était qu'une pure illusion. Il y a bien eu quelques maladresses de sa part mais je ne lui reproche rien, pas même mon exil de trente années en Europe après tout c'était son idée, changé d'air et tout recommencer à zéro. J'en avais vraiment besoin, à présent je rentre à la maison et surement au prés des miens. J'espère que Stefan sera là, l'idée de me retrouver seule avec Damon ne me rassure pas. La dernière fois on avait bien faillit s'entre tuer, heureusement que Lexi était intervenue à temps.

La route sinueuse bordée d'arbres qui mène au manoir n'a pas changé,la même sensation qu'a chaque fois m'envahie, la nostalgie de ma vie passée pince une fois de plus mon cœur inerte. Plus que quelques mètres, on peut déjà aperçois les tuiles du toit usées par le temps, le bruit des roues sur le gravier raisonnât . L'arrêt net de la Ford Mustang grise de 1967 fut suivi d'un claquement de portière, une ombre apparue le long de la voiture. C'était celle d'une jeune fille, elle portait un jean délavé troué aux genoux, une paire de vieilles converses noires usées par le temps, un t-shirt sur lequel était écrit à l'encre rouge « ADCD » et une veste en cuir marron. Elle mesurait environ un mètre soixante et quinze, elle était ni trop maigre ni trop grosse. Son visage de forme ovale était structuré par des mèches de cheveux ondulées de couleurs auburn . Ses prunelles chocolats étaient en accord avec sa chevelure. Son nez en trompette couronnait ses joues, des taches de rousseur coloraient sa peau pale et ses fines lèvres était légèrement rosée. Une crois Ankh (égyptienne) tatouée sur la droite de sa nuque amplifiait son côté rebelle.

Elle remuait nerveusement son trousseau de clefs, le cliquetis incessant perturbât le silence qui régnait ici bas. Elle hésitait à avancer en direction de la porte d'entrée , elle tournait nerveusement sa bague étrange, puis elle se décidât et en une fraction de seconde elle franchit les dix mètres qui la séparaient du porche. Elle leva sa main prête à frapper contre le bois vernis de la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un homme aux yeux bleus d'environ vingt ans. C'était Damon, il s'adossât contre le cadre de la porte,croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa la jeune fille.

« _Gabrielle ! Je t'ai laissé un message il y a plus d'une semaine et tu n'arrives que maintenant, Damon sourit.

_Ne commences pas Damon. Et puis les bonnes manières tu connais ? La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tu t'arrange pas avec l'âge.

_J'avais oublier ton sens de la formule petite sœur. Damon se redressa et tenta d'enlacer Gabrielle mais en un éclair elle se faufila et entra. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se stoppa et se retourna vers son frère.

_T'es plus aussi rapide qu'avant on dirait. Gabrielle ria aux éclat, elle fut rejoint par son grand frère qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Les pieds de la jeune fille ne touchaient plus le sol. Tu as l'air heureux de me voir !

_Tu parais perplexe Gaby ! Damon regardait avec enthousiasme sa petite sœur.

_Gabrielle pas Gaby ! Et oui je suis perplexe que tu sois aussi ravis de me voir. Sur le message que tu m'a laissé tu avais l'air de te forcer et maintenant tu m'accueille la bouche en cœur, genre tu m'a manqué petite sœur. Damon voulu caresser la joue de Gabrielle mais elle la repoussa et se retourna pour observer son ancienne demeure.

_Okay ! J'ai compris tu m'en veux encore c'est ça ? Il avança en direction de sa sœur tout en balançant ses bras d'avant en arrière. Écoute le passé s'est du passe et...

_Tu te fou de moi avec ton speech de monsieur super cool ! Tu te débrouilles toujours pour que les mauvais souvenirs refasses surface n'est-ce pas Damon. Gabrielle leva les sourcils et regarda droit dans les yeux de son frère. Ce dernier soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur et pencha sa tête vers celle de Gabrielle.

_Je m'excuse pour la...je ne sais pas combien de fois. Damon unit ses mains et la supplia. Je t'en pris Gabrielle j'aimerai qu'on recommence à zéro en oubliant les maladresses passées et en conservant l'idée que toi,Stefan et moi formons une famille.

_Une famille, franchement Damon,ça fait une décennie que nous ne formons plus une famille. Mais bon maintenant que je suis là dis moi pourquoi tu as demandé expressément à me voir.

_C'est au sujet de Stefan, il...il...Damon se gratta la tête

_Stefan est ici, à Mystic Falls ? Tu comptais me le dire quand.

_Oui il est ici depuis un moment. Il a malencontreusement but du sang d'humain, plus précisément celui de sa petite amie Héléna et maintenant il n'arrive plus à contrôler sa soif. Damon recula d'un pas pour échapper au courroux de sa sœur.

_Quoi ?! Stefan a replongé ?! Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

_Par ou commencer, Stefan a été torturé par la bande de vampires brulée vifs il y a 150 ans dans l'église de Mystic Falls qui ont miraculeusement survécus en étant enfermés dans une tombe dissimulée sous l'ancien lieu de culte. On les a maladroitement libéré en voulant ressuscitée Katherine. Quand je dis on je parle bien sure de moi, Stefan, Héléna et deux sorcières. Pour résumé Frédérik, un des premiers vampires de Mystic Falls s'est amusé à torturer notre cher frère pour se venger. Nous sommes allés le secourir, il était très faible, je t'épargne les détails. Il a du boire le sang d'Héléna pour la sauver et tuer Frédéric. Au final on se retrouve avec un vampire âgé de 162 ans qui aurait besoin d'une cure de désintoxication si on peut dire désintoxication dans son cas. Damon repris son souffle.

_Wow ! Rien que ça ! Il est va bien ? Il est où en ce moment ? Il faut pas le laisser seul dehors avec toutes ces proies potentielles ! Tu n'as pas l'air de voir à quel point la situation est grave. Gabrielle lança un regard de fureur à son frère.

_C'est pas si grave que ça...si ça l'est mais il a toujours son self-control légendaire donc y a rien à craindre sauf quand....

_Sauf quand quoi ? Damon.

_Quand il est sobre il a tendance à perdre le contrôle mais à par ça il va bien.

_Sobre ? L'alcool n'est pas la solution ! Tu ne réalise pas à quel point il est dangereux de le laisser sans surveillance. Où est Stefan ?

_Au lycée...Damon ne put finir sa phrase. »

La colère s'empara de Gabrielle, elle se ruât sur son frère, ils traversèrent le salon en une seconde, elle le plaqua contre le mur, une main serrant sa gorge. Les pieds de Damon ne touchaient plus le sol, il essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Les yeux de Gabrielle se remplirent de sang, cela ne faisait pas un quart d'heure qu'elle était là et l'envi de tuer son frère était insoutenable. Subitement elle le lâcha,Damon toussa & passa sa main contre son cou meurtrit.

«_Tu prend quoi comme vitamine ! Gabrielle poussa de nouveau son frère brutalement. Du calme, je comprends que tu sois furax mais me tuer n'est pas une bonne idée. Je n'arriverai pas à régler le problème de Stefan tout seul et toi non plus. On va devoir travailler ensemble que ça te plaise ou non.

_ Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je te tuerai une fois que Stefan sera sorti d'affaire. Dit Gabrielle sérieusement.

_Charmant ! Damon sourit. Avoues que je t'ai manqué !

_Si tu parles de ton côté narcissique alors tu ne m'a pas du tout manqué !

_Aouch ! T'y vas fort quand même. Le visage de Damon s'attrista.

_Tu m'as habitué à mieux comme réponse. Gabrielle pris une profonde respiration et se calma. Je vais t'aider mais je fais ça uniquement pour Stefan.

_Parfait. »

Damon avança rapidement vers sa sœur, déposa un baiser sur sa joue gauche puis en un éclair il enfila sa veste en cuir noir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée restée ouverte. Il fit signe à Gabrielle de le suivre et il sortit. Sa sœur le rattrapa sur le perron.

« _On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

_On va rejoindre Stefan au lycée. Tu as toujours ton faux livret scolaire ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_Tu le sais très bien ! Tu va redevenir une brillante lycéenne de première année.

_Hors de question que je fasse ça !

_Je peux pas me faire passer pour un étudiant, un prof sexy à la rigueur mais je passerai mon temps à draguer mes élèves. Damon rigola.

_Je te hais Damon. Je déteste être obligée de faire ce que tu veux. Allons y avant que je change d'avis. »

Gabrielle avança vers sa voiture, sorti un sac à dos noir du coffre puis elle ouvrit la porte du conducteur et attrapa le fameux livret de scolarité dissimulé dans la boite aux gants. Elle l'enferma dans son sac et vérifia que sa carte d'identité indiquait bien qu'elle était âgée de seize ans. Elle mis son porte-feuille dans sa poche arrière droite et porta son sac sur une épaule. Damon pendant ce temps avait sorti sa voiture de sport décapotable du garage. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de sa sœur, il baissa sur le bout de son nez la paire de Rébanne noire qu'il portait et regarda Gabrielle.

« _ Le carrosse de mademoiselle est avancé, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de monter à bord. Gabrielle pouffa, sauta par dessus la portière et s'assit juste à côté de son grand frère.

_Roules ! »

La jeune fille sorti une paire de lunette style Blues Brothers qu'elle s'empressa de mettre. Damon accéléra, les roues crissèrent sur le gravier. Ils empruntèrent la route qui menait au centre de la ville, Gabrielle observa les changements, certains bâtiments avaient disparu aux profits de nouveaux. Les poteaux électriques avaient poussé sur les trottoirs, les feux tricolores, les panneaux de circulation et les enseignes lumineuses recouvraient les murs en briques de ses souvenirs. La voiture tourna à droite au carrefour, puis à gauche, elle parcourra soixante mètres et s'arrêta. Le ronronnement du moteur se tut, il fut suivi de deux claquements de portières. Damon marchait devant sa sœur, il scruta la foule à la recherche de Stefan mais en vain. Ils grimpèrent d'un pas léger les quelques marches de l'entrée principale et entrèrent.

Gabrielle retira ses lunettes & découvrit le long couloir bordé de casier, les murs pastels sur lesquels étaient placardés des affiches encourageant l'équipe de football du lycée. Au bout de quelques mètres Damon indiqua d'un geste gracieux le bureau des inscriptions,Gabrielle avança vers la porte close. Sa main droite frôla la poignée quand subitement la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon. Il était aussi grand qu'elle, les cheveux coiffés en brosse,le regard perçants, le tout couronné d'un sourire timide. Il resta immobile durant cinq secondes puis il s'excusa, contourna Gabrielle et saluât Damon avant de reprendre sa route.

« _Tu le connais ? Demanda Gabrielle surprise de voir quelqu'un saluer son frère ainé.

_C'est Tyler Lockwood. Lui je le connais pas vraiment mais j'ai sympathisé avec sa mère.

_Sympathisé tu emplois ce mot pour dire s'envoyer en l'air ! »

Gabrielle sourit et entra accompagné de son frère dans le bureau. Devant eux était assise la secrétaire gérant les inscriptions. Son bureau était rangé, tout était à sa place, elle regarda Gabrielle et se gratta le menton.

« _Bonjour,Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

_Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerai m'inscrire en première année si c'est possible bien évidement. La voix de Gabrielle était posée.

_Le bureau ferme à 16 heure et il est 15h45. Je suis désolé mais vous devrez revenir demain.

_S'il vous plait, j'ai conduit toute la journée. Gabrielle fixa la secrétaire, ses yeux envoutèrent cette dernière.

_Bon, je peux faire une exception.

_Merci. Gabrielle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère resté dans le fond de la pièce.

_Alors, il me faudrait votre livret scolaire,votre carte d'identité, remplissez ce formulaire. J'ai besoin de la signature d'un parents ou d'un tuteur. Elle regarda Damon qui avança vers le bureau.

_C'est moi le tuteur légal, je suis le grand frère. Il signa le papier posé devant lui. Gabrielle remplie en un temps record le formulaire.

_Tout est en ordre Mademoiselle Salvatore. La secrétaire, imprima trois documents qu'elle tendit à Gabrielle. Voici votre emploi du temps,la liste des livres que l'on vous fournira à la bibliothèque et le numéro de votre casier ainsi que le code du cadenas.

_Je vous remercie. Au revoir. Gabrielle & Damon se dirigèrent vers la porte.

_J'allai oublier. La femme écrivit un mot de quelques lignes sur une feuille de couleur jaune. C'est pour prévenir les professeurs de votre arrivée. »

Damon attrapa le papier et le donna à sa sœur, ils sortirent du bureau en direction de la bibliothèque. A l'autre bout du bâtiment se dressait cette dernière. Damon ne put s'empêcher de regarder les étudiantes qui marchaient dans le couloir, son regard suivait le moindre de leurs gestes. Gabrielle lui donna un coup de coude.

« _T'as pas fini ? Dit elle sur un ton autoritaire.

_Oui maman ! Damon rigola. On y est, va chercher tes livres je reste là.

_Comme tu veux. »

Gabrielle poussa la porte a battants et entra, elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, son sac à dos remplit de livres qu'elle posa à ses pieds.

« _Tu sais où est Stefan ? Elle regarda Damon.

_Il doit être dans la cour de derrière pas loin du stade. Suis moi gamine. »

Damon passa devant sa sœur, se baissa, attrapa le sac à dos et le mis sur son épaule. Gabrielle le suivit en silence. Au bout du couloir, ils tournèrent à droite puis sortirent du bâtiment en direction du stade. Non loin de là, étaient disposées sur la pelouse plusieurs tables de pique nique. Damon regarda dans cette direction et aperçut son frère de dos assis sur une des tables. Il était avec Héléna. Cette dernière remarqua la présence de Damon et prévint Stefan.

« _Damon devait passé ? Elle regarda Stefan.

_Non, pourquoi ? Héléna lui fit signe de se retourner.

_Il a surement voulut te faire une surprise, regardes en plus il est pas tout seul. Stefan s'obtempéra et se leva subitement.

_Non je ne peux pas le croire»

Stefan était immobile, il observait en silence son frère et sa sœur avancer vers lui. Son cœur se serra , la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Gabrielle s'était en 1946.

Soudain les pensées de Stefan furent perturbées par un souvenir amère. **(FLASH BACK)**

C'était en Aout 1946, sur une des plages de San Francisco, les rayons dorés du soleil caressaient l'horizon bleutée. Le bruit des vagues berçaient les pensées monotones de ma chère petite sœur. Nous étions seuls face à l'océan Pacifique, devant cette étendue mouvante aux reflets argentés à perte de vue. Le soleil cédait sa place à la lune et aux étoiles, mais rien ne pouvait percer l'épais nuage noire qui emprisonnait l'esprit de Gabrielle. Elle était assise sur le sable, les jambes recroquevillées contre la poitrine, la tête posait sur ses genoux et ses bras entourant ses derniers. J'étais debout derrière elle, incapable de comprendre la peine qu'elle ressentait. Je suis restait là, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité nous englobe totalement puis je me suis avançait et assis au près d'elle. Une rivière de diamants ruisselait le long de ses joues, mes bras autour de ses épaules soutenaient ses soupires.

Je savais pertinemment ce qui c'était passé mais je me refusait d'y penser. Je devais l'aider, la sauver de ce cauchemar mais comment ? La seule chose qui me vint à l'idée fut de lui dire de fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Deux jours plus tard je l'accompagnais à l'aéroport et la regardais s'envoler pour un autre continent ignorant quand je la reverrais.

Stefan revint à lui, Gabrielle était juste devant lui,son visage n'avait pas changé, ils restèrent face à face durant plus d'une minute. Puis dans un élan de joie il enlaça sa petite sœur et la serra très fort. Damon observa la scène avec un grand étonnement, il lança un regard à Elena puis il se mis à applaudir. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Mais qui était cette jeune fille ? Une fois leur étreinte finie Stefan embrassa le front de Gabrielle et s'empressa de la présenter à sa bien aimée.

« _Gabrielle je te présente Elena, ma petite amie. Elena voici ma petite sœur Gabrielle que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années. Stefan sourit.

_Oh, je comprends mieux...je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Elena tendit sa main vers cette dernière. Gabrielle la serra.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, rencontrer la fille qui rend heureux mon frère c'est un honneur. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent fascinées.

_Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est temps d'aller au Grill. Damon entraîna sa sœur sans sa course, cette dernière ne put protester.

_Le Grill ? Je vais peut être paraître idiote mais je sais pas ce que c'est. Gabrielle semblait confuse.

_C'est un bar dans lequel nous allons souvent, nous devons y retrouver ma meilleure amie. Elena répondit naturellement à la question de Gabrielle. Nous pourrons faire connaissances.

_Bon, maintenant que le mystère du Grill a été éclaircit pouvons nous y aller. Damon s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur et la poussa pour la faire avancer dans la bonne direction.

_Calmes toi Damon, on y va. Stefan ramassa sa veste,son sac, pris la main d'Elena et suivit son frère ainsi que sa petite sœur. »

Ils traversèrent le lycée, Gabrielle se sentait observée. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking où la voiture d'Elena était garée. Damon s'arrêta.

«_J'ai garé ma voiture devant l'entrée principale, tu viens Gaby ! Damon regarda sa petite sœur, lui tira la langue et parti en direction de l'entrée.

_J'arrive. Elle soupira et fit un signe de main à Stefan & Elena. On se retrouve au Grill. Elle courra pour rattraper Damon.

_Pas de soucis ! Stefan monta dans la voiture.

Elena était au volant, elle tourna la clef et le moteur ronronna. Le véhicule avança, Stefan souriait, son regard était rempli de bonheur. Elena passa la seconde et aperçut son petit ami au comble de la joie.

« _Alors comme ça tu as une petite sœur ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Oui,Gabrielle a 16 ans depuis 145 ans. Stefan rigola.

_C'est cool mais elle était passée où ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? La voiture tourna à droite, après une vingtaine mètres Elena se gara et coupa la contact.

_C'est une très longue histoire, je ne l'a pas vu depuis 1946. Elle a vécu un peu moins de trente ans en Europe puis elle est revenue.

_Vous ne vous êtes pas revu même quand elle est revenue ? Elena ne comprenait pas.

_Elle avait besoin d'être seule, pour toi ça fait long mais pour les vampire soixante-quatre ans c'est rien du tout. Stefan aperçut dans le rétroviseur Damon entrain de se garer non loin d'eux.

_Tu devras m'en dire plus, je ne vais pas me satisfaire de cette brève explications. Elena se tourna et attrapa son sac sur la banquette arrière.

_Tu n'auras qu'a lui demander, Gabrielle est un véritable moulin paroles, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Stefan se pencha vers Elena et l'embrassa langoureusement. »

Le couple sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers Damon et Gabrielle. Cette dernière enferma son sac dans les coffre, et rejoint son frère ainé. Ils descendirent la rue jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bar. Elle était couronnée d'une ancienne lumineuse où l'on pouvait lire «Mystic Grill». Stefan saisit la poignée,ouvrit la porte et fit signes aux filles d'entrer.

«_Elena, Gaby après vous ! Il fixa sa sœur.

_Il a le droit de t'appeler Gaby lui ?! Dit Damon en 'adressant à Gabrielle.

_Tu n'es pas Stefan, lui il a le droit. Répondit la jeune fille en tapotant de sa main droite la joue de Damon.

_Je ne te comprendrai jamais. Exclama-t-il. »

Elena entra en première, elle fut suivit de Gabrielle,Stefan et Damon, ce dernier se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'assit sur un des tabourets. Elena chercha Bonnie du regard et se dirigea vers une table du fond où était assise sa meilleure amie. Bonnie se leva et l'enlaça, elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis l'enterrement de Grams. Stefan et Gabrielle regardèrent les deux amies puis Elena se retourna vers eux. Stefan saluât Bonnie, puis il présenta Gabrielle à son amie.

«_ Bonnie voici ma petite sœur Gabrielle. Dit Stefan, les mains des jeunes filles se serrèrent. Elle furent toute deux envahies par une sensation étrange. Un frisson descendit le long de leurs dos.

_Tu es une sorcière. Gabrielle fixa Bonnie.

_Et toi une vampire mais tu es différente des autres. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Gabrielle.

_Comment vas-tu Bonnie ? Stefan interrompit Bonnie, pour éviter que sa sœur soit embarrassée.

_Mieux, j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Bonnie s'assit. Elle continuait à regarder Gabrielle.

_Je suis contente de te revoir, tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué. Dit Elena en enlaçant encore une fois son amie.»

Elles se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, Stefan proposa à Gabrielle de faire une partie de billard. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table, Gabrielle caressa du bout des doigts le bois vernis. Stefan lui lança une queue qu'elle attrapa d'une main. Elle plaça les boules à l'aide du triangle et cassa. La partie commença,les boules roulèrent sur la surface verte, Stefan tenta un piqué le long de la grande bande qu'il réussit, la boule blanche visée entra dans la poche gauche du haut. Gabrielle applaudit, se pencha sur la table prête à jouer quand elle se stoppa et regarda son frère.

«_ Pourquoi Damon ne vient pas avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle en pencha la tête en direction de se dernier.

_Bonnie ne l'aime pas, dans un moment de fureur il a voulu la tuer. Stefan passa le cube de craie bleue à sa sœur. C'est une longue histoire mais parles moi plutôt de toi. Où étais tu passés ?

_Après l'Europe je me suis installé à Saint Louis. Une chose en entrainant une autre je me suis retrouvé à travailler dans un magasins de musique. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il y eu plusieurs attaques, les autorités parlaient d'animaux mais les coupables étaient des vampires. Un soir en rentrant à mon appartement j'ai entendu des cris provenant du parc non loin de chez moi. Quand je suis arrivé il y avait un homme et une femme allongés sur le sol complétement vidés de leur sang. En m'approchant d'eux j'ai vu un petit garçon caché dans les buissons. Je suis allé vers lui, il n'avait pas trois ans. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de larmes,je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il était sous le choc, je lui a fait oublié ce qu'il avait vu. Gabrielle s'arrêta puis repris, en suite je l'ai amener chez moi et deux semaines plus tard nous déménagions pour le Canada.

_Tu es parti au Canada avec cet enfant ! Stefan était surpris.

_Je ne pouvais pas le laisser, personne ne l'a recherché. Une fois arrivé à Toronto je lui ai fais faire une carte d'identité Canadienne sous le nom de Jared Salvatore. C'était en 1975, personne ne posait de question sur qui nous étions. Je me suis faite passé pour une mère-adolescente jusqu'à ce qu'il est eu cinq ans, après nous avons déménagé une fois de plus et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à l'université. Il rencontra Alice qu'il épousa quatre ans plus tard. Maintenant ils ont deux enfants et vivent à Vancouver.

_Wow ! Tu l'as sauvé et tu es restés au près de lui durant plus de trente cinq ans. Stefan s'approcha de sa petite sœur et la serra fort contre lui. Tu me surprendra toujours.

_Je sais ! Gabrielle rigola et soudain elle pris un air grave. J'étais chez eux quand Damon m'a laissé un message me demandant de venir ici.

_C'est lui qui te l'a demandé ! Je pensais que tu étais rentré par toi-même. Stefan fixa Gabrielle.

_Il m'a aussi raconté ce qui c'est passé ! Par rapport au sang humain que tu as bu.

_Je vais bien et ça ne le regarde pas. Stefan laissa tomber la partie et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Gabrielle attrapa son bras et il se retourna vers elle.

_Calmes toi Stefan, Gabrielle se plaça devant son frère et le fixa. Il a fait ça pour t'aider, ne le blâme pas. Aller viens on va terminer la partie. »

Stefan s'obtempéra et alla près du billard. Non loin de là Elena & Bonnie discutaient tranquillement.

«_Un vampire de plus à Mystic Falls. Dit Bonnie .

_Oui je sais mais elle a l'air inoffensive comparée à Damon. Et puis tu l'a dit toi même elle est différente. Elena jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir Stefan.

_Quand je l'ai touché j'ai ressentie quelque chose d'indescriptible. Elle a aussi compris qui j'étais, ça me fait peur. Bonnie attrapa son verre et bu une gorgée.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien à présent je te le promet. Elena essayait de réconforter son ami.»

Soudain Matt, un torchon sur l'épaule et une bassine sous le bras s'approcha d'elles.

«_Hey les filles ! Il semblait allez bien,malgré le décès de Vicki il essayait d'avancer.

_Matt quel plaisir de te revoir. Bonnie lui sourit

_Pas trop de boulot ce soir ? Demanda Elena.

_Non ça va, mais dis moi c'est qui la fille qui joue au billard avec Stefan ? Ils ont l'air très proches. Matt posa sa bassine sur la table et attrapa les verres vides des filles.

_C'est normal qu'ils soient proches, c'est sa petite sœur Gabrielle. Elle est venue vivre avec ses frères. Elena regarda dans leur direction.

_J'ignorais qu'ils avaient une sœur. Bon je dois vous laisser, on se voit au lycée. Matt repris sa bassine et alla dans la réserve.»

Stefan et Gabrielle revinrent prés de la table où les attendaient Elena et Bonnie. Elles arrêtèrent de parler. Stefan s'assit en face de sa bien aimée et lui caressa la main droite.

«_ Alors qui a gagné ? Demanda Bonnie

_Stefan est bien meilleur joueur que moi. Répondit Gabrielle en enfilant sa veste.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu remet ta veste ? Assis toi donc avec nous il n'est que 18h27 . Lança Stefan.

_J'aimerais bien rester mais je dois rentrer, j'ai encore mes affaires à déballer et je suis fatigué d'avoir conduit toute la journée. Gabrielle bailla.

_C'est dommage, répondit Stefan. On rentrera pas tard j'espère que tu ne seras pas encore couché.

_Okay, à tout à l'heure. Gabrielle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère. Elena, Bonnie ravie de vous avoir rencontrer, on se verra au lycée.

_Il faut qu'on te ramène ? Demanda Elena.

_Non. je vas demander à Damon de me prêter sa voiture, merci quand même. Bye.

_Ok, rentre bien. Elena fit au revoir de la main.»

Gabrielle s'éloigna d'eux et alla en direction du comptoir où Damon buvait quelques verres en compagnie d'une femme d'age moyen. La jeune fille s'adossât au bar et regarda son frère ainé.

«_Toujours entrain de boire à ce que je vois. Dit elle en le regardant .

_Toujours entrain de faire des remarques désobligeantes à ce que je vois. Répondit-il. Tu t'en vas ?

_Oui rester dans la même pièce que toi plus de deux heures me donne des plaques d'urticaire. Tu peux me prêter ta voiture s'il te plait ?

_Si je te passe ma caisse comment je vais rentrer ? Damon fixa sa sœur.

_Tu es plein de ressources, tu trouveras une solution ou quelqu'un pour te ramener. Alors tes clefs ? Gabrielle tendit sa main droite vers son frère. Ce dernier fouilla au fond de ses poches.

_Tiens ! Fais attention à bagnole ! Damon tenait ses clefs juste au dessus de la mais de sa sœur et les lâcha.

_Je ferai attention, c'est promis. Gabrielle se redressa et parla à la femme qui buvait avec son frère. Si j'étais vous je ne trainerais pas avec lui on sait pas où il a trainé ! Elle tapota le dos de son frère et parti en direction de la sortie.»

Damon passa son bras au tour de la taille de sa voisine, la fixa, avala son verre et l'embrassa. Stefan de son côté regarda sa sœur sortir de la pièce puis il repris sa conversation avec Elena & Bonnie.

Elena chercha son téléphone portable dans son sac à main, elle composa un numéro et appuya sur la touche verte. Stefan percevait sans aucun problème la tonalité. *tu...tu...tu... Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jeremy, laissez moi un message et je vous rappellerai* Elena commença à s'impatienter *Bon Jeremy, tu aurais du nous rejoindre au Grill depuis une heure, s'il te plait rappelles moi. Bye*

«_ Il ne va pas tarder. Dit Stefan.

_J'espère bien. »

Il faisait nuit, les lampadaires éclairaient les trottoirs, Gabrielle était là. Elle remuait encore une fois les clefs de voiture de son frère nerveusement. Elle leva la tête et observa les étoiles, le ciel de Mystic Falls n'avait jamais était aussi beau. Elle repris sa course, la voiture de sport était à quelques mètres. Une légère brise caressa son visage, elle inspira et senti la douce odeur fruitée des arbres du parc. Elle arriva devant la voiture, se pencha et enfonça la clef dans la serrure quand elle perçut les bruits d'une altercation. L'ouïe des vampire étant sur-développée elle localisa sans mal la source de ses nuisances. Non loin de là, à deux pattés de maisons au nord, dans une ruelle non éclairée se tenaient trois individus. L'un d'entre eux était au sol, les deux autres lui demandant de vider ses poches. Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle, personne à l'horizon, elle courra en un éclair dans cette ruelle. Elle était dans le dos des agresseurs, ils portaient des sweat-shirts noirs à capuche, l'un d'eux sortit un couteau de sa poche et approcha du jeune homme à terre. Il devait avoir dans les quinze ans, son visage était meurtrie, la lèvre inférieure fendue. Il était à genou et son poignet gauche le faisait souffrir. Le premier agresseur avança vers lui, Gabrielle intervint.

«_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? La voix de Gabrielle était montante. Les agresseurs se retournèrent vers elle. Les deux hommes se retournèrent.

_Rien qui ne te regardes ma jolie ! Le plus grands des deux lui fit signe de partir.

_Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Gabrielle avança à la hauteur des deux types.

_On t'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à voir ! Le plus proche d'elle tenta de la pousser mais elle esquiva le coup. Wow t'es une rapide toi.

_Laissez le tranquille et allez vous en, sinon...Gabrielle approcha de la victime et se pencha vers elle.

_Sinon quoi ma poulette ? Tu vas te fâcher. Le plus grand posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gabrielle.

_Ça. »

Cette dernière se retourna et le poussa. L'impact fut brutale l'agresseur tomba et glissa sur le sol. Le second avança vers elle son couteau à la main, il tenta de lui faire peur en remuant son arme blanche, Gabrielle saisi d'un geste rapide le poignet de son assaillant et le tordit le bruit fut atroce. Les doigts laissèrent choir le couteau sur le sol. Elle tenait dans sa main droite l'avant bras de son assaillant et elle serra encore plus fort.

«_Barrez-vous ! La jeune fille lâcha l'agresseur. »

Les deux hommes partirent en courant, Gabrielle aida la victime à se relever. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le jeune homme essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée avec sa manche.

«_Ça va aller. Demanda Gabrielle en sortant un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche qu'elle lui tendit .

_Oui c'est juste que j'ai été surpris par ces deux gars. Le mouchoir au contact de la lèvre absorba les goutes de sang.

_Je ne pensais pas que les rues Mystic Falls étaient aussi dangereuses. Elle sourit au jeune inconnu.

_Merci pour m'avoir aidé. Il se gratta la tête.

_C'est rien. Gabrielle releva sa manche, regarda le cadran de sa montre et grimaça. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas rester. Je peux te ramener chez toi si tu veux.

_C'est pas la peine. J'habite juste à côté et encore merci.... Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gabrielle avait disparut. »

L'inconnu regarda au tour de lui mais la rue était déserte, il quitta le lieu de sa potence et regagna la rue principale. Au bout de quelques pas il réalisa qu'il avait gardé le mouchoir blanc appartenant à la jeune fille. Il aperçut dans un coin de l'étoffe les initiales «G.S» brodées au fil rouge. Il toucha de ses doigts sa lèvre, elle était douloureuse mais ne saignait plus. Le garçon enferma le mouchoir dans la poche de son manteau et continua sa route jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du Grill. Il poussa la porte, jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle et se dirigea vers une table où était assis trois personnes. L'une d'entre elle se leva et courra vers lui.

«_Je me faisais un sang d'encre. La jeune fille enlaça l'inconnu. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Jeremy.

_Deux gars me sont tombés dessus mais je vais bien, t'en fais pas Elena je suis solide.

_Oh mon dieu ta lèvre,Elena toucha la lèvre de son petit frère.

_Aouch !!! Vas y mollo quand même. Il s'assit à côté de Bonnie. Elena le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

_Dès demain nous irons porter plainte au commissariat.

_Comme tu veux.»

Elena s'assit au près de Stefan, et lança un regard furieux à Jeremy. Une fois de plus le jeune homme avait risqué gros, Elena le savait bien. Elle devait trouver une solution pour protéger son petit frère.


	2. Wake up & go to school

**Chapitre II Shut Up & Go To School**

Les rayons de soleil frappaient à la fenêtre, le jour était jeune. Gabrielle était étendue sous les couvertures, seule sa longue chevelure bouclée dépassait. Elle dormait du sommeil du juste, les bras croisés au dessus de la tête. Sa respiration était régulière telle le tic tac d'une horloge. Elle adorait dormir mais ce qu'elle préférait par dessus tout c'était rêver, se laissait bercer par les bras de Morphée. La chambre de Gabrielle était semblable à celle de Stefan, seuls les rideaux, la parure de lit, et le rangement différaient. En effet cela faisait moins d'un jour qu'elle était rentrée et sa chambre donnait l'impression d'avoir était frappé par un tornade. Ses vêtements dépassaient des valises,quelques cartons entre ouverts encombraient le plancher. Prés du lit trainait sa veste en cuir, les vêtement qu'elle portait la veille et une converse, l'autre était posée sur la table de nuit de gauche. Le calme régnait dans cette pièce mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Elle claqua contre le mur, Gabrielle sursauta. Damon entra sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière inonda la chambre,Gabrielle s'enfonça davantage sous la couette. Damon leva les yeux au ciel, il fit trois pas et sauta sur le lit. Il s'allongea de son long tout en écrasant sa petite sœur.

«_Il fait beau, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et tu as cour ce matin ! Damon se mis à la chatouiller.

_Laisses moi dormir espèce de psychopathe dégénéré ! Gabrielle donna un violent coup de pied à son frère.

_Ok, ok, je te laisse tranquille. En un éclair il se leva et se retrouva dans le couloir. Ah au fait je te remercie d'avoir parlé avec la fille d'hier soir. Grâce à toi j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi et j'ai rencontré une nana avec une paire de HUM à se damné.

_Dégage !!! Gabrielle hurla et lança violemment la chaussure posait sur la table de nuit. Damon l'évita de justesse. La converse s'écrasa contre le mur en face de la porte et tomba sur le plancher.

_Fais comme tu veux mais saches Belle au bois dormant qu'il ne te reste que vingt minutes pour te lever, t'habiller, déjeuné et aller au lycée. Damon fit une révérence et ferma la porte. Gabrielle grogna de colère.»

Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la salle de bain en passant par le couloir. Gabrielle retira son pyjama, tira le rideau de douche,tourna les robinets et se glissa sous la douche. La pièce se remplit d'une épaisse buée dense. Une fois douchée, Gabrielle enroulée dans une serviette retourna dans sa chambre à la recherche de la tenue du jour. Aujourd'hui se sera un débardeur vert, un gilet manches courtes orange vif,une jupe marron crème plissée ainsi que des bottes couleur chocolat desquelles dépassaient une paire de hautes chaussettes orange carotte. Et pour les cheveux, pourquoi pas un serre-tête en velours vert avec un nœud sur le coté.

Lavée,habillée et coiffée elle dévala les escaliers, ses chaussures glissèrent sur le parquet quand elle voulu entrer dans la cuisine. Gabrielle ouvra les placards mais rien, ce qui est plutôt normal dans une cuisine de vampire. Elle s'approcha du frigidaire, saisi la poignée et tira la porte vers elle. Sur les étagères étaient disposée des Bocaux remplis d'un liquide épais pourpre, évidemment du sang. Certains portaient des étiquettes sur les-quelles étaient écrits «DAMON» et sur d'autres étaient écrits des dates. Gabrielle se pencha pour voir de plus près. Soudain Stefan entra dans la pièce, il s'appuya contre la table à manger et croisa les bras.  
«_Je te conseille la cuvée Avril 2010 les écureuils étaient plus savoureux. Il sourit.

_Salut Stefan. Gabrielle ôta la couvercle du bocal et avala d'un trait le contenu. Ça fait du bien ! Tu en veux. Elle posa le récipient sur le plan de travail et en tendit un autre à son frère.

_Non c'est bon j'ai déjà déjeuné. Il se dirigea vers le salon.

_Stefan, je ne veux pas paraître trop étouffante mais comment es-ce que tu vis la situation. Les mots de Gabrielle stoppèrent la course de Stefan.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi petite sœur. Aller,dépêches toi,tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier jour au lycée.

_J'arrive. Gabrielle replaça le bocal et ferma le frigidaire. »

Elle s'empressa de rattraper son frère, et posa négligemment son sac sur l'épaule. Damon qui était dans le salon avachit sur un des canapé s'agenouilla contre le dossier de ce dernier et posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées. Il ne put s'empêcher de critiquer les deux lycéennes.

«_Regardez moi ça ! Hanse et Gretelle vont à l'école. Ne vous approchez pas de la maison de pain d'épices. Il pouffa.

_Damon et ses remarques douteuses. Lança Stefan à sa sœur.

_Gabrielle le look 70's c'est fini, les couleurs flashy ne sont plus à la mode mais bon tu fais ce que tu veux. Damon se rallongea sur le sofa. N'oublie pas que je t'aurai prévenu !!

_A ce soir Damon. Gabrielle sorti et claqua la porte, Stefan l'attendait sous le perron.»

Stefan descendit les quelques marches de la terrasse et avança en direction de la voiture de sa sœur. Il passa sa main sur la carrosserie et se dirigea vers la portière avant droite. Gabrielle était de l'autre côté de la voiture, elle chercha ses clefs et les lança à Stefan qui les attrapa.

«_Tu conduis ? En un éclair elle se trouva à deux pas de son frère.

_Si tu veux. Stefan contourna la voiture et s'assit à la place du conducteur.

_En route ! Gabrielle tira la portière vers elle et entra dans la voiture.»

Damon caché derrière les rideaux du salon observait son frère et sa sœur partir pour l'école. Les claquements de portes furent suivis d'un mélodieux ronronnement de moteur. Le véhicule de collection débuta sa course, Stefan se sentait revivre au volant de ce prodigieux bolide. Gabrielle chercha son emploi du temps dans la poche avant de son sac à dos et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ce dernier. La première journée de cours s'annonçait chargée,deux heures de Littérature, une heure trente d'Histoire, et pour l'après-midi Anglais,Russe & groupe scolaire optionnel.

La voiture roula environ un quart d'heure, puis Stefan se gara sur le parking de l'entrée. Ils sortirent de la voiture, face à eux se tenait le bâtiment principal haut de quinze mètres. La façade était de couleur orangée, le temps avait déposé sous les encadrements des fenêtres de fines coulures marrons.

La cour était bondée , l'équipe de football américain était près des voitures, les élèves allaient et venaient dans tous les sens. Stefan fut interpellé par le quaterback, Matt Donovan.

«_Hey Stefan ! On vient de nous prévenir que le directeur avait trouvé un nouveau coach, on doit tous se retrouvait au stade à l'heure du déjeuné pour le rencontrer. Matt dévia son regard de Stefan et fixa Gabrielle.

_Pas de soucis Matt, j'y serai. Stefan se retourna vers sa sœur et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Je te présente ma sœur Gabrielle. Gabrielle voici Matt Donovan.

_Enchanté. Matt tendit sa main vers la jeune fille qui la serra.

_Ravis de faire ta connaissance. Elle lui sourit. Leur rencontre fut interrompu par la sonnerie.

_C'est l'heure d'aller en cour, à plus tard Stefan. Matt les salua et parti en direction de son équipe puis il disparut dans la foule.

_Tu es certains de pouvoir contrôler ta soif ? Demanda Gabrielle. Une réunion de footballers est un fin buffet, les sportifs ont un goût délicieux à ce qu'on m'a dit. Elle rigola.

_Cesses donc te te faire du soucis pour moi, tu devrais plutôt de concentrer sur ta première journée de cour.»

Stefan & Gabrielle avancèrent vers la grande porte d'entrée vitrée, montèrent les marches en pierre et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le long couloir fourmillait d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs classes respectives. Stefan aperçut Elena qui l'attendait près la fontaine, il avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Gabrielle se tenait derrière eux l'air gênée d'assister à cette scène. Elena une fois l'étreinte finie la salua.

«_Salut Gabrielle ! Elena semblait heureuse de la revoir.

_Bonjour Elena, je suis désolé de vous fausser compagnie mais je dois trouver ma salle de cour. Passez une bonne journée. Gabrielle fit au revoir de la main et commença à scruter les écriteaux qui couronnaient les portes.

_On se retrouve à 16 heure à la voiture. Lança Stefan à sa sœur puis il se tourna vers Elena. Je ne pourrai pas manger avec toi on a une réunion avec le nouveau coach à midi.

_Ok c'est pas grave, on se verra plus longtemps ce soir. Lui répondit-elle. Gabrielle est-ce que tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille qui semblais perdue dans cette immense couloir.

_Oui avec plaisir, Gabrielle ressorti son emploi du temps. Je serai en cour d'Histoire salle 216. Où est-ce que l'on se retrouve ?

_Je serai devant ta salle à midi, bon cour. Elena & Stefan entrèrent dans la salle.»

Gabrielle tournait en rond dans le couloir, tous les élèves étaient rentrés. Puis elle tourna à droite dans l'aile Ouest du bâtiment et aperçu la fameuse salle tant recherchée. Elle courra dans cette direction et frappa à la porte. *Entrez !*. Gabrielle appuya sur la poignet et poussa. Devant elle se tenait une femme d'environ quarante-cinq ans, en tailleur bleu marine, sur talons aiguilles, lunettes rondes posaient sur le bout du nez et coiffée d'un chignon. La salle de classe était pleine, il ne restait qu'un seul siège vide dans la seconde rangée près de la fenêtre. Tous les regards se rivèrent sur la pauvre Gabrielle qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle fit deux pas vers son professeur de littérature et lui tendit un papier jaune légèrement froissé. La femme aux allures de snobinarde coincées le lut rapidement et toisa la jeune fille.

«_Mademoiselle Sal...va...to...re. Veuillez vous assoir s'il vous plait. Gabrielle récupéra son papier et se dirigea vers la place indiquée. Je suis Madame Parker, professeur de littérature. Nous étions entrain de parler du fabuleux roman de Francis Scott Fitzgerald ''Gatsby le Magnifique'' avant que vous ne fassiez irruption dans ma salle de cour.

_Je suis désolé je ne trouvais pas la salle. Gabrielle s'empressa de sortir son calepin et sa trousse.

_Comme c'est votre premier jour je ne dirai rien. Madame Parker se retourna, s'assit à son bureau et repris son cour. »

Une bonne partie de la classe essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les explications de Madame Parker. Les autres faisaient semblant d'écouter, Gabrielle ne quittait pas du regard son professeur mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. En effet elle cherchait un moyen pour aider son frère Stefan, le sevrage sera long et douloureux. Il devra faire preuve d'une volonté de fer pour réfréner sa soif de sang humain. Les tentations seront nombreuses et plus fortes les une que les autres.

Gabrielle fut ramenée à la réalité par la sonnerie et les bruits des chaises trainées sur le sol carrelé de la classe. La pièce se vida en moins d'une minute, Gabrielle enferma ses affaires dans son sac et se leva pour sortir de la classe. Madame Parker l'interpella.

«_Mademoiselle Salvatore, puis-je vous parler ? Elle croisa ses bras.

_Oui. Gabrielle se tenait devant elle.

_Je suis votre professeur de littérature et aussi votre professeur principale. Je ne sais pas si la secrétaire du bureau des inscriptions vous l'a dit mais vous devez impérativement vous inscrire dans un groupe scolaire optionel du lycée. Malheureusement pour vous tous les groupes sont complets, il ne reste de la place que dans celui du soutient scolaire. Vu vos résultats scolaires excellents vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à aider vos camarades. Vous avez rendez-vous à la bibliothèque demain à 15 heure.

_Combien de temps devrai-je aider les élèves en difficultés. Gabrielle semblait désespérée.

_De 15 heures à 17 heures tous les jours de la semaine. Madame Parker regarda sa montre. Vous devriez vous dépêchez sinon vous allez être une fois de plus en retard.»

Gabrielle sorti de la classe et se dirigea dans le couloir principale pour rejoindre son cour d'Histoire.

A sa grande surprise la porte était ouverte, et seuls quelques élèves étaient assis. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Gabrielle entra et posa son sac sur une des chaises libres. Au même moment une dizaines d'élèves entrèrent accompagnés d'un homme portant une sacoche en cuire sous le bras gauche. Il la posa sur le bureau et retira sa veste, Gabrielle compris qu'il s'agissait de son professeur d'Histoire. Elle se dirigea vers lui armée de son papier jaune froissé.

«_Excusez moi de vous déranger Monsieur...Gabrielle ignorait son nom. Elle grimaça.

_Alaric Saltzman et vous êtes ? Alaric regarda le papier qu'elle serrait dans sa main gauche.

_Gabrielle Salvatore. Elle lui tendit le papier. Ses yeux fixèrent le visage de la jeune fille.

_Très bien, Gabrielle. Nous allions commencer un nouveau chapitre sur la Guerre de Sécession. Alaric conserva la note jaunie de son élève.»

Gabrielle retourna à sa place,Alaric s'adossa à son bureau et commença son cour. Elle avait entendu ce cour des centaines de fois mais elle faisait mine de s'y intéresser. Elle regarda au tour d'elle toutes les filles de la classe étaient comme envoutées par le professeur. Alaric n'y prêtait pas attention, il semblait passionné par son propre cour, soudain il se passa la main droite dans les cheveux, Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa bague. Elle l'avait déjà vu mais elle ne savait plus où, elle cessa d'y penser et pris en note les dires de son séduisant professeur d'Histoire.

Le cour passa si rapidement qu'elle fut surprise quand la sonnerie retenti, de nouveau les élèves se levèrent bruyamment. Alaric s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre comme à la recherche d'un être perdu. Gabrielle aperçut son papier jaune sur le bureau; elle se leva et le ramassa. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

«_J'allais l'oublier, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Alaric se retourna vers elle.

_Gabrielle, vous-êtes de la famille de Stefan et Damon Salvatore non ? Il attendit une réponse.

_Oui ce sont mes frère mais pourquoi posez une question quand on connait déjà la réponse. Elle tentait de percer la carapace de son adversaire.

_Comment ça ? Alaric se leva et fut à la même hauteur que la jeune fille.

_Votre façon d'analyser le moindre mot qui sort de ma bouche, de m'observer sans réellement le faire, l'odeur infecte de Verveine qui émane de vous et votre étrange bague me laisse dire avec certitude que vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple professeur d'Histoire sous-payé. N'est-ce pas monsieur le tueur de vampire ? Gabrielle ne quittait pas Alaric des yeux.

_Vous me surprenez, vraiment. Derrière vos allures d'adolescente rebelle se cache un esprit vif et éclairé. Vous tenez plus de Stefan que de Damon. Il rigola.

_Heureusement pour vous. Elle lui souri. Vous semblez bien connaître mes frères.

_J'entretiens un lien étrange avec vos frères. Gabrielle se tourna vers la porte et sourit. Elena était là à l'attendre. Alaric lui fit signe. Elena, entres donc. Je discutait avec la sœur de ton petit ami vampire.

_Je vois que vous venez de faire connaissance. Elle se plaça à côté de Gabrielle.

_Dois-je m'inquiéter de la présence d'une nouvelle buveuse de sang dans la ville. Il regarda Gabrielle d'un air amusé.

_Ne faites pas le malin je pourrai me ruer sur vous, retirer cette bague magique de votre sublime main et vous briser le coup en moins d'une seconde. Gabrielle souffla. Mais bon je ne suis pas venu à Mystic Falls pour ça.

_Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut, songez à le rectifier avant qu'il ne vous arrives des ennuis. Gabrielle fit un pas vers Alaric.

_Gabrielle est ici pour des affaires de famille. Elena les interrompit. Tu viens Gabrielle, Caroline nous attend. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

_Je te suis avant de perdre mon sang froid. Gabrielle regarda son professeur d'Histoire et sortit de la pièce.

_A la semaine prochaine Mademoiselle Salvatore. Elena on se voit cette après-midi. Alaric se rassit et commença à corriger des copies.»

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment.

L'heure du déjeuné avait sonné, les élèves s'empressèrent de quitter leurs classes pour se restaurer. Gabrielle et Elena marchaient l'une à coté de l'autre, elles descendirent les marches de l'entrée en direction des tables de pique nique.

«_Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec Alaric ? Demanda Elena. En entrant j'ai cru que tu allais lui arracher la tête.

_Il m'a jugé sans me connaître et j'ai horreur de ça. Je suis surprise que Damon n'est pas encore essayé de le tuer. Gabrielle rigola.

_En fait il a déjà essayé. Elena se stoppa net et se retourna vers sa nouvelle amie. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais tu m'a l'air d'être l'opposée de Damon. Quand je dis ça je parle de son coté impulsif qui le pousse à tuer tous ceux qui l'agace. Elle sourit.

_Je ne dirai pas que je suis son opposée mais j'apprécie ta franchise Damon n'est pas si méchant qu'il n'y parait. Tu semble gérer toutes ses histoires de vampire avec un grand self-control. Gabrielle rigola. Sinon comment c'est passé la fin de ta soirée avec Bonnie ?

_Bien, un peu courte mais bien. Bonnie est partie peu de temps après toi . Le visage d'Elena s'attrista.

_Pourquoi ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser. Gabrielle se gratta le nez.

_Oui on a beaucoup discuté, on en avait besoin mais Bonnie ne voulait pas rester dans la même pièce que tes frères. Sa grand-mère est décédée après avoir aidé Damon à entrer dans la tombe. Au final tous ont été perdant, Katherine n'était pas enfermée avec les vampires et le sort les emprisonnant s'est rompu. Bonnie à l'impression que Grams est morte en vain et elle en veut énormément à Damon & Stefan. Même moi elle m'en veut mais nous essayons de recréer des liens.

_Tu n'as rien fait pourtant.

_Je sort avec Stefan donc je suis de son cote à lui et à Damon. Je suis dans le mauvais camp pour Bonnie. Elle a besoin de temps pour faire le point.

_Je pense que ma présence n'a pas amélioré les choses, je suis désolé. Gabrielle baissa les yeux.

_Non c'est rien, tu n'est pas comme les vampires enfermés dans la tombe...

_Elena ! Elena ! Une blondinette s'agitait dans tous les sens.

_Je crois qu'elle te connais. Gabrielle détourna son regard d'Elena vers les tables de pique nique.

_En effet. Elena avança vers la table. Caroline, comment vas-tu ?

_Très bien, mais qui est ton amie ? Caroline toisa Gabrielle.

_Je te présente Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Stefan et de Damon. Elena tordit sa bouche en prononça le nom de Damon. Puis elle s'assit en face de Caroline.

_Oh je vois ! Les yeux de Caroline sortirent de leurs orbites. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Caroline semblait être gênée par la présence de Gabrielle mais elle souriait pour cacher sa réticence.

_Tu es Caroline Forbes Miss Mystic Falls 2010. Ravis de te rencontrer. Gabrielle s'assit à cote d'Elena.

_Oui c'est ça. Je ne savais pas que Stefan et Damon avaient une petite sœur. Caroline se força pour prononcer le nom de ce dernier.

_On est pas une famille très unie si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Stefan et moi sommes relativement proches. Quant à Damon, il a tendance à me taper sur le système mais c'est sa façon de montrer son affection. Gabrielle rigola.

_C'est son passe temps préféré. Répondit Caroline.

_Caroline est sortie avec Damon pendant quelques semaines. Expliqua Elena à Gabrielle.

_Je suis désolé, Damon n'a jamais eu le courage de s'engager dans une relation amoureuse, c'est un coureur de jupons obsessionnel. Gabrielle rigola.

_Tu décris ton frère à la perfection. Caroline lui sourit. Alors Gabrielle comment c'est passé ta première matinée de cour dans le merveilleux lycée de Mystic Falls ?

_Banale je dirais, ma prof de littérature à l'air de me détester mais à par ça c'était une bonne matinée. Gabrielle regarda Elena qui compris que l'altercation avec Alaric était devenu tabou.

_J'en conclut que tu as Madame Parker en littérature, ne t'en fais pas elle déteste tout le monde. Dit Elena.

_Elle m'a inscrit d'office dans le groupe de soutien scolaire an prétextant que tous les autres étaient complets. Gabrielle souffla.

_Le soutien scolaire ?! Personne ne veut en faire parti et surtout personne ne veut être aider par ce

groupe. Lança Caroline.

_Elle te hait vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu le faire ? Demanda Elena.

_Je suis arrivé en retard et je l'ai interrompu en plein cour. Répondit Gabrielle.

_Madame Parker ne supporte pas les retardataires d'ailleurs elle ne supporte pas grand chose. Elena pouffa.

_J'ai une idée ! Caroline se pencha vers Gabrielle. Il nous manque une fille dans l'équipe des pom pom girls depuis qu'Elena est parti en Anglais renforcé. Tu pourrais passer les essais !

_Les pom pom girls vraiment. C'est une très mauvais idée. Dit Gabrielle.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça, si ça peut t'éviter le soutien scolaire c'est super ! Caroline semblait emballer par sa propre idée.

_Je suis maladroite, étourdie, et l'hippopotame de Fantasia est plus gracieuse que moi. Gabrielle rit aux éclats. Je préfère le groupe de soutien scolaire et si personne ne veut de mon aide c'est pas grave j'aurai plus de temps pour moi.

_Dommage, tu aurais pu encourager Stefan. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Et où est Matt ? Demanda Caroline.

_A la réunion avec le nouveau coach. Répondit Elena. Et puis ça nous permet de parler de truc de filles.

_C'est vrai que Matt m'en avait parlé. Sinon Gabrielle est-ce que tu as un petit ami ? Ou une cible en vue ? Caroline enchainait questions sur questions.

_Euh...non je n'en ai pas. Gabrielle semblait mal à l'aise. J'ai eu un copain pendant un moment, après des petits flirts mais rien de bien passionnant. Et toi Caroline tu sorts avec Matt Donovan non ?

_Oui tout à fait. Dit elle.»

Elena, Caroline et Gabrielle passèrent l'heure du déjeuné à discuter de tout et de rien. Cela faisait longtemps que Gabrielle n'avait pas parler comme ça. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la petite amie de son frère et elle trouvait Caroline très amusante.

Cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours Gabrielle se leva, ramassa ses affaires, salua les filles et partit en direction du bâtiment principal à la recherche de sa salle d'Anglais. Une fois arrivée à destination,le rituel rébarbatif de présentation accomplit, Gabrielle s'assit et écouta le cour. Pour la première fois de la journée elle osa participer, répondant aux questions de son professeur. A la fin du cour elle nota les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, une dissertation personnelle qui avait pour sujet ''Le souvenir d'enfance le plus marquant.''. Gabrielle savait très bien qu'elle devrait en inventer un de toutes pièces car son enfance elle l'avait vécut il y a déjà plus de cent cinquante ans.

Elle quitta la classe d'Anglais pour son dernier cour de la journée ''Russe''. Elle parlait cette langue tout comme l'Italien, l'Espagnol, le Français, l'anglais et l'Allemand mais elle avait choisi celle-ci pour l'approfondir. A vrai dire elle n'était restée que cinq ans en Russie durant son exil en Europe.

Quand le cour débuta Monsieur Pacov lui demanda de se présenter à la classe,en français tout de même. Gabrielle réalisa qu'elle devrait broder sur le tas une vie raccourcie. Elle pris son courage à deux mains et se lança.

«_Bonjour, je me nomme Gabrielle. J'ai grandi en Europe plus tard quand j'ai eu treize ans j'ai déménagé pour Vancouver. A présent je vis à Mystic Falls avec mes frères. Gabrielle chercha ses mots.

_En Europe ? Dans quel pays ? Demanda Monsieur Pacov.

_En France, en Italie,en Espagne,en Allemagne, au Royaume Uni et quelques mois en Russie. La jeune fille vit tous les regards la fixer.

_Wow, vous avez beaucoup voyagé à ce que je vois. Vos parents étaient dans les affaires ? Le passé de Gabrielle intéressait son professeur.

_Mes parents son décédés quand j'étais petite, je fut élevé par mon oncle et ma tante qui étaient tout deux professeurs de FLE (Français Langue Étrangère).

_Je suis désolé. Le professeur de Russe était gêné. Vous pouvez aller vous s'assoir.»

Gabrielle s'empressa de retourner à sa place, elle sentait les regards des autres rivé sur elle. Elle n'y prêta pas attention,après tout elle n'avait pas vraiment menti. L'ajout d'un oncle et d'un tante imaginaires fut obligatoire pour justifier son enfance en Europe et les omissions temporelles furent nécessaires pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Être immortelle implique mentir sur sa vie sauf si la personne à qui l'on s'adresse connait notre vraie nature.

En face du couloir des langue où Gabrielle suivait son cour se tenait la classe d'Alaric Saltzman. Le jeune professeur corrigeait les copies de l'examen donné la veille, il fut perturbé par un bruit de moteur. En regardant par la fenêtre il aperçut la voiture de sport de Damon Salvatore. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Alaric retourna à ses copies pensant que Damon venait surement voir Stefan ou Gabrielle.

Au bout de quelques minutes une ombre se dessina le long du couloir principal, elle dansa sur les casiers et stoppa sa course devant la salle n°216. Elle fut suivit d'un bref *toc toc*, Alaric leva le nez de ses copies, avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Devant lui se tenait Damon, habillé de noir comme à son habitude, croisant les bras sur son torse. Alaric l'invita à entrer.

«_Damon quelle surprise ! Que me vaut cette visite ? Alaric s'assit sur son bureau.

_Je passais par là. Et je me suis dit ''pourquoi ne pas aller saluer mon pote Alaric.'' Damon marchait entre les rangés de chaises.

_J'apprécie l'attention. Alaric fixa Damon. J'ai eu le grand plaisir de rencontré ta sœur. Elle est surprenante et ne se dégonfle pas fasse à un tueur de vampires. Elle m'a carrément menacé de mort si je ne la fermait pas.

_Gaby et son franc parlé légendaire. J'ai appris à mes dépends qu'il ne fallait pas trop l'énerver. Ma sœur semble inoffensive mais derrière ses allures de gentille petite fille se cache une véritable furie. Damon rigola.

_J'ai eu une démonstration de son éloquence et si Elena n'était pas intervenue... Alaric ne put finir sa phrase.

_Elle ne t'aurais rien fait. Tant que tu restes dans un lieu bondé de monde tu ne crains rien. Damon s'approcha d'Alaric.

_Voila qui est rassurant ! Le professeur d'Histoire sorti de son sac une seringue hypodermique remplit d'un liquide jaunâtre.

_De la Verveine ! Alaric range moi ça. Gabrielle ne tue pas les humains, c'est contre tous ses principes. La seule fois où elle a bu du sang humain c'était lors de sa transformation, elle est si on peut dire ''végétarienne''. Elle carbure au sang animal rien d'autre. Damon attrapa la seringue et la replaça dans le sac de son ami.

_Je te fais confiance mais ta sœur est très susceptible, il a suffit que je lui pose une question sur son passé pour qu'elle me saute à la gorge.

_C'est un sujet à éviter, si tu veux lui faire la conversation parle lui de la pluie et du beau temps au lieu d'évoquer son passé. Damon s'essuya les mains contre sa veste.

_La prochaine fois je saurai ! Alaric ramassa ses copies et la rangea dans son tiroir qu'il ferma à double tour. Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors mais j'ai un conseil de classe dans dix minutes.

_Pas de problème on se verra une autre fois, je vais aller voir comment se débrouille Stefan sur un terrain de sport. Damon s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.

_Comme tu veux. Alaric sortit de la pièce en passant devant Damon, ce dernier le suivit.»

Alaric partit vers la salle des professeurs, Damon s'en alla dans la direction opposée. Il traversa le couloir principal, descendit les marches de l'entrée et se dirigea vers le terrain de sport.

L'équipe de footballers était au complet, tous parés de leurs équipements rouge et blanc. Les casques brillaient au soleil et les joueurs avaient des allures de grands guerriers près à combattre. Damon s'assit sur les gradins et observa son petit frère s'entrainer. Il aperçut près du banc de touche le nouveau coach, il portait un blouson rouge et blanc,il était couronné d'une casquette et serrait entre ses lèvres un sifflet qu'il utilisait pour signaler toutes fautes commises par ses joueurs. Damon resta à les observer durant plus d'une demie heure puis il se souvint que Gabrielle était en cour et qu'elle allait finir d'ici peu. Il sortit son portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste et inscrivit un texto qu'il s'empressa d'envoyer à sa petite sœur.

Gabrielle attendait avec impatience la fin du cour de Monsieur Pacov. La pendule fixait au dessus du bureau du professeur affichait 15H53, le tic tac de cette dernière ponctuait les paroles de l'enseignant. Cette mélodie fut perturbée par le vibreur d'un téléphone, Gabrielle saisit le sien et remarqua le message que Damon venait de lui envoyer.

*Hey Gaby, je suis sur les gradins du terrain de sport à regarder Stefan s'entrainer. Rejoins moi STP. Damon*

Elle soupira et replaça son téléphone dans son sac, Monsieur Pacov inscrit sur le tableau noir une date suivit d'un mot écrit en grosses lettres d'imprimerie ''03/05/10 EXAMEN''. La totalité des élèves soupirèrent, mais leurs soufflement furent enveloppés par le bruit strident de la sonnerie marquant la fin de la journée.

Une fois encore les lycéens se bousculèrent pour sortir au plus vite de la salle de cour, Gabrielle réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi eux, elle traversa les couloirs bondés d'élèves, déposa certaines de ses affaires dans son casier et quitta le bâtiment principal vers le terrain de sport.

Au premier rang des gradins s'étaient entassées une dizaine de filles. Elles admiraient les footballers en pleine action, Gabrielle passa juste à coté d'elles en montant les marches en bois menant jusqu'à Damon. Ce dernier c'était allongé, la tête posée sur sa veste en cuir pliée,les bras croisés sur le torse, les jambes tendues. Il semblait prendre un bain de soleil, il se redressa en apercevant Gabrielle avançait vers lui. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, posa son sac sur ses genoux et regarda l'équipe du lycée finir son entrainement avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires. Damon s'assit en travers du banc, une jambe de chaque coté.

«_Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Il détourna son regard des jeunes filles vers sa sœur.

_Comme si ça t'intéressais, la seule choses qui compte à tes yeux c'est toi même. Gabrielle sortit de son sac un petit bloc note et un crayon.

_Figures toi que ta vie m'intéresse énormément. Alors qu'as tu fais aujourd'hui à par terroriser ton professeur d'Histoire ? Damon rigola.

_C'est lui qui a commencer. Gabrielle commença à écrire une liste sur son calepin. Je me suis peut être emporté mais il l'a bien cherché.

_Je n'en doute pas, Alaric à le don d'énerver les gens. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Damon se pencha vers elle,s'empara du bloc note de sa sœur et lut la liste à haute voix. Spaghettis, crème glacée, boulettes de viande, compote de pomme...Pourquoi est-ce que tu écrits une liste de course ? Je suis peut être un psychopathe dégénéré comme tu me l'as si bien hurlé ce matin mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu fais une liste de course.

_Il n'y a rien à manger dans les placards, je vais aller acheter de quoi les remplir c'est tout. Gabrielle récupéra sa liste.

_J'ai un scoop Gabrielle. Damon format avec ses mains une sorte de mégaphone qu'il approcha de sa bouche. Les vampires ne se nourrissent que de sang humain !

_J'ai un scoop pour toi Damon , je ne suis pas comme tous les vampires. Donc je vais aller faire les courses.

_Fais comme tu veux ! Il souffla.

_En effet je fais ce que je veux. Gabrielle se leva. Je vais faire des emplettes je rentrerai pas trop tard.

_Ok, mais pour le problème de Stefan tu compte intervenir bientôt ?

_J'y travaille ne t'en fais pas. On se voit ce soir. Gabrielle salua son frère et descendit les marches et avança vers le parking.»

Elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers sa voiture étincelante, elle déverrouilla la porte du cote conducteur, se glissa dans l'habitacle et posa son sac sur la banquette arrière. Elle démarra son bolide, enclencha la première vitesse et sortit du parking. La journée avait été longue et peu distrayante, Gabrielle quitta le lycée en direction du centre commerciale.


	3. New Born

Chapitre III "New born"

Cela faisait une semaine que Gabrielle avait rejoint ses frères dans la ravissante ville de Mystic Falls et avait repris une vie de lycéenne tout à fait normale, en fin presque.  
La nuit était tombée depuis une heure, la lune avait débuté son règne dans le ciel . La demeure des Salvatore était bien silencieuse sous la voute étoilée, seule la lumière qui s'échappait d'une des fenêtres du rez de chaussée perturbait le voile nocturne. La source de cette luminosité était la grande salle de bain située en face de l'ancienne chambre de Zack. Les larges pavés couleur argile recouvraient le sol et les murs jusqu'à mi-hauteur, le plafond crème et un somptueux lustre permettaient la diffusion optimale de la lumière dans toute la pièce. Les encadrements de la porte et de la grande fenêtre étaient recouvert d'une laque écume, rappelant la couleur du double lavabo fixé sur le mur de l'entrée. La baignoire sur pieds beige était de forme ovale et placée dans le fond de la salle d'eau. La grande vitre donnant sur l'extérieure était paraît d'un long rideau blanc en dentelle. L'atmosphère était parfumée d'une douce odeur fruitée et apaisante, le bain moussant avait donné naissance à une multitude de bulles rosées qui recouvraient la totalité de la surface de la baignoire. Seuls la tête, les avants-bras de Gabrielle dépassaient de cet épais nuage. Les parties intimes de son corps étaient dissimulées sous l'onctueuse mousse.

Elle avait bien mérité ce moment de relaxation, la journée avait été longue et c'était finit par les deux heures de soutien scolaire quotidiennes. Gabrielle avait perdu espoir, personne ne venait pendant sa permanence obligatoire et non rémunérée. Ces périodes de solitude ne furent pas perdues car après mure réflexion la solution pour aider Stefan était en fin apparue.  
La jeune fille profitait paisiblement de son bain, bercée par la douce mélodie du silence qui pour une fois régnait dans toute la maison. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon, quelques mèches frisotantes tombées le long de son visage et de sa nuque.  
Les muscles de Gabrielle se décontractés, sa peau au contacte de l'eau c'était réchauffée. Son esprit planait loin, elle était ailleurs là où les tracas de sa longue vie n'existaient pas.  
Sa méditation fut anéantie quand une certaine personne eu la très bonne idée d'ouvrir la porte sans vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Damon entra,fit comme si de rien n'était et se lava les mains dans le lavabo.

«_Damon ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer non ? Gabrielle s'engouffra dans la mousse.  
_Salut petite sœur je ne t'avais pas vu ! Il s'essuya les mains avec une serviette.  
_Sorts d'ici tout de suite !  
_Oh je t'en pris Gabrielle ne soit pas aussi coincée. Damon s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, il était de dos.  
_Coincée ! Coincée ! Excuses moi mais je suis en train de prendre un bain, tu te permet de faire irruption ici et de violer mon intimité. Gabrielle regardait son frère méchamment.  
_Écoutes, tu es la dernière personne que je voudrais voir nue. Il s'amusa à éclater du bout de ses doigts les bulles de savon.  
_Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça mais est-ce que tu pourrais t'en aller s'il te plait. Elle était agacée.  
_Oui mais non. Damon se rapprocha de sa sœur en glissant le long du rebord de la baignoire. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.  
_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est aussi important ? Gabrielle pestait.  
_Tu es là depuis une semaine, je te rassure ta présence ne me dérange pas mais j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que tu comptes régler le problème de Stefan. Il fait mine que tout va bien car tu es là mais son état ne s'améliore pas, il boit plus de cinq poches de sang par jour. Quand il ne se nourrit pas suffisamment il est irascible.  
_Je sais tout ça Damon. Elle s'éloigna du rebord où son frère était assis. Je m'occupe de Stefan ce weekend.  
_Hallelujah ! Damon se redressa. Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?  
_Nous allons partir camper, loin de la ville et de toutes ses tentations.  
_Camper ? C'est tout ! Tu espères l'aider à vaincre sa soif en allant vous balader dans la foret et dormir à la belle étoile ? Il croisa ses bras et lança un regard d'insatisfaction à Gabrielle.  
_C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus,tu serais capable de tout lui répéter.  
_Fait comme tu veux. Damon s'accroupit, sa tête était à la hauteur de celle de sa sœur. Mais tu devrais prévenir Elena, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. D'ailleurs comment a-t-il réagit quand tu lui as annoncé tes projets pour le weekend ?  
_Il ne le sait pas encore mais je suis certaine qu'il sera ravit de passer trois jours en pleine nature avec sa petite sœur. Gabrielle s'assura que l'épaisse mousse dissimulées bien son anatomie.  
_Tu verras bien ! Pour information Stefan est au Grill avec Elena mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Damon se dressa sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers la porte entre ouverte. Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai un rencard ce soir. Il lui lança un clin d'œil furtif.  
_Amuses toi bien !»

Damon sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte. Il récupéra sa veste posée sur le dossier du canapé, il l'enfila, en un éclair il quitta le salon pour le jardin. Sa chère décapotable noire l'attendait, il pris possession du volant, mis le contact et passa la première. L'automobile avança dans l'allée et disparue derrière les grands arbres bordants la propriété.

Gabrielle était vêtue d'un peignoir vert amande, elle passa sa main le long du miroir pour effacer la buée. Elle fixa son reflet puis retira la pince qui tenait ses cheveux en torsade. Elle secoua sa chevelure, les boucles reprirent leurs formes et tout leur volume. Gabrielle sortit de la salle de bain en direction de sa chambre. Elle grimpa les escaliers, traversa le long couloir du premier étage décoré de tableaux aussi anciens les uns que les autres. Quelques portraits de famille trainaient sur la commode Louis XV.  
La jeune fille poussa la porte de sa chambre, avança vers son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue décontractée. Une fois habillée, elle s'allongea sur son lit et feuilleta son agenda. Les devoirs prévus pour la semaine prochaine étaient tous fait, son escapade durant le weekend n'aura aucun impact sur son bulletin scolaire. Elle posa son agenda sur sa table de nuit et en tendant le bras elle alluma sa chaine hifi. Gabrielle resta un moment sur son lit à rêvasser, le claquement de la porte d'entrée perturba l'imagination de cette dernière.

Il était environ vingt trois heure, Stefan rentrait de sa soirée avec Elena. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, tourna à droite et poussa la porte menant vers la cave. Il descendit les marches d'un pas calme et décidé, le long couloir du sous-bassement donnait sur une pièce obscur. Stefan passa devant la petite salle troglodyte où lui et son frère faisaient pousser tant que mal de la Verveine. Il atteint son but, posa ses mains sur le dessus du frigidaire blanc écaillé, d'un geste rapide il le souleva. Les néons éclairèrent la pièce, les poches de sang entassées les unes sur les autres recouvraient la surface glacée. Stefan attrapa l'une d'entre elles et mordit l'embout. Il aspira le sang qui lui fit un bien fou, il sentit ses forces lui revenir. Soudain il se retourna et aperçut Gabrielle adossée contre le mur, elle l'observait en silence. Il l'a regarda, ses prunelles étaient dilatées et laissaient percevoir son coté sombre.

«_Je ne t'en propose pas !Stefan jeta sur le sol la poche vidée de son contenu et referma le frigidaire. Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?  
_Assez calme. Elle avança vers lui. Va préparer ton sac, demain nous partons camper.  
_Camper ! Gabrielle on a cours demain et cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas campé.  
_S'il te plait Stefan. J'ai envie que l'on passe du temps ensemble. Elle fit ses yeux de chien battu.  
_Bon. Il souffla. Si ça peut te rendre heureuse pourquoi pas. Et où allons nous ?  
_Près du Mont Rodgers. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
_C'est là où nous allions avec maman. Stefan suivit sa sœur. On part à qu'elle heure ?  
_On décolle à sept heure. Gabrielle entama la montée des marches.  
_Ok, je vais téléphoner à Elena et faire mon sac. Il se stoppa en bas de l'escalier et fut frappé par un détail. Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ta veste ? Tu sorts ?  
_J'ai quelque chose à faire en ville. Je rentrerai pas tard. Sur ses mots elle grimpa la dernière marche et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée.»  
Stefan grimpa en un éclair l'escalier et vit sa sœur disparaître. Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Elena.  
De son coté Gabrielle traversa la coure bordée d'arbres et s'engouffra dans l'obscurité.

Elle réapparue comme par enchantement devant la maison des Gilbert, la rue était déserte. Gabrielle aperçut de la lumière provenant de la chambre d'Elena. Elle se dirigea vers la véranda en passant par le jardin, elle plia ses jambes et sauta. D'un bon léger elle atterrit sur le toit de cette dernière, sans un bruit elle marcha sur les tuiles et approcha de la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, Gabrielle frappa au carreau.  
Elena qui sortait de la salle de bain était en train d'enfiler son pyjama. Le tapement se répéta, elle compris à ce moment que quelqu'un était derrière la fenêtre. Elle avança avec méfiance vers la source sonore et écarta les rideaux. Elle fut surprise de voir Gabrielle accroupit sur le toit. Elena s'empressa d'ouvrir sa fenêtre.

«_Gabrielle ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille. Murmura Elena pour ne pas réveiller son frère.  
_Bon soir Elena, je suis désolé de te rendre visite aussi tard mais je devais te parler de quelque chose d'important. La jeune fille s'arrêta puis repris. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?  
_Oui entre, c'est vrai que tu n'es jamais venu chez moi. En disant ces mots Elena s'écarta de la fenêtre et laissa passer Gabrielle. Que devais tu me dire d'aussi important ?  
_Stefan a du te prévenir que nous allions camper. D'un coup d'œil rapide elle découvrit la chambre de son amie. En fin c'est ce qu'il croit !  
_Comment ça. Elena semblait surprise.  
_Je lui ai dit que nous allions camper pour qu'il accepte de quitter la ville. J'ai l'intention de le sevrer, de lui montrer comment il peut contrôler sa soif. Gabrielle s'approcha du miroir placé au dessus du bureau et regarda les photos.  
_Tu comptes t'y prendre de quelle façon ? Elena s'assit sur son lit.  
_J'espère que ce qui fonctionne pour moi fonctionnera pour lui. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre restée ouverte. En fin je verrai bien comment la situation évoluera.  
_Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ferras ton possible pour aider Stefan. Elena se redressa et avança vers Gabrielle. Tu t'en vas ?  
_Oui,je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Elle posa ses mains contre l'encadrement et s'apprêta à sortir.  
_Tu pourrais rester, on ferait connaissance. Elena lui sourit.  
_Pourquoi pas. Gabrielle referma la fenêtre.  
_C'est super. Elena retourna sur son lit et invita Gabrielle à la rejoindre. J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi.  
_D'accord que veux tu savoir ? Demanda Gabrielle.  
_Ta couleur préférée, ton plat favori...toutes les choses que tu as faites ou vue ? Elena était impatiente de découvrir les moindres détails.  
_Alors, ma couleur préférée est le vert, j'adore la tagliatelles au saumon. J'ai en tout huit tatouages et pour toutes les choses que j'ai vue il nous faudrait discuter au moins un mois sans interruption. Gabrielle rigola.  
_J'ai une autre question que me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Elena semblait gênée.  
_Oui je t'écoutes !  
_Comment es-tu devenus vampire ? Si tu ne veux pas me répondre je comprendrai.  
_Non il n'y a pas de problème. Gabrielle pris une grande inspiration.»

FLASH BACK (Gabrielle raconte sa transformation à Elena)

Les souvenirs de Gabrielle lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle fut transformée en vampire il y a cent quarante cinq ans.  
Son enfance fut douce malgré sa maladie,en effet elle souffrait d'une déficience cardiaque qui l'empêchait de vivre comme tous les enfants de son âge. Elle ne pouvait pas faire tous ce qu'elle voulait, constamment chaperonner par sa mère et son père. Les promenades étaient très rares et souvent écourtées par peur qu'elle ne se sente mal. Elle passait ses journées à l'intérieur, ce qui fut bien malheureux pour elle car son rêve le plus cher était de voyager.  
Grâce à Damon et Stefan ses souffrances étaient soulagées voir même oubliées. Gabrielle adoraient ses frères, la maison devenait leur terrain de jeu. Ils passaient des jours entiers à jouer dans le manoir familiale. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas découvrir le monde, ses frères faisaient donc venir le monde dans sa chambre. Quand le soir venait ils lui racontaient des histoires sur les divers continents du globe, ils imitaient les animaux sauvages d'Afrique, derrière un drap ils faisaient un spectacle d'ombres chinoises, ils avaient créé un univers bien à eux où Gabrielle se sentait normale. Ses meilleurs souvenirs dates de cette époque mais le bonheur fut une fois de plus éphémère.  
Le départ de Damon pour l'armée avait bouleversé son équilibre. Gabrielle souffrait de son absence, ce dernier lui écrivait des lettres chaque semaine, dans lesquelles il lui décrivait toutes les choses qu'il voyait ou faisait. Quant à Stefan,il fut présent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Katherine. En effet cette mystérieuse demoiselle s'accapara le jeune homme au détriment de Gabrielle. Les journées étaient longues et ennuyeuses sans la présence si réconfortante de ses frères. La maladie gagnait du terrain sans le soutien fraternel régénérateur. Les permissions de Damon lui avaient redonnées des forces mais quand ce dernier tomba à son tour sous le charme de Katherine, Gabrielle perdit le goût de vivre.  
Les mois passèrent et les moments passés avec ses frères se firent de plus en plus rares jusqu'à ce que l'état de Gabrielle empire subitement. Son cœur malade allait cesser de battre,la fièvre c'était emparée d'elle et le docteur annonça qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de plus. La jeune fille accepta son sort d'une façon très sereine comme si la mort n'était qu'une étape de plus dans sa vie.  
Sa mère souffrait de la voir s'éteindre au fil des journées, son père s'était impliqué corps et âme dans la chasse aux vampire pour oublier son chagrin. Quant à Damon et Stefan ils furent accablés de remords. Ils avaient laissé leur petite sœur souffrante pour gouter à un amour impossible. Gabrielle ne pouvait leurs en vouloir, elle profita de ses derniers instants avec eux.

Katherine qui avait remarqué la tristesse de ses deux amants décida de rendre visite à la jeune malade. Ce fut la matinée précédant son arrestation, la sublime immortelle demanda à Madame Salvatore la permission de s'entretenir avec Gabrielle, elle usa de la contrainte pour arriver à ses fins.  
Katherine choisi cette matinée car elle savait que Damon & Stefan devaient partir chasser avec leur père. Elle frappa de sa main de marbre à la porte et entra, elle découvrit Gabrielle en train de lire. La jeune fille alors âgée de bientôt seize ans était d'une frêle beauté que Katherine contempla un instant avant de venir s'assoir près de cette dernière. Gabrielle posa son livre et regarda la jeune femme qui lui avait volé ses frères.  
«_Vous êtes Mademoiselle Katherine Pearce n'est-ce pas ? La voix de Gabrielle était faible.  
_Oui je le suis mais comment m'as tu reconnu ? Katherine arrangea sa coiffure.  
_Stefan & Damon m'ont si souvent parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. L'enfant lui sourit.  
_Cela ne m'étonne pas de tes frères. L'immortelle s'arrêta puis elle repris. Je devrais être jalouse de l'amour et de l'affection qu'ils te portent mais je ne peux pas car ce qui les rend heureux me ravie et ce qui les attriste m'anéantis. Katherine posa sa main sur le front brulant de Gabrielle, la peau glacée soulagea sa fièvre.  
_Votre main est si froide pourtant vous paraissait pleine de vie. La mourante en ignorait la raison.  
_La vie est une chose si fragile. Katherine s'approcha de Gabrielle et lui murmura à l'oreille. Alors que la mort est si douce qu'elle te fera oublier toutes les souffrances que tu as enduré. Il n'y a plus de peine ni de maladie. Je vais te faire un cadeau, la nouvelle vie que tu auras comblera toutes tes envies. Tu vivras à jamais avec tes frères et ainsi mon bonheur sera complet. Nous formerons une famille qui perdurera à travers les époques. Tu seras ma sœur, ma fille et la source de mon éternelle joie. Katherine déposa sur le front de la jeune fille un baisé, se releva et sortit de la chambre.»

Gabrielle compris de nombreuses années plus tard ce que Katherine lui avait dit. La transformer en vampire de façon à conserver ses amants. Le plan si parfait de l'immortelle ne se déroula pas comme elle l'espérait, le soir même de sa visite elle fut emprisonnée et brulée vive dans l'église avec les siens.

Le lendemain c'est avec une grande tristesse que Gabrielle appris par son père la mort de ses frères «Ils ont été tués par des vampires.». Le deuil cumulé à la maladie furent insupportables, cela ne pouvait être vrai.

La jeune sœur rassembla ses dernière forces et se glissa hors de la maison la nuit suivante. Elle marcha jusqu'au cimetière où selon les dires de son père étaient enterrés Damon et Stefan. Elle traversa le lugubre lieu de recueillement. Gabrielle s'écroula en larmes devant les tombes de ses frères, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et passa la nuit face à son malheur. Dans un moment de lucidité elle crut les apercevoir puis elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.  
Elle fut réveillée par sa mère qui le matin même avait trouvé la chambre de sa fille vide et le corps de son mari sans vie. La pauvre était complètement anéantit, elle avait perdu tous ceux qu'elle aimait et le dernier membre de sa famille allait bientôt les rejoindre.  
Gabrielle se réveilla dans sa chambre, elle pensait ne jamais rouvrir les yeux. Sa mère était là, dans le fauteuil à bascule, elle se leva et approcha de son enfant.

«_Reposes toi Gabrielle,dit elle.  
_Je les ai vu maman, ils étaient dans le cimetière. Père a menti ils ne sont pas morts. Gabrielle se mit à pleurer. Où est-il ? Je veux lui parler.  
_Ton père...Elle eu dut mal à formuler sa phrase. Ton père nous a quitté, il a était tué la nuit dernière.  
_Non ! Les pleurs de l'enfant ne firent qu'augmenter. Bientôt je vais les rejoindre, la mort frappe à ma porte, je vais disparaître à jamais.  
_Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. La mère embrassa le front de sa fille. Je dois m'absenter un moment mais je reviendrai vite.»

Gabrielle se rendormit à force de pleurer. Quand elle s'éveilla la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Sa chambre était éclairée par une faible lampe, elle aperçut deux ombres dans le fond. Ces dernières avancèrent vers elle, Damon & Stefan étaient venus pour la voir. La jeune fille pensait une fois de plus rêver. Damon s'assit à coté d'elle et Stefan s'accroupit près du lit. Quelque chose avait changé en eux, Gabrielle eu l'impression que l'étincelle de vie qui brillait dans leurs yeux c'était éteinte. Damon caressa le visage de sa petite sœur et Stefan baisa sa main.  
«_C'est vous que la mort envoie pour venir me chercher ? Gabrielle regarda ses frères.  
_Non Gabrielle, tu ne vas pas mourir. Dit Stefan en larmes.  
_Nous te sauverons. Murmura Damon. Nous allons te guérir et plus jamais tu ne ressentiras de douleur ni de peine.  
_Comment ? Vous n'êtes que des hommes. Répondit Gabrielle.  
_Nous sommes bien plus. En disant ces mots Stefan se déplaça en éclair de l'autre coté du lit et s'assit au près de sa sœur. Crois tu que nous sommes assez fort pour la transformer. Demanda-t-il à son frère.  
_Je l'ignore, je vais lui faire boire de mon sang et tu lui en ferra boire du tiens. Répondit Damon.  
_Tu as surement raison. Acquiesça Stefan.  
_Gabrielle,dit Damon en se mordant le poignet. Nous allons te donner le remède qui te permettra de vivre. Il approcha son poignet meutrie vers la bouche de sa sœur. Bois et tu guériras.  
_Oui. La jeune fille posa sa bouche contre le bras de Damon et aspira le sang qui en provenait.  
_Voila, maintenant bois le sang de Stefan. Damon usa de la contrainte par peur qu'elle ne refuse.  
_Approche petite sœur. Stefan répéta le geste de son frère. Tout ira bien mieux d'ici quelques heures. Il aida Gabrielle à se rallonger. Maintenant dors.»

Gabrielle lui obéie, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormie. Ses frère l'un après l'autre l'embrassèrent sur le front et se levèrent. Au même moment leur mère entra dans la pièce, elle ne fut pas surprise de les voir, elle les avait autorisé à entrer. C'était elle aussi qui après les avoir cherché pendant des heures, leurs avait demandé de venir sauver Gabrielle. Elle s'approcha d'eux, les enlaça puis elle se recula.

«_Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_Oui, Stefan et Damon répondirent en même temps.  
_Que va-t-il se passer quand elle s'éteindra puis se réveillera ? Elle regarda sa fille endormie.  
_Elle devra se nourrir pour terminer sa transformation. Dit Damon.  
_Je comprend, et qui va-t-elle tuer ? La matriarche passa sa main autour de son coup.  
_Nous trouverons quelqu'un,cela n'est pas de votre ressort mère. Dit Stefan.  
_Et pour le soleil ? La lumière vous est mortelle ! Lança-t-elle.  
_J'irais voir Emily, elle pourra nous aider. Répondit Damon.  
_Je vois que tout est prêt, à présent partez. Elle ouvrit la porte et leurs fit signe de quitter les lieux. Elle sera dans le caveau familiale. En disant ces mots elle referma la porte.»

Stefan et Damon sortirent de la maison en une fraction de seconde et ils disparurent. Damon abandonna son frère et partit chez Emily. Il traversa la foret et arriva dans un clairière où était construite une petite maison, de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. Il avança jusqu'à la porte, il fut surpris de voir Emily ouvrir cette dernière. La sorcière le fixa.

«_Que faites vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_J'ai besoin de votre aide pour...Il ne put finir sa phrase.  
_Gabrielle. Vous lui avez fait boire de votre sang. Emily ferma la porte et avança vers Damon.  
_Comment le savez-vous ? Il ne comprenait pas.  
_Katherine avait prévu de la transformer, elle savait que la mort de Gabrielle allait vous anéantir. En disant ces mots elle sortit de son tablier une bague identique à celles qu'elle avait fabriqué pour Damon et Stefan. Avant de vous la remettre je voudrai obtenir quelque chose de vous. Elle referma sa main.  
_Que voulez-vous de moi ? Damon tenta de percer l'esprit de la sorcière.  
_Votre père connaissait mon secret tout comme Jonathan Gilbert. A présent tous les membres du conseil le savent et ils viendront me prendre avant l'aube. Je suis prête à affronter ma mort mais je veux que mes enfants vivent. Emmenez les loin d'ici et je vous donnerai la bague de votre sœur.»  
Damon acquiesça, Emily lui murmura l'endroit où il devait emmener ses enfants. Il attendit quelques minutes sur le seuil de la porte puis Emily réapparut accompagnée d'un petit garçon âgé de cinq ans et d'une petite fille de deux ans. La mère enlaça ses enfants pour la dernière fois de sa vie et les confia à Damon. Ce dernier porta dans ses bras la progéniture d'Emily et débuta sa course vers Salem. La sorcière retourna à l'intérieur, elle savait que Damon reviendrait très vite, les vampires sont capables de parcourir des centaines de kilomètres en moins d'une heure.

L'aube allait se lever d'ici quatre petites heures, la plaine était calme. Emily attendait le retour de Damon, il ne tarda pas à revenir. La jeune femme le sentit approcher et ouvrit la porte. Le vampire se tenait droit devant elle, il lui tendit une lettre. Emily déchira de ses fines mains l'enveloppe, elle reconnu au premier coup d'œil l'écriture de sa sœur. Sur le papier il était inscrit que les enfants d'E mily étaient bien arrivés à Salem. Elle plia le papier en deux puis elle ressortit la bague de son tablier et la donna à Damon. Ce dernier la remercia puis il se retourna en direction du bois. Emily l'interpella.  
«_Lequel d'entre vous lui a fait boire de son sang ? Demanda la sorcière.  
_Nous n'avons pas choisi, chacun d'entre nous lui en a fait boire. Son état était si,critique nous ne savions pas si le sang d'un seul allait la sauver. Répondit Damon.  
_J'espère que vous saurez veiller sur elle, les pouvoirs de votre sœur seront supérieurs à ceux de vos semblables. Un vampire devient ce qu'il est en fonction de celui qui lui a donné le vie. Vos sangs mêlés feront d'elle une exception parmi votre race. Emily regarda Damon s'en aller.»  
Elle retourna dans sa petite maison et attendit l'aube. Elle resta immobile devant sa fenêtre, elle ne protesta pas quand Jonathan Gilbert accompagné d'une milice l'emmena vers sa funeste destinée.

Gabrielle mourut la nuit où elle vu ses frères. Elle fut placée dans le caveau familiale le matin même. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, comment expliquer le réveil soudain d'une morte .  
Sa mère l'avait fait parer de sa plus belle robe, ses longs cheveux étaient tressés. L'enfant reposait dans un cercueil en hêtre. La crypte était froide, sombre et humide. Le couvercle du cercueil avait été retiré, laissant apparaître le corps inerte de la jeune fille. Sa peau était d'un blanc nacré, ses muscles ne bougeaient plus. Soudain un souffle jaillit de ses narines, elle se redressa d'un seul coup, elle était maintenant assise et observait la pénombre au tour d'elle. Stefan & Damon avancèrent vers leur sœur, ils l'aidèrent à descendre de son cercueil. Gabrielle les serra dans ses bras, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire,ses frères étaient en vie et elle aussi.

«_Suis-je morte ? Sommes-nous au paradis ?Demanda-t-elle. Si c'est le cas il est bien lugubre.  
_Tu es morte et ressuscitée. Répondit Stefan.  
_Ressuscitée ? Cela ne se peut ! A moins d'être...elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase.  
_Un vampire ? Tu ne l'es pas encore, tu es en transition. Lui dit Damon en lui tendant la bague fabriquée par Emily. Tu en auras besoin pour te protéger du soleil.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'être en transition ? Gabrielle se souvint de ce que son père lui avait dit au sujet des vampires.  
_Tu auras besoin de te nourrir pour terminer ta transformation. Stefan s'approcha d'elle. Si tu refuse de le faire tu t'éteindra très vite.  
_Et je mourrai. Si je veux vivre je devrai tuer quelqu'un. C'est un choix que je ne saurai faire. La peine a disparu je suis enfin en vie. Gabrielle se retourna vers son cercueil et caressa le bois. Comment avez-vous réussi à faire ce choix ?  
_La soif est bien plus forte qu'on ne le croit, y résister ne fait que l'amplifier. Damon en disant ces mots regarda méchamment Stefan.  
_Je serai donc obligée de me nourrir quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne peux pas ôter la vie d'une personne pour sauver la mienne. Gabrielle se mit à pleurer. Mon corps réclame ce que je ne peux lui donner.  
_Toi seule peux faire ce choix, personne d'autre. Répondit Damon, puis il se tourna vers la grande porte en fer qui fermait l'entée du tombeau. Quelqu'un vient par ici ! Gabrielle reste dans la crypte !»

Damon avança vers l'ouverture accompagné de Stefan,leur sœur resta en arrière. Les deux frères poussèrent la porte et sortirent devant le tombeau. Devant eux se tenait leur mère, son visage fut réjouit de les voir mais elle garda ses distances. Ses fils restèrent immobiles.

«_Est-elle réveillée ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_Oui mère. Damon baissa ses yeux.  
_C'est-elle nourrit ? Elle n'osait pas regarder ses fils.  
_Non, elle s'y refuse. Répondit Stefan. L'idée d'ôter la vie d'une personne lui est trop douloureuse.  
_Et si cette personne s'offrait à elle ? Madame Salvatore avança vers eux.  
_Mère non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Contestèrent Damon est Stefan à l'uni son.  
_C'est mon devoir de mère. Je ne peux pas la regarder mourir une seconde fois en sachant que je peux la sauver. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Vous vivrez éternellement et veillerez sur elle quoi qu'il arrive. Mon sacrifice ne sera donc pas vain.»  
Elle enlaça pour la dernière fois ses fils et se dirigea vers la crypte. Ces derniers la regardèrent les yeux plein de larmes entrer dans sa tombe.

Madame Salvatore descendit les quelques marches en pierre du tombeau, elle posa ses mains contres les parois rocheuses pour ne pas glisser. Elle arriva dans une sombre pièce, la lumière de la lune éclaira la pénombre laissant apparaître Gabrielle recroquevillait dans un coin. Madame Salvatore fit quelques pas en direction de sa fille.  
«_N'approchez pas ! Grogna Gabrielle.  
_Gabrielle je suis venu pour t'aider. Répondit elle.  
_Chaque battement de votre cœur met insupportable. La jeune fille leva la tête. Partez !  
_Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ton destin.»  
Au même instant la condamnée sortit une dague dissimulée dans un de ses bas et s'entailla l'avant bras gauche. Le sang se mit à couler, l'odeur rendit Gabrielle complètement folle. Elle luta mais sa soif pris le dessus. L'appel du sang eu raison de l'enfant, elle ressentit une douleur intense au niveau de sa mâchoire. Ses canines acérées sortirent et ses yeux devinrent rouge. Sans pouvoir se contrôler elle se rua sur sa mère.

***

Gabrielle finit de raconter comment elle était devenue vampire. Elle détourna son regard d'Elena et essuya les quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Sa voix tremblait puis elle réussit à se calmer. Le cœur d'Elena se serra, la mère de Gabrielle avait donné sa vie pour que cette dernière vive. Elle enlaça sa nouvelle amie, toutes deux restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. A présent Elena faisait entièrement confiance à Gabrielle, lui avouer la vérité sur sa transformation avait tracé un lien entre les deux jeunes filles.  
«_Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Elena.  
_Je me suis réveillé loin de Mystic Falls, j'étais seule avec Stefan, Damon était parti. Je me suis fait la promesse de ne jamais plus boire du sang humain. Ma mère a donné sa vie pour me sauver, elle est la seule que j'ai prise. Répondit Gabrielle.»  
Il était bientôt trois heures du matin, Elena montra des signes de fatigue. Gabrielle la laissa se reposer et rentra chez elle. Elle passa de nouveau par la fenêtre, sauta et atterrit sans un bruit dans le jardin. En un éclair elle disparut dans la nuit.

Le soleil montrait le bout de son nez, Gabrielle était déjà debout. Elle avait mis pour l'occasion une tenue de randonnée, son sac à dos ainsi que son sac de couchage étaient prêts il ne manquait plus que Stefan. Ce fut Damon qui fit apparition en premier, il toisa sa petite sœur.  
«_On est bien matinale ce matin. Lança Gabrielle à son frère ainé.  
_Je ne voulais pas manquer votre départ. Damon ricana. Si j'étais toi je le surveillerai et je fouillerai son sac aussi.»  
Stefan entra dans le salon et surpris son frère et sa sœur entrain de discuter. Il posa son sac sur le canapé et s'étira.  
«_Maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir y aller ! Gabrielle ramassa ses affaires.  
_Je te suis. Stefan attrapa son sac et salua son frère.»  
Les deux plus jeunes des Salvatore se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, sortirent de la maison et déposèrent leurs sacs dans le coffre de la voiture de Gabrielle. Damon les suivi puis il s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il observa son frère et sa sœur quitter la propriété à bord de l'automobile. Il retourna à l'intérieur et ferma la porte.

La route était longue et déserte jusqu'au Mont Rodgers, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant aucun nuage à l'horizon. La voiture de sport roulait à toute allure, le paysage défilait derrière les vitre teintées. Les quatre heures de trajet passèrent rapidement, nos deux vampires restèrent très silencieux. Le bolide s'engouffra sur un petit chemin de terre et se gara une centaine de mètres plus loin. Le calme de la foret fut perturbé par le claquement des portières, Stefan sorti leurs sacs du coffre. Gabrielle inspira l'air frais de la nature. Les cimes des arbres montaient jusqu'au ciel, le sol était recouvert de verdures et de fougères. Cette étendue verte chlorophylle était transpercée par les larges troncs des conifères.  
Gabrielle vérifia que sa voiture fut bien fermée puis elle enfila son sac à dos, Stefan qui avait déjà son paquetage sur les épaules l'attendait près d'un sentier. La jeune fille pris la tête de leur petite expédition, Stefan la suivi sans un mot puis il la rattrapa.

«_Gaby, peux tu me dire pourquoi tu voulais te retrouver seule avec moi ? Stefan fixa sa petite sœur.  
_Hum...j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir une raison pour passer du temps avec toi ? Elle balbutia  
_Je trouve juste ça curieux, Damon va être jaloux. Il rigola.  
_Écoutes, il ne sera pas jaloux , Damon et moi c'est compliqué, un jour nous devrons nous expliquer mais là je veux passer du temps avec toi. Elle caressa la joue droite de son frère. Tu m'a manqué Stefan, vraiment manqué, plus que quiconque.  
_Tu m'a manqué Gaby. Stefan enlaça sa sœur. J'ai fait l'erreur de te laisser partir en pensant que ce serait meilleur pour toi. Et au final je me suis retrouvé loin de toi, plus jamais ça n'arrivera. Je te le promet.  
_Ne te blâme pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'étais perdu et tu m'as aidé à m'en sortir. Gabrielle regarda son frère et lui sourit. Je ne sait pas ce que je serais devenu sans ton aide.  
_Damon s'en est voulu pendant des années et s'en veut encore mais il fait mine de ne pas s'en soucier. Stefan attrapa la main de sa sœur et ils avancèrent ensembles sur le sentier.  
_Il cache au plus profond de lui sa douceur et son humanité. Il a toujours agit de façon à nous protéger même si ça nous faisait souffrir implicitement. Damon est notre grand frère et il le sera toujours, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise. Gabrielle s'eclairci la voix.  
_Nous sommes liés pour l'éternité et nous ne pourrons jamais défaire ce lien. Stefan s'arrêta et changea de sujet. Tu te souviens du jeu au quel nous jouions autre fois ? Il se retourna vers Gabrielle et la regarda. Le premier à la clairière !»

Stefan partit à toutes allures en direction du sud, Gabrielle le talonna puis elle coupa à travers les bois. Ils filèrent si vite que même leurs ombres eurent du mal à les rattraper.  
L'arrivée était une petite clairière en plein milieu de la foret, nos deux vampires n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mètres quand Gabrielle sauta sur son frère. Ils tombèrent violemment en plein centre de la trouée. Ils étaient tout deux couchés sur le coté et face à face.

«_Wow, quelle force Gaby ! Stefan se releva en une seconde et aida sa sœur.  
_Ne me dis pas que tu te fais vieux ! Elle rigola. Cet endroit n'a pas changé, la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici c'était pour l'anniversaire de maman, elle adorait ce lieu. Au même moment Gabrielle posa son sac.  
_Ça remonte à loin. Il se défit de son sac,fouilla à l'intérieur et fut surpris de ne rien trouver à par ses affaires de toilette et des vêtements.  
_Ce que tu cherches n'est pas dans ton sac ! Elle s'adossa à un arbre face à son frère.  
_Quoi ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda-t-il.  
_Je t'ai menti, je voulais t'éloigner de la ville pour régler ton problème de dépendance et oui j'ai enlevé les poches de sang de ton sac bien avant que l'on quitte la maison. Son visage se durci.  
_Je n'ai aucun problème de dépendance, Damon t'a encore mis des idées en tête. Je vais bien. Stefan trembla.  
_Bien ! Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu as couru cent mètres et tu as besoin de ta dose de sang. Gabrielle avança vers lui. Je n'appelle pas ça aller bien Stefan. Tu sais exactement pourquoi je suis revenu à Mystic Falls, on aurait du avoir cette conversation il y a un moment.  
_Comme si tu pouvais m'aider Gaby ! Il se leva et lui fit fasse. Tu as toujours été plus forte que Damon et moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Il ramassa son sac et tourna le dos à sa sœur.  
_Ne t'en fuis pas Stefan ! En un éclair elle se retrouva devant lui et posa sa main contre le torse de son frère pour lui barrer la route. Je ne peux pas comprendre se que tu ressens mais je peux au moins t'aider à redevenir le Stefan que tu étais. Ne laisses pas ton instinct gouverner ta vie.  
_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais... Stefan s'écroula. Cette fois-ci c'est différent, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.  
_Ça va aller, je vais t'aider comme tu as su le faire pour moi. Gabrielle essuya les larmes de son frères. Mais il faudra que tu sois fort et que tu me fasse entièrement confiance. Elle passa ses bras autour de Stefan et embrassa son front. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.»

Stefan s'allongea sur le sol, son corps criait famine mais il ne pouvait assouvir sa soif. Il devait éliminer le sang humain de son organisme et il n'existait qu'un seul moyen. Se dépenser. Gabrielle ne le quitta pas des yeux, elle l'aida à se relever et ensembles ils se remirent à courir. Ils traversèrent la forets dans tous les sens, en sautant d'arbres en arbre. Ils passèrent le restant de la journée à crapahuter dans les moindres recoins du sous bois.  
Quand la nuit tomba, ils retournèrent à leur campement. Gabrielle alluma un feu et sortit un sachets de guimauves de son sac, Stefan installa son duvet puis s'assit près de sa sœur. L'odeur sucrée des guimauves grillées fit saliver la jeune fille, elle se nourrissait de sang animal mais les sucreries était l'un de ses péchés mignons. Après s'être restaurés,ils se glissèrent dans leur sac de couchage respectif. Stefan resta très silencieux puis il tourna le dos à sa sœur. Cette dernière garda les yeux ouverts toute la nuit, elle faisait confiance à son frère mais la peur qu'il comète un acte irréfléchi l'empêchait de dormir.

Les rayons du soleil percèrent l'épais feuillage, les faisceaux de lumière tapissèrent le sol terreux de la clairière. Les oiseaux entonnèrent leur mélodieux chant et la foret repris petit à petit sa vie sous le nouveau soleil. Stefan s'éveilla, il étira ses bras et bailla. Gabrielle était assise sur une buche, elle sirotait un café et fixait son frère.

«_Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_Oui très bien. Il se redressa. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
_A peine une heure, tu avais l'air de si bien dormir que je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter. Elle attrapa une tasse, décrocha la petite cafetière métallique pendu au dessus du feu et versa le liquide noirâtre dans le récipient. Elle avança jusqu'à son frère et lui donna la tasse. Bois, ça te ferras du bien.  
_Merci. Stefan avala le contenu d'un trait. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu compte m'aider comment ?  
_Je vais de voir te pousser à bout ! Gabrielle lui sourit;  
_Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Stefan ne comprenait pas.  
_Il faut que tu t'énerves, que ta soif prenne le contrôle. Ne t'en fait pas je vais gérer la situation. Elle s'éloigna de son frère.  
_Tu as perdu l'esprit, je dois la réfréner et non me laisser envahir ! Stefan se leva.  
_Je ne pourrai t'aider que si tu es au bord de la démence. On commence ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_Je te fais confiance. Stefan souffla.  
_Alors, ça fait quoi de briser le cœur de son propre frère ? Tu sais quand tu était la marionnette de Katherine et qu'a cause de toi elle a été arrêtée. Ou encore tu as ressenti quoi quand tu as ôter la vie de papa ? J'oubliais le pire de tous tes actes, forcer Damon à se transformer pour que tu ne sois pas seul dans ta minable et insignifiante vie. Comment est-ce que tu te sens Stefan ? Le sang que tu as sur les mains ne te gènes pas ? Gabrielle énonça les pires horreurs à son frère.  
_Arrêtes ! Hurla Stefan  
_Tu es un monstre et un assassin Stefan, tu auras beau te mentir tu restera ce que tu es ! Un MONSTRE, un ASSASSIN. Les mots de Gabrielle résonnèrent dans la tête de Stefan.  
_NON ! Les yeux de Stefan devinrent rouge sang, les veines se dessinèrent sur sa peau pale et ses crocs apparurent. En un éclair il se rua sur sa sœur, la plaqua contre un arbre, la main serrée contre sa gorge. Je ne suis pas un monstre !  
_Regardes toi ! Tu n'es plus toi-même ! Gabrielle rigola. Ça a été plus facile que je ne le pensais !  
_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Stefan s'énerva .  
_Te provoquer ! Tu as si soif que la moindre remarque te donne envi de tuer ton offenseur. Tu vas me tuer Stefan ? Moi ta sœur, ta chaire, ton sang . Tu vas me tuer comme tant d'autre ou tu vas me laisser t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_Sauve moi ! Stefan lâcha Gabrielle.  
_Tu te sauveras tout seul , je ne peux que te donner la volonté d'y arriver. Elle atteint son sac en une seconde, l'ouvrit et en sortit une poche de sang. Elle serra la poche dans sa main, le plastique céda, le sang coula sur le sol. Si tu fais un pas dans ma direction tu atteindra le point de non retour. Lança-t-elle à Stefan.  
_L'odeur du sang m'appelle. Il se força à reculer.  
_Bien. Elle avança vers lui, la poche à la main. Tu veux savoir comment je fais pour résister ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_Oui ! Les yeux de Stefan se tintèrent de pourpre, il obligeait son corps à ne pas bouger, la douleur ne faisait que grandir.  
_Tu dois penser au mal que tu pourrais faire si tu écoutait tes instincts. Le nombre de personne que tu pourrait blesser ou tuer. Et surtout tu dois penser à la personne que tu aimes le plus, celle avec qui tu te sens le mieux. Songes à la peine que tu ressentirais si tu la tuais. Gabrielle se tenait face à son  
frère.  
_Elena ! Stefan tomba à genoux.  
_L'amour que tu éprouve pour elle doit être ton arme contre ta soif. Elle se pencha sur son frère. Tu comprends ?  
_Oui. Les yeux de Stefan redevinrent normaux, son visage de vampire avait disparu pour laisser réapparaitre celui du frère que Gabrielle connaissait si bien.  
_Tu sembles aller mieux. Elle l'aida à se relever. Ton esprit est bien plus fort que tu ne le croit Stefan. Elle s'approcha du feu où quelques braises crépitaient encore et elle y jeta la poche de sang. Elle essuya sa main ensanglantée et retourna au près de son frère. Maintenant ça va aller.  
_Merci ! Il enlaça sa sœur plus fort que jamais.  
_Ce n'est pas fini, tu devras te contrôler tout les jours et je ne serai pas toujours là pour te calmer.  
_Je sais. Lui répondit-il.»

Gabrielle avait réussi, ce qui fonctionnait pour elle fonctionnait aussi pour Stefan. Elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi, il avait repris confiance en lui. La mission de la jeune fille semblait atteinte mais seul le temps le dirait.  
Stefan et Gabrielle restèrent immobiles un moment puis ils partirent se promener encore une fois.

Il était presque dix-sept heures quand ils retournèrent à leur campement, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent en direction de la voiture.

Ce fut Stefan qui pris le volant, et contrairement à l'aller, le retour fut plein de fou rire. Nos deux vampires se rappelèrent leurs enfances, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Les quatre heures de retour semblèrent des secondes. La voiture ne tarda pas à se rapprocher de la ville. Puis quand elle s'engouffra dans la grande avenue de Mystic Falls, Gabrielle fit signe à son frère de se garer.

«_Je vais descendre ici, je dois voir quelqu'un avant de rentrer. Dit elle. Ça ne t'embêtes pas ?  
_Non, on se voit tout à l'heure, je retrouverai Elena au Grill tu pourrais nous rejoindre !  
_Pas de soucis, on fait comme ça. Elle déposa un baisé sur la joue droite de son frère et ouvrit la portière.  
_Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dit à qui tu pense pour réfréner ta soif. Lança Stefan.  
_ A maman. Gabrielle sortit, referma la portière et salua son frère avant de disparaître dans une ruelle.»  
La voiture redémarra en direction de la propriété familiale.

La destination de Gabrielle fut simple à trouver, elle se rendit chez Elena. Elle monta les marches du perron et frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme souriante ouvrit la porte et regarda tendrement Gabrielle.  
«Bonsoir,excusez moi de vous déranger, est-ce qu'Elena est là ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_Tu dois être la petite sœur de Stefan et Damon. La jeune femme tendit sa main vers Gabrielle. Je suis Jenna la tante d'Elena, ravis de te rencontrer. Entres,Elena est dans la cuisine. Elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer la vampire. *Elena quelqu'un voudrait te voir* lança Jenna à sa nièce.  
_J'arrive... Elena sortit de la cuisine, traversa le salon et arriva dans l'entrée. Gabrielle ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. Elle enlaça son amie.  
_je vais vous laissez mon film va commencer. Jenna retourna dans le salon.  
_Allons dans ma chambre. Murmura Elena. »  
Le deux jeunes filles montèrent les escaliers, une fois arrivées sur la pallier, elle entrèrent dans la chambre. Au même moment un jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, il aperçut sa sœur en compagnie de l'inconnue qui l'avait secourut lors de son agression. Il retourna dans sa chambre en essayant de comprendre comment Elena la connaissait.

Elena fixait Gabrielle puis elle se lança.  
«_C'est bon signe que tu sois là ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_Plutôt oui ! L'immortelle rigola. Ne t'en fais pas, si je suis venu te voir c'est pour te prévenir que mon plan a marché. Enfin l'étape numéro une a fonctionné après il n'y a que Stefan qui puisse faire pencher la balance. Mais je suis confiante. Elle s'assit sur le lit d'Elena.  
_Oh mon dieu ! La jeune fille sauta au coup de sa nouvelle amie. Merci Gabrielle, merci !  
_Maintenant s'est à Stefan de faire ses preuves. Elle regarda Elena. Si j'étais toi je me ferrai super belle !  
_Pourquoi ? Elena était perplexe.  
_Stefan veut te voir, il devrait te téléphoner dans pas longtemps pour te demander de le retrouver au Grill.  
_Ok, tu ne bouges pas. Elle fouilla dans son armoire, en sortit des vêtements et partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer.  
_Je ne bouge pas, c'est compris. Gabrielle s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond.  
_Ça y est ! Elena surgit de la salle de bain, elle portait une ravissante robe noire et une paire de ballerines. Son téléphone sonna, elle parla avec son correspondant quelques minutes puis elle raccrocha.  
_Ne me dis pas, c'était Stefan ! Gabrielle rigola et se redressa en un éclair. On y va !  
_Je te suis. Elena attrapa sa veste,son sac à main et sortit de sa chambre accompagnée de Gabrielle.»  
Le temps de prévenir Jenna et les filles étaient en route pour le Grill.

''Pendant ce temps dans la demeure des Salvatore''  
Stefan gara la voiture de sa sœur devant la maison, sortit les sacs du coffre et entra à l'intérieur. Damon apparut en haut de l'escalier, il descendit les marches et toisa son frère.  
«_Tu as l'air...ennuyeux à mourir. Il rigola. Où est Gabrielle ?  
_Merci du compliment. Stefan lui sourit. Elle devait faire quelque chose, je l'ai déposé pas loin de Grill.  
_Tu es donc redevenu normal, quand je dis ça je parle bien sure du régime 100% animal ! Il étira ses bras.  
_Oui, Gabrielle m'a vraiment aidé. Stefan commença à monter les marches de l'escalier.  
_Elle s'y est pris comment ? Damon rattrapa son frère. Ils arrivèrent ensembles au premier étages.  
_Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda Stefan.  
_Nope ! Elle avait trop peur que je te raconte tout ! Il grimaça.  
_Elle m'a dit que quand la soif devenait trop forte je devais penser à la personne que j'aime le plus. A la peine que je ressentirai si je l'a blessait ou pire. Elle m'a expliqué que l'amour sera l'arme avec laquelle je combattrai mes instinct. Stefan fixa son grand frère.  
_Elena ! C'est pas dure à trouver. Damon se gratte la tête. Et Gabrielle elle pense à qui pour contrôler sa soif ? Demanda-t-il. Elle fait preuve d'un grand self-control depuis tant d'années.  
_Elle pense à maman. Stefan déposa ses affaires et celles de sa sœur. Je dois retrouver Elena au Grill,tu veux venir ?  
_Je ne sais pas, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Le visage de Damon avait changé, il semblait confus.  
_Comme tu veux ! On se voit plus tard. Stefan dévala les escaliers et sortit de la maison. »

Damon resta immobile un instant, les mots de Stefan l'avait perturbé. Il avança vers sa chambre, il marcha comme perdu dans le brouillard. Il poussa la porte et entra. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque près de son lit. Damon extirpa de l'étagère centrale un vieux livre à la couverture de cuir. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre, c'était l'album familiale des Salvatore. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, il redécouvrit son passé à travers ses vieilles photographies. Il tourna les pages, les portraits de famille se succédèrent les uns aux autres. Puis il se stoppa sur l'effigie d'une femme, elle était belle, respirait la joie de vivre et l'amour.  
Le souvenir de sa mère lui revint en mémoire,son sacrifice pour permettre à Gabrielle de vivre.  
Le visage de Damon s'attrista, il caressa du bout de ses doigts le papier glacé, une larme tomba sur le coin de la page. Il referma l'album et le remis à sa place.

L'immortel ramassa sa veste en cuir et l'enfila, il sortit de sa chambre en direction de l'escalier. Il se stoppa devant le miroir, et observa son reflet. Son âme semblait meurtrie par le chagrin. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues puis en un instant il revêtit une fois de plus son masque de vampire sans faille. Il descendit les marches, il enferma sa peine au plus profond de lui et avança la tête haute. Personne ne devait savoir que derrières ses allures de méchant vampire sans cœur se cachait des sentiments humains tel que la peine et l'amour.


	4. Coma

**Chapitre IV:  
Coma**

Les semaines passèrent comme des secondes, les jours succédèrent aux nuits, la petite ville de Mystic Falls resta bien tranquille. La benjamine des Salvatore avait retrouvé un rythme de vie conciliant sa vraie nature et son apparence d'adolescente de seize ans. Stefan avait repris confiance en lui et son couple ne pouvait aller mieux. Gabrielle gardait un œil sur lui, il pouvait rechuter à n'importe quel moment, mais ces derniers temps Stefan avait fait preuve d'une volonté à toutes épreuves.  
Gabrielle n'accordait aucune importance au lycée, elle aimait juste l'idée de vivre normalement parmi les mortels, se mêler à eux et passer inaperçue. Cependant c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, se comporter comme une jeune fille quand on a bientôt cent soixante ans ce n'est pas évident. Comprendre les nouvelles tendances et suivre le mouvement voila le lourd quotidien des vampires. S'adapter au fil des siècles dans un monde qui ne cesse de changer demande une grande vivacité de corps et d'esprit.

L'après-midi s'annonçait très belle, le lycée grouillait une fois de plus d'élèves qui allaient et venaient dans tous les sens. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient regroupés le long du terrain de sport. La piste de course qui bordait la pelouse du stade soutenait les foulées des étudiants en plein effort. Gabrielle était immobile, elle attendait son équipier qui avançait à allure régulière puis elle commença sa course. Le bras droit en arrière, la main tendu vers celle de son partenaire, d'un geste rapide elle saisit le bâton rayé et accéléra le pas. Elle modéra son allure, traverser cent mètre en une seconde n'est pas normal pour un humain.  
Des particules de poussières voletaient dans les airs, il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant l'arrivée. Gabrielle franchi la ligne à la deuxième place, elle se pencha en avant, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et respira à fond.  
Elle fit mine d'être essoufflée quand le professeur de sport s'approcha d'elle.«Bien joué Salvatore ! Lança le coach en lui tapant sur l'épaule gauche.»

La jeune fille quitta la piste de course vers les gradins où se trouvaient ses affaires. Elle s'assit sur le banc, une jambe de chaque coté. Elle fouilla dans son sac et s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau. De sa fine main elle dévissa le bouchon et porta le goulot à sa bouche puis elle stoppa son geste. L'ouverture de la bouteille n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres quand elle senti l'odeur nauséabonde de la verveine.  
Elle revissa le bouchon et replaça la bouteille dans son sac. Elle scruta les alentours à la recherche du coupable mais ce fut en vain. Gabrielle rassembla ses affaires et quitta le terrain de sport au son  
de la cloche. Elle s'en alla vers le bâtiment central d'un pas rapide et décidé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Alaric apparut dans le couloir principal, il sortait d'une réunion . Il se dirigea vers sa salle de cour un paquet de copies sous le bras, il enfonça sa clef dans la serrure, posa sa main sur la poignée et appuya. La porte grinça, la lumière du couloir s'engouffra dans la classe, Alaric entra.  
Il déposa ses affaires et les copies sur son bureau, saisit le torchon pendu en dessous du tableau et commença à effacer la surface noire. Soudain il senti une présence dans la pièce, il se retourna lentement,prêt à bondir tel un lion sur sa proie.  
Alaric fut surpris d'apercevoir dans le fond de la salle Gabrielle, assise sur une des chaises, les pieds en l'air, les jambes posés sur la tablette. Elle le fixait, prête à anticiper le moindre de ses gestes. Le professeur se plaça devant son bureau.

«_Tiens, tu es là toi ! Il croisa ses bras sur son torse. Le cour d'Histoire c'était ce matin, à moins que tu ne sois devenues amnésique au fil des siècles je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es là.  
_Très drôle. Dit-elle.  
_D'ailleurs comment es-tu rentrés ici ? Tu fais comme ton frère Damon, tu forces les serrures ? Demanda-t-il.  
_La fenêtre était ouverte. Elle pointa de son index la fenêtre la plus proche du bureau. En effet les rideaux flottés portés par une légère brise.  
_Je vois, et que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence en dehors des heures de cours. Il se gratta le nez.  
_Ceci. Gabrielle se leva, traversa la pièce en un quart de seconde et déposa sur le bureau sa fameuse bouteille d'eau empoisonnée.  
_Une bouteille d'eau ! Alaric était perplexe.  
_Ouvrez la et respirez la. Elle le regarda de façon à lui faire comprendre que si il ne le faisait pas elle le forcerait.  
_Ok. Il empoigna la bouteille, dévissa le bouchon et respira. Hum... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as de la verveine dans ta bouteille ?  
_Si je le savais je ne serais pas là. Répondit-elle.  
_Bonne réponse. Alaric regarda la jeune fille. Et en quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider ?  
_Quand j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un avait tenté de m'empoisonner, je me suis demandé mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? J'ai réalisé que la seule personne avec qui j'avais pris un mauvais départ c'était vous, le professeur d'Histoire tueur de vampires. Puis je me suis souvenu que vous étiez en quelques sortes ami avec mes frères, j'en ai donc conclu que vous n'auriez jamais osé m'attaquer sournoisement. En disant cette phrase Gabrielle déposa sur la table une pomme rouge qu'elle avait dissimulée dans son dos.  
_Très bonne observation et pourquoi une pomme ? Alaric la toisa.  
_En signe d'un nouveau départ. Gabrielle lui souri tendrement. Je vous rassure elle n'ai pas empoisonnée. Elle rigola.  
_Merci, c'est gentil. Il saisit la pomme de sa main droite. A vrai dire je t'ai mal jugé. Il se tut un moment. Tu as prévenu tes frères pour la verveine ?  
_Non, ce sont mes affaires, ils en ont déjà assez avec les leurs. Répondit-elle en caressant le bois vernis du bureau de son professeur. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir.  
_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Alaric approcha la pomme près de ses lèvres et la croqua.  
_Je sais que vous connaissez plein de monde et j'aimerai que vous me procuriez la liste de tous les habitants de Mystic Falls qui connaissent l'existence des vampires. Gabrielle s'adossa au bureau face à Alaric.  
_Tu veux faire du porte à porte et leurs demander si ils ont voulu t'empoisonner ? Il pris un air sérieux.  
_Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Elle haussa le ton.  
_A voir ta réaction on ne dirait pas. Il rigola. Écoutes,je veux bien t'aider mais tu dois en informer tes frères. Il posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_Promis. Gabrielle fit la moue.  
_J'ai cour dans une heure et je dois terminer de corriger ces copies. Il regarda sa montre. Je te ferais signe quand j'aurai ta liste de noms. Peux-tu me passer ton numéro de portable ce sera plus simple pour te contacter. Alaric fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Mince où est mon agenda ?  
_Un jour vous perdrez votre tête. Gabrielle s'empara d'un stylo et attrapa tendrement le bras gauche de son professeur d'Histoire. Elle remonta la manche de sa chemise jusqu'au coude, retira le capuchon et approcha la mine de la peau blanche d'Alaric. Elle inscrivit délicatement sur la face interne de l'avant bras son numéro de téléphone. Puis elle souffla sur l'encre pour la faire sécher et baissa la manche. Alaric regarda Gabrielle comme fasciné par sa douceur et sa beauté éternelle.  
Voilà, dés que vous avez les noms vous m'appelez.  
_D'accord. Il semblait perturbé.  
_A bientôt Monsieur Saltzman. Elle le salua et quitta la pièce.»  
Alaric s'assit à son bureau, délaissa ses copies et commença à rédiger la longue liste de noms convoitée par son élève.

Gabrielle partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour les deux heures quotidiennes de soutien scolaire. Elle poussa la porte vitrée, alla signer le registre des présences et s'assit à la même table que les semaines précédentes.  
La vampire sorti de son sac à dos un calepin ainsi qu'un texte en anglais qu'elle devait traduire pour le sur-lendemain. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait travailler tranquillement car personne n'allait venir lui demander de l'aide.  
Une heure passa dans le silence total,Gabrielle avait fini son devoir et n'avait pas envie d'en commencer un autre. Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses bras et frôla la somnolence.

Un jeune homme s'approcha doucement de sa table, Gabrielle se redressa et le regarda. Il était grand, brun, les cheveux coiffés en brosse, ses oreilles en pointes affinaient son visage. Il portait un blouson de l'équipe de football du lycée par dessus un t-shirt noir. Il hésita à parler puis il se lança.

«_Excuses moi de te déranger, tu es bien membre du groupe du soutien scolaire ? Il la regarda gêné.  
_Oui, la seule et unique . Elle rigola. Je m'appelle Gabrielle Salvatore. Elle se leva et tendit sa main vers le jeune homme. Tu as besoin d'aide dans quelle matière ?  
_Tyler Lockwood. Il lui serra la main. En littérature, c'est Madame Parker qui m'a conseillé de venir au soutien. En fin c'était plutôt un ordre qu'un conseil. Il sourit.  
_Je vois. Un frisson parcourra le corps de Gabrielle quand sa paume de main rentra en contact avec celle de Tyler. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation au paravent, un mélange de peur et de fascination.  
_Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Tyler la regarda de ses yeux perçants.  
_Oui très bien. Elle invita le jeune homme à prendre un siège. Dis moi quel livre êtes vous entrain d'étudier ? Je ne suis quand première année, on a pas le même programme.  
_''Des souris et des hommes'' de John Steinbeck. Répondit il. On a une interro dans trois semaines et j'ai pas dépassé le premier chapitre.  
_Il va falloir t'y mettre ! Tu sais sur quoi va porter l'examen ? Gabrielle attrapa son crayon à papier et le secoua nerveusement.  
_Sur la misère et la solitude humaine, quelque chose comme ça. Il tordit sa bouche.  
_Pour le moment je vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour toi. Une fois que tu auras lu le roman et fait des résumé de chaque chapitre, nous pourrons réfléchir à cette question.  
_Wow ! Je pensais juste aller sur Google et rechercher des infos. Tyler fouilla dans son sac et sortit le fameux roman.  
_C'est pas comme ça que tu vas avoir un A à ton examen ! Commences à la page cinq, le prologue explique bien des choses, ensuite tu t'attaquera au premier chapitre. Compris ?  
_Donc je vais venir chaque jour, m'assoir à cette table et lire ce fichu bouquin pendant des heures ! Tu fais quoi pour m'aider ? Demanda Tyler.  
_Je te surveillerai, voir comment tu progresse et combler tes lacunes. Gabrielle lui sourit. Après c'est à toi de voir si tu veux réussir ou non.  
_Ok chef ! Il ouvrit le roman et commença à lire.»

Gabrielle observa Tyler un moment puis elle retourna à ses devoirs. Elle ne s'entendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui demander de l'aide, et surtout pas un joueur de football. Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus c'était l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressenti. Le jeune garçons assis en face d'elle semblait bien inoffensif mais derrière ses allures de sportif pouvait se cachait une menace. Une sorte de méfiance avait envahit Gabrielle, elle devrait apprendre à le connaître pour comprendre sa véritable nature.  
Mais cela attendrait, les pensées de la vampire étaient tournées vers la mystérieuse personne qui avait tenté de l'empoisonner.

La sonnerie perturba sa concentration, elle fut même ramenée à la réalité par Tyler qui agitait sa main droite devant ses yeux.

«_Gabrielle ! Tu m'entends ! Il claqua des doigts.  
_Euh...quoi...? Gabrielle repris ses esprits. Pardon j'étais dans mes pensées.  
_J'avais remarqué. Tyler se leva et jeta son sac à dos sur son épaule avec désinvolture. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui.  
_Oui, c'est ça ! Elle rassembla ses affaires. A demain.  
_A demain ! Il se dirigea vers la sortie.»

Elle le regarda partir, puis elle quitta la bibliothèque à son tour. Gabrielle déposa quelques livres dans son casier avant de retrouver sa voiture.  
Elle récupéra ses clefs dans le fond d'une de ses poches et avança vers son coffre. L'immortelle rangea son sac à l'arrière et claqua la portière arrière gauche. Elle remarqua une ombre sur la carrosserie, le malaise ressenti dans la bibliothèque refit violemment surface comme un coup de couteau. Gabrielle se retourna et découvrit Tyler à quelques pas d'elle. Il la contourna et s'approcha près de l'automobile.

«_Une Ford Mustang de 1967 ! Je me demandais à qui elle pouvait bien être ! Il fit glisser sa main le long de la carrosserie.  
_Maintenant tu sais, Gabrielle remua une fois de plus ses clefs nerveusement.  
_D'où est-ce que tu la sort ? C'est pas courant une fille avec une voiture pareille. Il sourit  
_Elle était à mon père et à présent c'est la mienne. Un nouveau petit mensonge pour cacher sa vraie nature. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture de Tyler garée à cote de la sienne. Comparée à la tienne, ma Ford à plus de classe. Elle rigola.  
_Je n'en doute pas. Il se tut en moment. Je dois y aller mais on se verra demain. Il la salua et grimpa dans sa voiture.»

Gabrielle attendit que l'automobile de Tyler disparaisse au coin de la rue pour enfin prendre possession de la sienne. Elle mis le contact, passa la première et débuta sa course vers la demeure familiale. Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, en entrant sur la propriété des Salvatore Gabrielle aperçu la voiture d'Elena garée devant le porche.

C'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle franchi le seuil, son amitié avec la petite amie de Stefan lui permettait de s'évader des traquas quotidiens des vampires. Elena la comprenait et aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie depuis que Bonnie avait coupé tout contact avec elle.  
Gabrielle n'avait jamais réellement eu d'amie mortelle, Jared, le petit garçon qu'elle avait recueilli et élevé était pour elle son fils. Mais les autres humains n'avaient pas d'importance, s'attacher à eux conduisait forcément à la souffrance. Les seules personnes qui comptaient aux yeux de Gabrielle étaient ses frères, Elena, Jared et la famille de ce dernier.

Quand la vampire entra dans la maison, elle fut surprise de la trouver vide. Grâce à ses sens sur-développés elle les localisa facilement. Elle déposa son sac en bas de l'escalier, traversa le salon ainsi que le long couloir qui longeait la cuisine, la chambre de Zack et la grande salle de bain. Elle passa par la porte de derrière et découvrit ses frères et Elena dans le jardin. Damon était allongé sur un transat, les bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête, Stefan et Elena étaient assis au bord de la fontaine. Gabrielle s'approcha de Damon qui semblait endormi, elle se plaça juste derrière lui et observa les deux amoureux.

«_Tu es en retard Gaby ! Lança Damon en ouvrant ses yeux bleus azurs. D'habitude tu es là pour 17h15 et il est plus le la demie.  
_Tu me surveilles Damon ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Elena d'un air amusé.  
_Peut-être bien, j'aime savoir où tu te trouve. Histoire de veiller sur toi petite sœur. Il se redressa en un éclair. Alors où étais-tu Gabrielle Louisa Julia Salvatore ?  
_C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Je ne te demande pas où tu as passé la nuit dernière . Elle rigola et détourna son regard vers Elena et Stefan qui avançaient vers elle.  
_La réponse ne te plaira pas Gaby. A son tour Damon pouffa.  
_Gabrielle ! Elena l'enlaça.  
_Salut Elena ! Répondit-elle en serrant son amie;  
_Comment étais ta journée ? Demanda Stefan en passant son bras au tour de la taille d'Elena.  
_Comme toute les autres...ah oui ! Une personne est venue me demander de l'aide pendant ma permanence ! Gabrielle plongea son regard dans celui de Damon.  
_Miracle ! Lança ce dernier. Et qui est cette fameuse personne ? Elle est mignonne ?  
_Tyler Lockwood. Elle sourit.  
_Beurk ! Damon fit mine d'être dégouté. Ce gars est un petit c**!  
_Sur ce point là tu n'as pas tord. Dit Stefan.  
_Je ne le connais pas assez pour le juger mais il c'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Gabrielle s'assit à la place de Damon.  
_Étrange ? Tu veux dire comme les choses que tu ressent et perçois ? Demanda Stefan.  
_Oui,mais normalement mes dons ne s'appliquent qu'aux vampires. Elle s'allongea de son long sur le transat.  
_Tu as su que Bonnie était une sorcière en lui serrant la main. Elena s'approcha de la chaise longue.  
_Elle a raison. Stefan se plaça à coté de son frère.  
_Tu es différente voir même supérieure aux autres vampires. Tes dons ont sans doute évolués au fil des années. Dit Damon en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.  
_Vous avez surement raison. Gabrielle pencha sa tête en arrière pour voir Damon. Maintenant tu connais la raison de mon retard. Elle lui sourit.»  
Ils restèrent tout les quatre dans le jardin jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, ensuite Damon et Stefan préparèrent le diner pendant que les filles discutèrent.

Deux jours plus tard, en allumant son téléphone Gabrielle découvrit un message d'Alaric sur sa boite vocale. *Salut Gabrielle, c'est Alaric. J'ai la liste que tu m'as demandé, retrouvons nous après les cours à ma voiture. Vers dix-neuf heure.*

La fin d'après-midi approchait, Gabrielle avait passé deux heures supplémentaires à la bibliothèque avant de partir en direction du parking.  
Le lycée était pratiquement vide, les couloirs étaient silencieux et les classes de cour vides. La jeune fille traversa le bâtiment principal, la cour et se glissa sous la barrière du parking des enseignants.  
Les lampadaires éclairaient les rangées de places vides, il ne restait qu'une seule voiture sur l'immense espace goudronné. Alaric était là, adossé à son 4x4 noire. Il regarda Gabrielle avancer vers lui et quand elle fut à quelque mètre il se redressa.

«_Tu as prévenu tes frères ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.  
_Non pas encore, mais je le ferrai. Gabrielle le fixa. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre attaque à la verveine. Vous avez ma liste ?  
_Je vais être franc avec toi, cette histoire ne me plait pas. En disant ces mots il sortit une feuille de papier où était inscrit les fameux noms tant convoités par Gabrielle. Tiens.  
_Merci. Elle replia le papier et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Subitement elle se mis à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
_Ça va ? Les vampires ne sont pas censés tousser, ni tomber malade. Alaric observa la jeune fille l'ai inquiet.  
_Je sais. Les quintes de tous empirèrent, Gabrielle se mis à cracher du sang et tomba à genoux.  
_Gabrielle ! Alaric se précipita vers elle. La pauvre commença à convulser puis elle perdit connaissance.» 

l'immortelle était là, allongée sur un sofa, un oreiller soutenant sa tête. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était peu meublée, tel était le salon d'Alaric.

Ce dernier sortit de la cuisine un verre d'eau à la main, il se dirigea vers le sofa et s'assit dans le vieux rocking-chair devant la table basse en verre. Le professeur d'histoire se pencha vers la vampire et passa délicatement sa main droite sur le front glaciale de cette dernière. Gabrielle ouvrit subitement ses paupières ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Alaric. La jeune fille scruta les alentours et porta ses mains à son visage.

« _Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Tu es dans mon appartement répondit le professeur, tu as eu une sorte de crise d'épilepsie et tu t'es évanouies.

_Quoi ? Comment est-ce que j'ai atterris dans votre salon ? Elle se redressa lentement.

_Je t'ai transporté ici, j'ai du te porter et dire à voix haute que je t'autorisais à entrer. Je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait mais j'ai finalement réussit.

_Je ne me souviens de rien, merci de m'avoir porté jusqu'ici. Gabrielle lui sourit.

_Oh mais de rien. Tu devrais rester tranquille, ton frère ne va pas tarder.

_Quoi ? Mon frère ? Le quel ? Elle fixa Alaric.

_J'ai prévenu Damon de ton état.

_Il ne va plus me lâcher. Soupira Gabrielle. »

Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le professeur se redressa et parti en direction de son entrée. Il tourna dans geste rapide la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Damon était impatient, Alaric s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Le vampire avança mais il resta bloqué sur le pas de la porte, il regarda son ami. Ce dernier compris qu'il ne l'avait jamais invité à entrer.

« _Excuses moi Damon, tu peux entrer.

_Gaby comment est-ce que tu te sent ? Damon se précipita vers le sofa, s'agenouilla face à elle et caressa son visage.

_Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Dit-elle.

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? L'immortel regarda Alaric.

_Tout allait bien puis elle s'est mis à tousser, à cracher du sang et elle a perdu connaissance.

_C'est impossible, c'est choses là arrivent aux humains pas aux vampires. Damon sourit tendrement à sa petite sœur. C'est peut-être à cause de son alimentation ? Le vampire semblait confus.

_Peut-être, je vais me renseigner au près de mes contactes. J'en saurai plus d'ici quelques jours. Répondit le professeur.

_Nous allons rentrer, est-ce que tu peux te lever Gaby ? Demanda le grand-frère.

_Je crois. La jeune fille tenta de se redresser mais elle s'effondra dans les bras de Damon.

_Je te tiens, ça va aller. Il passa son bras sous les jambes de sa sœur et la souleva sans efforts. Je te remercies pour tout Alaric. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

_Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit téléphones moi. Il attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Puis il regarda les deux immortels disparaître au fond du couloir. »

Alaric resta un moment immobile sur le pas de sa porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Il compris à ce moment là qu'il venait de s'impliquer dans la vie de la famille Salavatore. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec les créatures qu'il chassait depuis des années, un changement irréversible dans son existence de chasseur de vampire.

Stephan faisait les cent pas dans le salon de la demeure familiale en attendant le retour de Damon et de Gabrielle. Il entendit au loin la voiture de son aîné, en un éclair il fut sous le perron.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'auto se gara devant lui, en un geste il se retrouva face à la portière du passager. Il l'ouvrit et attrapa sa petite sœur.

En se relevant il croisa le regard affolé de Damon, un sentiment de désarroi le traversa.

Ils montèrent Gabrielle dans sa chambre et la couchèrent. Damon entraîna son frère hors de la pièce.

« _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive Damon ? La voix de Stefan tremblait.

_Je n'en sais rien. Il s'adossa contre le mur. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

_Alaric t'as dit ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui mais ça ne nous avance pas plus, son état est peut-être dut à son alimentation.

_Tu as sûrement raison, le problème c'est qu'elle ne voudra pas boire de sang humain. Stefan s'appuya contre le mur, face à son grand frère.

_Ça c'est certain. Il soupira.

_Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit. Il se pencha et regarda dans la chambre.

_Je prendrai le relais avant que tu n'ailles en cour. Damon posa ses mains sur les épaules de Stefan et plongea son regard dans les sien. Elle va aller mieux, elle est bien plus forte que nous deux réunis. »

Damon disparu en un éclair, en effet son humanité venait de refaire surface. Il avait peur pour sa petite sœur mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était de ne pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments humains longtemps oubliés.

Stefan passa toute sa nuit à veiller sur Gabrielle, il avait rapprocher la chaise du bureau près du lit. Il était penché vers sa petite sœur, les coudes enfoncés dans le couvre lit, ses mains enveloppaient son visage. Il se redressa en entendant Damon entrer, ce dernier tenait deux tasses de cafés bien chaud. Il en tendit une à Stefan et s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit.

« _Comment va-t-elle ? Murmura-t-il.

_Elle n'a pas ouvert l'œil depuis hier soir. Il avala une gorgée de café.

_Tu devrais aller te préparer, il est bientôt huit heure. Dit Damon.

_Je n'ai pas très envies d'aller eu lycée. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse. Lança Stefan.

_Je sais mais il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous prévienne Elena ainsi qu'Alaric.

_Ok, je reviens le plus tôt possible. Il se leva est partit en direction du couloir. Téléphones moi dès qu'elle se reveille.

_Promis. Damon s'allongea au près de Gabrielle et ferma les yeux.»

Quand Stefan arriva sur le parking du lycée, Elena était là. Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer.

« _Comment va Gabrielle ? Elle s'inquiétait pour sa nouvelle amie ainsi que pour lui. Et toi Stefan ?

_Son état semble s'être stabilisé. Il la serra contre lui.

_Tu sais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Damon a une théorie mais nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs. La sonnerie retenti. Allons y, je dois parler à Alaric.

_D' acquiesça de la tête et lui suivi. »

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel de Mystic Falls depuis quelques heures, la demeure des Salvatore était calme et silencieuse. Au premier étage Gabrielle et Damon étaient tout deux étendus sur le lit. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et aperçut son grand-frère allongé à ses cotés. Elle se retourna vers lui et l'observa un moment avant de parler.

« _Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

_Je veille sur toi. Comment est-ce que tu sent Gaby ? Demanda-t-il en arrangeant délicatement une mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa petite sœur.

_Mieux, excuses moi de te le dire mais tu étais en train de dormir.

_Je peux veiller sur toi et dormir en même temps. Il ricana. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Par ce que moi oui ! Il se leva du lit.

_Un peu. Elle se redressa doucement. Merci Damon de veiller sur moi comme avant.

_J'adore jouer ce rôle ! Il s'étira.

_Quel rôle ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant la main de son frère.

_Celui du grand-frère raisonnable et protecteur. Il aida Gabrielle à se mettre debout et passa son bras au tour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

_Tu es loin d'être raisonnable Damon. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être l'adulte et toi l'enfant.

_C'est la magie de notre famille, chacun joue le rôle qu'il veut et je me complet dans celui du rebelle.

_Pou une fois tu n'as pas tord. Gabrielle lui sourit. »

Ils quittèrent la chambre et se dirigèrent vers les escalier, Damon faisait attention aux moindres gestes de sa sœur. Ils descendirent les marches les unes après les autres, une fois arrivés au rez de chaussé ils traversèrent l'entrée. Les rayons de soleil illuminaient la pièce à travers les grandes baies-vitrées, les deux immortels longèrent la table en merisier.

En allant en direction de la cuisine ils traversèrent un rayon de lumière. Gabrielle se mis à hurler tellement la douleur fut insoutenable, une brûlure se forma sur la partie droite de son visage ainsi que sur son bras droit , Damon l'éloigna rapidement de la source lumineuse et regarda ses mains. Son visage se pétrifia, la bague protectrice de sa sœur avait disparut. Sans lapis-lazuli elle ne pouvait pas sortir en plein soleil.

«_Où est ta bague Gabrielle ? Dit-il avec effroi.

_Je n'en sais rien, je l'avais hier soir en revenant à la maison. Elle regarda ses mains et balbutia. Je ne l'enlève jamais.

_Lève toi Gaby. Damon entraîna sa sœur dans le salon, il la coucha sur le canapé et ferma tous les rideaux. A présent la pièce était obscure. Comment va ton bras ?

_Il cicatrise. Elle regarda sa blessure puis elle se tourna vers son aîné. Ce dernier attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Stefan apparut dans le salon, le coup de fil de Damon l'avait affolé. Il s'avança vers le sofa et observa le bras et le visage meurtris de sa petite sœur. Il eu le même réflexe que son frère, il constata qu'elle ne portait pas sa bague. Mais ce qui le perturba le plus fut le comportement de Gabrielle, elle regardait dans le vide comme figée.

Damon qui était monté à l'étage pour retrouver la bague redescendit en un éclair. Il remarqua à son tour l'état catatonique de sa jeune sœur.

« _Elle est sous le choc. Lança Stefan en regardant Damon. Gaby, regardes moi, calmes toi, ça va aller.

_J'ai regardé partout, sa bague n'est pas ici. Dit-il en s'approchant du sofa.

_Elle...elle a disparue. Gabrielle semblait perdue.

_On va l'a retrouver. Lui répondit Stefan, il se retourna vers la porte d'entrée et aperçu Alaric et Elena.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le professeur s'avança vers les Salvatore.

_Rien de bon. Répondit Damon.

_Son état c'est aggravé ? Demanda Elena en accourant vers Gabrielle.

_Sa bague a disparu. Stefan se leva en direction d'Alaric. Les deux frères étaient face à lui attendant des réponses.

_Comment sa bague a disparue ? Quelqu'un lui a volé ? Alaric semblait perdu.

_Seul un vampire aurait pu s'introduire dans la maison et lui voler sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoivent. Murmura Damon pour ne pas que Gabrielle l'entende. Le problème c'est que nous ne l'avons pas laisser seule une seconde.

_Sauf quand nous avons discuté dans le couloir, elle est restée sans surveillance quelques minutes, c'est assez pour un vampire. Stefan regarda son frère. Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ?

_Anna. Elles ont eu des différents dans le passé. Damon se gratta la tête.

_Impossible, elle ignore que Gabrielle est revenue à Mystic Falls et elle est bien trop occupée à prendre soin de sa mère. Anna est intelligente, elle ne s'en prendrait pas directement à Gabrielle par peur de nos représailles. Stefan regarda Alaric. Tu as appris quelque chose au près de tes contactes ?

_Un ami à moi est à trente kilomètre d'ici, il m'a donné rendez-vous vers 18h00. Il est chasseur depuis plus de trente ans, il m'a dit avoir rencontré des cas similaires au paravent. Le professeur regarda sa montre. Je dois retourner chez moi prendre des affaires avant de le rejoindre.

_On vient avec toi. Lança Damon.

_C'est un chasseur de vampires, il va vous reconnaître. C'est trop dangereux. Alaric observa les frères Salvatore.

_C'est peut-être dangereux mais nous devons venir avec toi. C'est notre petite sœur, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. La voix de Stefan trembla.

_D'accord mais on fait à ma façon, compris Damon ?

_Aucun problème grand chef.

_Je sent que je vais le regretter. Le chasseur soupira. Il va falloir y aller. Les deux frères retournèrent près de Gabrielle et d'Elena.

_Nous allons nous absenter deux petites heures, en attendant notre retour tu vas t'enfermer à double tour dans le bureau de Zack au premier étage. C'est la pièce la plus sûre en cas d'attaque de vampire. Expliqua Damon à sa soeur.

_Nous allons te raccompagner Elena, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Stefan attrapa sa main.

_Je reste avec Gabrielle ! Contesta la jeune fille. Il est hors de question que je la laisse. Elle aida son amie immortelle à se lever.

_Il y a des armes dans le bureau, je vais te montrer où elles sont cachées. Stefan compris qu'Elena ne changerai pas d'avis.

_Je vous attend dans la voiture. Lança Alaric en sortant de la maison. »

Le chasseur quitta la pièce, la promesse faite à Gabrielle commença à lui peser sur la conscience. La bouteille d'eau empoisonnée, la crise d'épilepsie et maintenant la disparition de la bague, lui semblait être autre chose qu'une maladie due à l'alimentation de Gabrielle. Il se plaça au volant de sa voiture et attendit les deux vampires.

Le bureau de Zack, ressemblait à ceux que l'on voit dans les vieux film de détective privé. Une cheminée trônait contre le mur de l'entrée, face à elle une magnifique verrière parcourrait toute la longueur de la pièce. Damon installa sa petite sœur sur le canapé rouge, Elena s'assit juste à coté. Stefan s'approcha de la grande bibliothèque, il tira sur un levier dissimulé derrière une encyclopédie. Soudain la partie basse du meuble bougea, un tiroir secret dans lequel était déposé diverses armes utiles contre les vampires. Il en sorti un revolver, des munitions, ainsi que des pieux en acier remplis de verveine. Il chargea l'arme à feu et l'a tendit à Elena.

«_Ce sont des balles en bois, elles ne nous tus pas mais elle nous ralentissent. Nous ne serons pas long. Stefan embrassa Elena.

_Ca va bien se passer. Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

_Gaby tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Damon.

_Oui. Elle sourit à ses frères avant de fermer les yeux.»

C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'ils quittèrent le bureau pour rejoindre Alaric dans l'auto. Ils prirent la route vers une ville au Nord de Mystic Falls.

Le silence régna tout le long du trajet, environ une demie-heure après leur départ ils arrivèrent à Blacksburg. Alaric gara sa voiture non loin du point de rencontre. Le chasseur accompagné des deux vampires longèrent un parc avant de tourner dans une obscure ruelle.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année dans un impair sombre se tenait près des conteneurs poubelles. Alaric avança vers lui, Stefan et Damon le talonnèrent. Le vieux chasseur dévisagea les deux frères puis il s'adressa à son jeune ami.

«_Il était convenu que tu viennes seul. Sa voix éraillée brisa le silence de la nuit.

_Ce sont des amis, nous chassons ensembles depuis quelques mois. Alaric fit signe aux frères Salvatore d'avancer. Voici Damon et Stefan. Les gars je vous présente Hank Teller.

_Enchanté. Stefan serra la main au chasseur.

_De même. Damon imita son frère.

_Alors comme ça les vampires de votre ville son sujet à des malaises et diverses crises ? Demanda Hank.

_Oui c'est ça. Répondit Stefan.

_C'est un avantage pour vous, ces salles créatures sont plus vulnérables. Il regarda Damon.

_Nous aimerions savoir où tu as rencontré des cas similaires. Alaric fixa à son tour l'aîné des Salvatore.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse ? Vous êtes des chasseurs, ce qui est important pour vous c'est de détruire ces suceurs de sang.

_Ce sont nos affaires ! Damon commença à perdre son sang froid.

_Calmes toi. Lui murmura Stefan.

_Nous voulons savoir si c'est une maladie, et si elle est contagieuse. Alaric toussa.

_Une maladie ? Oh non ! Une malédiction plutôt. Le vieux chasseur ricana puis il observa les mains droites de ses interlocuteurs. Il reconnu au premier coup d'œil la précieuse pierre protectrice des vampires. Il recula d'un pas et attrapa un objet dissimulé dans le conteneur. Vous devriez vous méfier, c'est risqué pour vous de traîner dans les parages. D'un geste rapide il sorti une arbalète et tira.

_Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça ! Damon se rua sur son agresseur lui arrachant des mains son armes.

_Damon ! Tu ne dois pas le tuer ! Stefan tenta de calmer son frère.

_Maintenant tu vas répondre sans détour. Tu veux dire quoi par une malédiction ? Alaric s'avança vers les vieux chasseur. Damon que tu vois là n'est pas du tout du genre patient. Alors ?

_Il y a eu des cas similaires dans la ville de Salem. Seules les sorcières sont capables de torturer les vampires. Hank défia Alaric du es un traite ! Quand les autres vont l'apprendre ils vont te traquer comme les créatures que tu protèges.

_A moins que...*crac* Damon brisa le coup du vieux chasseur qui tomba mort sur le sol. Comme ça tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. Lança-t-il à son ami avant de se frotter les mains.

_Bonnie ! Stefan se figea, il resta ignorant face au geste mortel de son frère. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ferait ça !

_Ce qui expliquerait le verveine...Alaric pensa à voix haute.

_La verveine ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ! Damon s'énerva.

_Quelqu'un a mis de la verveine dans la bouteille d'eau de Gabrielle quelques jours avant son malaise et la disparition de sa bague. Les sorcières peuvent faire se genre de choses sans être repérées. Le chasseur regarda ses amis.

_Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant ! Grogna Damon.

_Nous devons retourner au près de Gabrielle ! Stefan disparut en un éclair puis ce fut au tour de Damon. »

Alaric s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture, il démarra en direction de Mystic Falls.

Au même moment dans la demeure des Salvatore.

Elena fixait le revolver que Stefan lui avait donné, elle devrait sûrement s'en servir. Elle se concentra sur la façon d'anticiper une potentielle attaque. La jeune fille se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la verrière, elle observa l'horizon, la nuit venait de tomber et tout semblait calme. Puis elle revint au près de son amie. Gabrielle était silencieuse, elle écoutait le moindre bruit, elle savait qu'elle devrait se battre si un agresseur faisait irruption. L'immortelle n'avait pas peur de son sort, ce qui l'effrayait le plus était de ne pas réussir à protéger Elena.

Subitement Gabrielle se redressa, elle était debout à quelques mètres de la porte. Les yeux fermés elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elena s'approcha mais la vampire lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elena la fixa.

_Ce bruit ! Le visage de la vampire ce pétrifia. Elle s'écroula de douleur sur la tapis. Ses hurlements devinrent insupportables.

_Gabrielle ! Elle s'agenouilla vers son amie. Quelque chose défonça la porte, des éclats de bois volèrent dans toute la pièce.

_Ma tête ! C'est comme des aiguilles ! Le grincement qui paralysait l'immortelle s'amplifia puis il se tut.

_Gabrielle, regardes moi ! Elena aida son amie à se relever quand soudain elle aperçu quelqu'un devant l'encadrement de la porte du bureau. Bonnie !

_Reste derrières moi Elena ! Les yeux de Gabrielle devinrent rouge sang et ses canines sortirent. Elle avança vers la sorcière mais le bruit strident réapparut et elle s'effondra de nouveau.

_Vous avez tendance à me sous-estimer dans votre famille ! Bonnie marcha vers la cheminée puis elle fixa se meilleure amie. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu les aimes tant, ce sont des créatures porteuses de mort et de destruction.

_Arrêtes ! Elena la menaça avec le revolver mais Bonnie, d'un geste de la main envoya l'arme à l'autre bout de la pièce . Gabrielle rassembla ses forces et essaya de se relever.

_Pas bouger ! Bonnie paralysa la vampire. Tu vois Elena, j'ai enfin compris quel était mon destin. J'ai eu cette révélation après la mort de ma grand-mère. Elle se plaça devant la verrière et fixa les quelques morceaux de bois dans la cheminée, d'un coup ils s'enflammèrent. Je dois protéger Mystic Falls des vampires. Malheureusement tu vas devoir choisir un camp Elena . Les flammes de la cheminée avancèrent lentement en direction de la vampire.

_Je t'en supplie arrêtes ! Elena accourra vers Gabrielle, elle la serra contre elle. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, murmura-t-elle à son amie.

_Éloignes toi d'elle , c'est mon dernier avertissement ! Les flammes atteignirent le tapis sur le quel se trouvaient Gabrielle et Elena.

_Non ! Hurla-t-elle en essayant de protéger Gabrielle du feu.

_Je suis désolé ! Bonnie ferma les yeux, les flammes dansèrent au tour de leurs prisonnières formant un cercle parfait. Elena commença à suffoquer à cause de la fumée, le cercle se resserra. »

La sorcière resta immobile, sa meilleure amie l'avait trahit en choisissant les vampires et elle méritait le même sort que ces créatures du diable. Mais le plan de Bonnie ne se déroula pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Stefan et Damon entrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent stoppés par le mur de flammes. La sorcière se retourna vers eux et utilisa ses pouvoirs. Les deux immortels tombèrent à terre, la douleur était insoutenable. Les deux frères restèrent impuissants face a leur tragique destin.

Les yeux de Stefan se remplir de larmes et ceux de Damon de haine. Ils se regardèrent et au plus profond d'eux ils trouvèrent la force de combattre la douleur. Les deux vampires se levèrent et se ruèrent sur Bonnie en un éclair. Le choc fut brutal et les entraîna à travers la verrière. Leur chute se termina sur le gravier de la cour arrière. Des morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol entouraient le corps inerte de Bonnie.

Stefan et Damon étaient remontés à l'étage porter secoure à Gabrielle et Elena, les flammes avaient disparue laissant apparaître les corps recroquevillés des deux jeunes filles.

Les deux frères s'approchèrent d'elles, Damon s'agenouilla face à Gabrielle, Stefan souleva Elena. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se mis à tousser, Stefan approcha son front du sien, quant à l'immortelle elle se jeta dans les bras de son grand-frère. Toutes deux étaient saines et sauves.

Damon serra sa soeur plus fort que jamais, Stefan embrassa Elena .

«_Où est Bonnie ? Demanda Gabrielle.

_Elle est... elle est. Stefan s'éloigna d'Elena et sauta à travers la verrière brisée. Son pouls est faible ! Cria-t-il.

_Il faut la conduire à l'hôpital. Lança une voix lointaine. Alaric accouru vers Stefan. J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Comment vont Elena et Gabrielle ?

_Elles vont bien ! Il attrapa Bonnie et la transporta jusqu'à la voiture du professeur.

_Met la à l'arrière. Alaric démarra sa voiture et partit en direction de l'hopital. »

Stefan retourna au près de sa sœur et d'Elena. Damon et les filles avaient quitté le bureau et étaient descendu dans le salon. Gabrielle semblait aller mieux, elle se tenait debout et elle regarda tendrement ses deux frères. Stefan l'enlaça puis il avança vers Elena qui continuait à tousser.

« _Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, tu as respiré de la fumée. Il lui sourit.

_Stefan a raison , tu as besoin de voir un docteur. Damon avança vers eux. Je vais rester avec Gabrielle.

_Allons y. Stefan entraîna Elena. Cette dernière fit demie tour et enlaça Gabrielle. »

Elles venaient d'affronter la mort et elles y avaient survécus.

Damon et Gabrielle regardèrent Stefan et Elena partir pour l'hôpital. Le grand-frère regarda tendrement sa sœur et il passa son bras au tour de ses épaules. A partir d'aujourd'hui il ne la laisserai plus jamais. Au fond de son cœur l'immortelle oublia son lourd passé avec son Damon.

Stefan attendait dans le couloir que le docteur ait fini d'examiner Elena. Au bout du couloir il aperçu Alaric, ce dernier lui fit signe d'approcher.

« _Il y a un problème avec Elena ? Sa voix tremblait.

_Elle a respiré de la fumée, un docteur l'examine. Stefan regarda par dessus l'épaule du professeur. Et Bonnie ?

_Elle est dans le coma, les docteurs ne savent pas quand elle se réveillera .Pour le reste j'ai raconté qu'un chauffard l'avait renversé devant mes yeux. Comment réagit Elena ?

_Pour le moment elle semble ne pas avoir réalisé. Le vampire baissa les yeux et compris que le problèmes venaient juste de commencer.»


	5. Just a dance

**Chapitre V :**

**Just a dance**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident avec Bonnie, le calme semblait être revenue dans la demeure des Salvatore. Chacun était retourné à ses habitudes,exceptée Gabrielle, la pauvre était consignée à l'intérieur. Il était hors de question de quitter la maison en plein jour sans la bague protectrice. Mêmes les escapades nocturnes furent interdites, Stefan et Damon s'étaient alliés contre leur sœur. Ils voulaient juste la protéger, son état s'était amélioré mais il valait mieux être prudent.

L'immortelle commençait à ne plus tenir en place, elle voulait retourner au lycée et retrouver sa vie d'adolescente de cent soixante ans. Sa relation avec Damon s'était stabilisée mais elle avait encore du mal à supporter les crises d'excentricité de son frère.

Pour passer le temps elle avait commencé à ranger l'immense bibliothèque de la maison, au fil des années les livres s'étaient accumulés sans personnes pour les classer. Gabrielle était montait sur une échelle en bois à fin d'ordonner les encyclopédies et les dictionnaires de la plus haute étagère.

Après avoir retiré tous les ouvrages, la vampire aperçu quelque chose dans le renfoncement du meuble. Elle enfonça son bras dans l'ouverture et toucha du bout des doigts un objet rectangulaire et épais. Gabrielle se pencha et regarda à travers les planches de bois vernis, elle aperçu un vieux livre ,elle étira son bras au maximum et ramena vers elle l'ouvrage.

La vampire souffla sur la couverture de cuir, la poussière s'envola formant un petit nuage opaque. Elle caressa l'épaisse peau tannée et remarqua qu'il manquait un élément au centre. Un espace de forme ovale qui devait renfermer un médaillon ou une pierre. En ouvrant le vieux grimoire Gabrielle découvrit sur la première page une ancienne calligraphie, il était lisiblement écrit ''Luther Lockwood''.

Le visage de l'immortelle se figea, une question traversa son esprit mais elle fut soudainement ramenée à la réalité par l'arrivée de Damon . Ce dernier avança vers sa sœur et s'adossa contre l'échelle.

«_Tu as trouvé une occupation ? Il se gratta le nez. Ou tu compte tourner en rond comme un lion dans sa cage pendant le reste de la semaine ?

_Je n'en pouvais plus de voir autant de désordre dans cette bibliothèque. Elle referma le livre et le rangea.

_Je vois ça ! Aller descends de là ! Il attrapa la main de sa sœur. Comment est-ce que tu te sent aujourd'hui Gaby ? Alors ?

_Ca va. Elle regarda son frère.

_On dirait pas, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Il se tapota le menton.

_C'est juste que j'aimerai sortir d'ici mais sans ma bague s'est hors de question. Gabrielle fixa sa main droite.

_A t'entendre on croirait que passer du temps avec moi te déplais. Il souffla. Ne t'en fais pas pour ta bague, on travaille dessus.

_Quoi ?

_Ok ça devait être une surprise mais bon, vu que tu es ma petite sœur je peux faire une exception. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes pour maintenir le suspense. Elena et Stefan vont chez Bonnie cette après-midi à fin d'y trouver ta bague. Contente ? Damon plongea son regard dans celui de Gaby.

_Oui, je vais enfin retrouver une vie normale. Elle lui sourit.

_Super ! J'ai droit à un câlin ? Il écarta ses bras.

_Pourquoi un câlin ?

_J'ai était sympa avec toi, je mérite un câlin de ma petite sœur. Aller ! Tu vas me briser le cœur si tu continus comme ça ! Il fit la moue.

_Quand j'aurai récupéré ma bague tu auras...ton câlin, pas avant. Elle rigola et s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine. Une fois sur le pas de la porte elle se retourna vers son frère. Au fait ! J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Elle disparut.

_Je le savais, personne ne peut me résister. Le visage de Damon s'illumina. »

Elena et Stefan descendirent de leur voiture en direction de la maison des Bennett, le soleil allait se coucher dans quelques heures. La jeune fille respira à fond avant de frapper à la porte, Stefan était derrière elle. Le ''Toc toc'' brisa le silence, une voix d'homme se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le père de Bonnie.

« _ Bonjour Elena ! J'ai eu ton message sur le répondeur.

_Bonjour Mr Bennett. Dit elle. Excusez-nous de vous déranger mais j'ai prêté des cours à Bonnie et j'en ai besoin pour réviser.

_Oh je vois. Il les invita à entrer. Je suppose que tes cours sont rangés dans son bureau. Ils traversèrent le long couloir pour atteindre la chambre de Bonnie mais soudain le téléphone de la maison sonna. Je dois aller répondre, c'est sûrement l'hôpital, prends ce dont tu as besoin Elena. »

Mr Bennett s'éloigna en direction du salon, les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre de la sorcière. Stefan referma la porte et il se tourna vers Elena.

« _Nous avons peu de temps, est-ce que tu sais où elle a pu la cacher ? Demanda l'immortel.

_Elle a une cachette sous sa commode. La jeune fille montra le meuble de sa main gauche.

_Ok. Stefan le déplaça sans effort.

_C'est juste là. Elena, s'agenouilla sur le parquet et souleva deux larges planches de bois. Elle a sûrement du la cacher dans cette boite. Elle retira une boite à bijoux noir et l'ouvrit. En effet la bague de Gabrielle était bien là. Mais Elena aperçut autre chose dans la trappe, le vieux grimoire de Bonnie.

_Dépêche toi, il revient. Murmura Stefan.

_Oui. Elle enferma la bague et le livre dans son sac avant de replacer les planches de bois. »

Stefan poussa d'une main la commode, une seconde après Mr Bennett entra dans la pièce.

« _Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui. Elena tapota son sac.

_Des nouvelles de Bonnie ? Stefan s'approcha.

_Non, c'était mon frère qui venait aux nouvelles mais merci d'avoir demandé. Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors mais je dois aller faire des courses.

_Nous devons y aller de toutes façons. Elena le salua.

_Au revoir ! Lança Mr Bennett. »

Nos deux jeunes amis quittèrent la demeure des Bennett en direction de celle des Salvatore. Elena conduisit, Stefan attrapa le sac et regarda la bague de sa sœur. Il caressa la vieille couverture du grimoire et referma le sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard le véhicule apparut dans la grande allée de gravier. Une fois garée Stefan et Elena se dirigèrent vers le porche de la maison, ils entrèrent et fermèrent la porte. Damon s'avança vers eux en un éclair et il jeta un regard curieux sur le sac de la jeune fille.

« _Bonjour Elena, je vois que vous n'avez pas ramener que la bague.

_En effet. Où est Gabrielle ? Demanda Stefan.

_Dans sa chambre. Répondit Damon en attrapant le sac d'Elena.

_Je vais la chercher, on se retrouve dans le salon. Stefan monta les escalier en une seconde.

_Alors qu'avez-vous volé d'autre chez Bonnie ? Il ouvrit le sac et s'empara de la bague.

_On a rien volé Damon ! On a juste récupéré la chevalière.

_Et ça ? Je ne me souvient pas que ma sœur ait un grimoire de sorcellerie ! Il tenait le livre par la tranche.

_Je l'ai pris car il pourra toujours nous aider, nous apprendre certaines choses que l'on ignore encore. Soit gentil, rend le moi Damon. Elle avança d'un pas vers lui.

_Je sais pas. Il leva le livre par dessus son épaule de façon à ce qu'Elena ne puisse l'atteindre. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Stefan n'est pas là pour te défendre.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Elle rapprocha son visage vers celui de Damon et déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite. Le livre s'il te plaît.

_Si tu insiste. Il lui rendit le livre.

_Merci. Elena rentra dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé.

_Oh mais de rien. En disant ces mots il toucha sa joue droite et sourit. »

Stefan tapa à la porte, la voix de Gabrielle lui dit d'entrer. Il marcha en direction du lit où il s'allongea. Sa sœur le regarda amusée, puis elle s'allongea à ses cotés.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu sourit Stefan? Demanda-t-elle.

_Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu vivre ici, tu m'as manqué c'est cent dernières années. Notre famille a eu des hauts et des bas mais maintenant tout ira mieux. Les grands yeux de Stefan fixèrent le visage de Gabrielle. D'ailleurs, viens avec moi. Il se leva d'un seul coup et entraîna sa sœur avec lui.

_Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?

_Tu vas voir. Lança-t-il. »

Les deux immortels dévalèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans le salon, Elena les attendait depuis un moment et Damon était en train de se servir à boire.

« _Hey se leva et enlaça son amie.

_Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Très bien.

_Et si on en finissait vite ? Elle sait pourquoi vous êtes là, j'ai vendu la mèche et puis j'ai un rencard dans moins de vingt minutes avec une fille à croquer. Bref... voici ta bague. Il la tendit vers Gabrielle.

_Attend. Stefan s'interposa entre les membres de sa famille. On ignore si Bonnie l'a désenchanté. Il pris la bague des mains de son frère, retira sa chevalière et mis celle de sa sœur à la place.

_Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Damon avança vers les rideaux et il laissa un rayon de soleil entrer dans la pièce. Prêt petit frère ?

_Prêt. Il passa sa main à travers la lumière et rien ne se passa.

_Y'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Damon croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_Tiens Gaby. Stefan lui rendit sa bague.

_Merci. L'immortelle enfila sa chevalière et serra sa main droite. Je me sent mieux maintenant.

_Et si on allait manger un morceaux au Grill pour fêter ça ! Lança Elena.

_Oui c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Gabrielle .

_Allons y. Stefan regarda sa sœur puis il quitta la pièce en compagnie de sa petite amie.

_Minute papillon ! Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose Gaby ? Tu as ta bague, je veux mon câlin. Damon ouvrit grand ses bras.

_Je n'ai pas oublié, je voulais juste voir si tu en voulais vraiment un. Elle rigola avant d'enlacer son grand frère. Stefan a raison, maintenant tout ira mieux. Murmura-t-elle.»

La soirée fut agréable mais trop courte pour Gabrielle qui avait enfin retrouvé sa liberté. Stefan avait ramené Elena et l'immortelle préféra rentrer à pied pour profiter de la nuit étoilée.

Gabrielle se réveilla une heure avant le début des cours, enfila ses vêtements, avala rapidement son petit déjeuné et disparut au volant de sa voiture. Ses frères la regardèrent partir sans rien dire, Stefan quitta la demeure familiale à son tour. Damon se retrouva seul mais pour peu de temps car les membres du conseil devaient se réunir à la demande du maire, certains vampires sortis de puis peu de leur prison souterraine s'étaient fait remarqués. Ils devaient disparaître pour le bien de Mystic Falls et surtout pour le bien de la famille Salvatore. Les éliminer ne serait pas difficile seules Pearl et sa fille, Anna, représentaient une menace.

Gabrielle gara sa voiture près du bâtiment principal, en refermant sa portière elle regarda autour d'elle et admira la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Confiante elle se dirigea vers son casier, elle n'eut pas le temps de composer la combinaison de son cadenas qu'une ombre se dessina derrière elle. L'immortelle fit comme ci de rien n'était, elle ouvrit son casier puis au bout de quelques secondes elle parla.

«_Salut Tyler ! Elle fouilla dans son casier.

_Comment vas-tu Gabrielle ? Demanda-t-il. Stefan m'a dit que tu étais malade. Le jeune homme s'adossa contre la rangée de casier,croisa les bras sur son torse et il ne quitta pas des yeux son amie.

_Mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Et toi ? Tu en es où avec tes révisions sur Gatsby le magnifique ? C'est demain ton rattrapage non ? Elle ferma la porte métallique et le fixa.

_Moi...ça va bien...en parlant de révisions, la prof de littérature ne me lâche pas. Il sourit tendrement. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider après les cours ? Voir si j'ai bien tout compris, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Après les cours ? Euh...j'ai rien à faire donc oui. Où et quand ? Elle replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_Chez moi disons vers 17 heures. J'ai entraînement avant, je pense que j'aurais eu le temps de prendre ma douche. Il rigola.

_Ok, chez toi pour 17 heure. Elle le salua de la main et partit en direction de son cour.

_Je ne t'ai pas donner mon adresse ! Cria Tyler.

_Ne t'en fais pas je sais où tu habites. Elle disparut au bout du couloir.»

La journée se déroula normalement, les cours furent intéressants mais sans plus. Gabrielle déjeuna avec son frère Stefan, Elena et Caroline avant de retourner en classe jusqu'à 16h30. Elle reçut un texto d'Elena l'invitant à dîner chez elle le soir même avec ses frères.

En quittant son cour de Russe, Gabrielle passa devant la classe d'Alaric mais il n'y avait personne, juste une affiche épinglée sur la porte. ''Les cours reprendront la semaine prochaine, Monsieur Saltzman est absent pour raison médicale.''

La vampire retourna donc à son casier ranger quelques affaires puis elle continua sa marche vers sa voiture. En sortant du parking elle pris la direction du château d'eau, après un quart d'heure elle tourna à droite, traversa un pont puis deux cent mètre plus loin la voiture se stoppa. Gabrielle observa les lieux, la clôture murée n'existait pas dans ses souvenirs tout comme le grand portail en fer forgé couronné de la lettre « L ». L'automobile rentra dans la propriété des Lockwood, elle roula sur la longue allée de gravier, longea le parc et se gara à coté de la voiture de Tyler. L'immortelle attrapa son sac et sortit de la voiture, elle monta les marches en pierre de l'entrée et approcha sa main droite de la porte. Au moment où elle alla toquer la porte s'ouvrit, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dans un costume bleu nuit se tenait devant elle. Il fixa Gabrielle l'air perplexe.

« _Vous désirez ? Il fronça les sourcilles.

_Bonjour ! Excusez moi de vous déranger, je suis une amie de Tyler, je dois...

_Je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter ! Tyler est dans sa chambre, c'est à l'étage,la seconde porte sur la droite. Il invita Gabrielle à entrer avant de disparaître dans l'allée.

_D'accord. La jeune fille entra dans la demeure des Lockwood. »

Gabrielle se dirigea vers les escaliers, sa main frôla le bois vernis de la rampe et elle commença l'ascension. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle traversa le couloir à la recherche de la chambre de Tyler. Elle admira la beauté des lieux, puis son regard se posa sur un grand miroir du XIVème siècle de forme ovale et au cadre doré à l'or fin. Le verre était à certains endroit noircit par le temps tout comme le bois. Gabrielle se souvient de ce miroir, elle le reconnu car sur une des fioritures était gravée les initiale M.D pour Maria Dessala, le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. En se fixant dans le miroir elle cru apercevoir le reflet de sa mère mais ce n'était qu'une illusion ou plutôt son propre reflet car Gabrielle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa défunte mère.

L'immortelle se détourna du miroir à la recherche de la chambre de Tyler, elle se stoppa devant la seconde porte à droite comme l'avait indiqué l'homme pressé. La jeune fille toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit,elle décida donc d'entrer. Gabrielle découvrit la chambre de son ami, mais la pièce était vide. Elle fouina un peu histoire d'assouvir sa curiosité puis un bruit attira son attention vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Gabrielle avança lentement, sa main tourna la poignée et elle poussa. La pièce était remplie de buée, elle tomba nez à nez avec Tyler, il sortait de la douche,une serviette au tour de la taille. De fines gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de son torse musclé, il fut surpris de voir son amie faire irruption dans sa salle de bain. Le jeune rougit et ajusta la serviette.

«_Wow ! Gabrielle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tyler semblait gêné.

_Désolé, je ne faisait que te chercher. Gabrielle rougit à son tour. Je vais t'attendre dehors.

_Oui ce serait mieux. Il la regarda sortir de la pièce et ferma la porte.

_Tu es en retard ! Elle s'assit sur son lit et fixa la porte close.

_Quoi ? Comment ça en retard ? Tyler enfilait ses vêtements tout parlant avec la jeune fille.

_Tu as dit que tu serrais douché et prêt à travailler pour 17 heure mais tu ne l'es pas. Gabrielle sourit.

_Oh ça ! Il sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux encore mouillés. Je me suis disputé avec mon père juste avant son départ. C'est ce qui m'a retardé .

_Oui ton père, je l'ai croisé en arrivant. Ses yeux perçant fixèrent Tyler .Pourquoi cette dispute ?

_Rien de très intéressant. Il attrapa un livre sur son bureau. Viens, on serra mieux en bas pour travailler.

_Je te suis. Gabrielle attrapa son sac. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers, traversèrent le salon pour aller dans la bibliothèque. Tyler invita son amie à s'asseoir près d'une table basse en verre où il avait posé ses affaires au paravent. Il s'assit à quelques centimètres de Gabrielle et ils commencèrent à travailler.

Après une heure et demie de révision, Tyler se leva pou s'étirer.

« _Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Jus de fruit, coca, whisky ? Il rigola.

_Juste de l'eau se serrait génial. Elle rangea ses affaires.

_Tout de suite. Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard, pendant ce temps Gabrielle s'était levée et observait les dessins encadrés.

_Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais. Elle attrapa le verre que Tyler lui tendait.

_Je n'ai plus le temps dessiner, avant je passais mes journées à faire des croquis. Il avala une gorgée.

_Tu devrais continuer, tu es doué. Sa main frôla celle de son ami, de nouveau l'étrange sensation ressentit la première fois qu'elle vu Tyler traversa son corps.

_Tyler ! Ah tu es la chéri. Une femme en tailleur beige,entra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers Tyler.

_Salut maman...Il ne put finir sa phrase.

_Qui est ta charmante amie ? Carol fixa l'immortelle.

_Je suis Gabrielle Salvatore. Enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame Lockwood. Elle lui serra la main. J'aide Tyler à réviser son examen de littérature.

_C'est moi qui suis ravie de te rencontrer, Damon m'a tellement parlé de toi. Il est aux anges depuis que tu es arrivé à Mystic Falls. Elle sourit.

_C'est du Damon tout craché. Gabrielle rigola.

_Pourquoi ne dînerai-tu pas avec nous ? Demanda Carol. Ce serait un plaisir de t'avoir à table.

_Maman, Gabrielle a peut être quelque chose d'autre à faire. Tyler fit les gros yeux à sa mère.

_Je serai ravie de dîner avec vous mais mes frères et moi nous sommes attendu chez Elena Gilbert pour souper. Une autre fois je vous promet.

_Comme c'est dommage, j'espère au moins que nous aurons la joie de te voir au bal Vénitien que nous organisons samedi prochain. Madame Lockwood fixa son fils.

_Un bal Vénitien ? Je ne sais pas, peut être. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil la vieille horloge au fond du couloir. Je suis désolé mais je dois vous quitter. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé pour récupérer son sac.

_Au revoir Gabrielle et en espérant vous revoir bientôt.

_Au revoir madame Lockwood. Dit elle en sortant de la pièce accompagnée de Tyler. »

Ce dernier raccompagna Gabrielle jusqu'à sa voiture, il lui ouvrit la portière puis quand elle fut assise il l'a referma et s'appuya contre l'espace laissé libre par la vitre électrique en croisant ses bras. Il se tenait au dessus d'elle.

« _Donc...tu as rencontré ma mère et tu as survécu. Je suis impressionné. Il rigola.

_Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça. Elle attacha sa ceinture.

_Ça dépend des jours. Tyler se pencha d'avantage vers Gabrielle. Sinon...je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir aidé à réviser.

_De rien. Je dois y aller, je vais finir en retard. On se voit demain et bonne chance pour ton examen. Bye Tyler. Elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami.

_A demain. Il regarda la voiture démarrer et quitter la propriété. »

Gabrielle pris la route en direction de la maison d'Elena, après un quart d'heure elle se gara à quelques mètres de chez son amie. Elle enferma son sac dans le coffre et avança calmement vers le perron. L'immortelle sonna, une dizaine de secondes plus tard Jenna lui ouvrit la porte.

« _Gabrielle ! Tu es pile à l'heure. Entres vite. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre à l'intérieur.

_Bon soir Jenna. Comment allez-vous ? La jeune fille enleva sa veste.

_Je t'en pris ne me dis pas vous, ça me vieillit. Elle rigola.

_Gabrielle, ça fait du bien de te voir en bonne santé. Alaric sortit du salon et se dirigea vers Jenna.

_Alaric ? Gabrielle se souvint de l'écriteau.

_Jenna, Elena a besoin de toi dans la cuisine. Il l'embrassa.

_Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Elle quitta la pièce.

_Tu n'es pas sensé être absent pour raison médicale ? Gabrielle le fixa.

_Je quitte la ville demain pour quelques jours. Je dois aider un ami dans le nord. Il se pencha et aperçu Damon s'approcher.

_De quoi êtes vous entrain de parler ? Il sourit.

_Rien de bien intéressant. Répondit le professeur.

_Au fait. Damon regarda sa sœur et l'applaudit.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Elle le regarda.

_Elle est folle de toi, elle t'adore. Bien joué Gaby. Il rigola.

_De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Alaric.

_Carol Lockwood ! Elle a rencontré Gabrielle tout à l'heure et m'a de suite téléphoné pour me dire à quel point ma petite sœur et charmante et bien élevée. Il la fixa. En gros j'ai accompli mon devoir de grand frère à la perfection. Il se tut un moment. J'ai une question pour toi Gaby, pourquoi étais tu avec Tyler, tout seuls chez lui ?

_Ne commence pas Damon. Je l'aidais juste à réviser son examen de littérature.

_Tu t'aventures sur un chemin dangereux Gaby, tu oublis que ses parents connaissent la véritable histoire de Mystic Falls.

_Un chemin dangereux ! Je l'aidais juste à réviser, c'est pas comme ci j'étais devenu membre du conseil à fin de les espionner. N'est-ce pas Damon ?

_A TABLE ! La voix de Jenna traversa le salon jusqu'à l'entrée.

_On en parlera plus trad. Damon lui fit les gros yeux. »

Les deux vampires et le professeur entrèrent dans le salon, ils découvrirent la table et les invités. Elena aidait Jenna à amener les plats, Stefan s'approcha de sa petite sœur.

« _Comment ce sont passée les révisions avec Tyler ? Il lui sourit.

_Tu le savais ! Damon le fixa. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Il va falloir que l'on parle sérieusement tout les trois.

_Je ne t'ai rien dit Damon par ce que tu en fait toujours des tonnes quand il s'agit de moi et les garçons. Et puis Tyler n'est qu'un ami. Pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Elle souffla et se dirigea vers Elena.

_Elle a raison sur ce point là. Stefan calma son frère. Tu as tendance à exagérer, ils ne sont qu'amis.

_Exagérer ! Comment est-ce que ça c'est fini la dernière fois Stefan. Damon plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Tu as oublié ce que nous avons du faire pour la délivrer de l'emprise qu'Adam avait sur elle.

_Non je n'ai pas oublié. C'est juste que Tyler n'est pas Adam, elle n'a rien à craindre de lui. Stefan regarda sa sœur. Elle ne se laissera plus contrôler, elle est bien plus forte que nous maintenant. Tout ira bien Damon. Je garde toujours un œil sur elle.

_Tu as intérêt ! Damon remarqua que tout le monde était à table excepté lui est son frère. »

Les deux frères s'assirent au près d'Elena et de leur sœur, quelques secondes plu tard le repas commença.

Le dîner venait de se terminer, les filles rangeaient la vaisselle et le plats dans la cuisine, les garçons quant à eux, ils s'étaient assis sur le grand canapé et regardaient un match de football américain. Elena et Gabrielle essuyaient la vaisselle que Jenna avait lavé.

« _Je ne savais que Jenna sortait avec Alaric. Gabrielle regarda en direction du salon et elle vu que Jenna avait rejoint les garçons. Il sont mignons ensembles.

_Ça fait plus de trois qu'ils sortent ensembles. Elena sourit.

_Ta tante connaît la vérité à propos d'Alaric, mes frères et moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Pas encore mais il faudra bien qu'elle le sache un jour. Sinon comment ce sont passées tes révisions avec Tyler ? Elena rigola.

_Bien, il est prêt pour son examen. Elle essuya une assiette en silence. Tu as entendu parlé du bal Vénitien que madame Lockwood organise prochainement?

_Oui, c'est très exactement dans cinq jour soit samedi soir. C'est un des nombreux événements qu'organise la famille Lockwood, c'est même mon préféré. Tu comptes y aller ?

_Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas trop bal ni fêtes. Stefan et toi vous allez y aller ?

_Oui, je serai en Christine Daaé et ton frère sera le fantôme de l'opéra. Tu devrai venir sinon tu vas te retrouver toute seule samedi soir. Même Damon y va...Le téléphone d'Elena sonna.

*Jérémy où es-tu ?...Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?...Ok, à tout à l'heure.*

_C'était ton petit frère ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Gabrielle avait entendu leur conversation.

_Oui, mon délinquant de petit frère. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne l'ai jamais vu, il à tendance à oublier d'aller en cour. Elle rangea son téléphone.

_Il faut mieux un délinquant qu'un vampire névrosé de plus de cent soixante-cinq ans. Gabrielle rigola. Pourquoi n'est il pas venu dîner avec nous ?

_Il avait mieux à faire. Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, il est juste un peu perdu depuis la mort de nos parents. La disparition de Vicky ne l'a pas aidé non plus. Elle souffla.

_Vicky, ce nom me dit quelque chose. J'ai entendu Stefan en parler avec Damon. Gabrielle regarda au tour d'elle. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle est morte à cause de lui.

_En fait, Damon l'a transformé, elle était incontrôlable. Elle a tenté de boire le sang de Jeremy, quand j'ai voulu l'en empêcher, elle m'a attaqué et Stefan l'a tué pour nous protéger. Murmura Elena. Ensuite Damon a effacé la mémoire de Jeremy. Il ignore tout des vampires et de la mort de Vicky, pour lui elle a juste quitté la ville sans laisser de trace.

_Je comprend mieux maintenant. L'immortelle senti son frère aîné approcher.

_Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Je venais te dire bon soir Elena. Il regarda sa sœur.

_Je dois aussi y aller. On se voit en cour. La jeune fille traversa la cuisine et le salon, salua Alaric et Jenna. Encore merci pour ce repas. Une fois sa veste récupérée elle quitta les lieux. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa voiture, Damon se dressa devant elle.

« _Nous devons parler. Il l'empêcha de passer.

_Tyler est inoffensif. Souffla-t-elle.

_C'est un sale gamin égoïste et pourri gâté. Je ne lui fait pas confiance. Quelque chose ne va pas chez lui, il a un coté sombre et agressif. Damon se calma. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention.

_C'est promis. Elle lui sourit. Soit tranquille.

_J'ai déjà assez de soucis à me faire avec Stefan. Il rigola. »

Ils restèrent là à ce regarder, puis ils montèrent dans la voiture et disparurent dans la nuit.

Stefan était rentré à la maison peu de temps avant de partir en cour. Il avait dormi chez Elena et venait se changer. En se garant dans l'allée il aperçut une voiture approcher. Il reconnu le conducteur, un jeune homme au cheveux noirs et au regard perçant. L'immortel resta immobile en attendant que l'automobile se gare. Il sourit au conducteur.

« _Tyler ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ? Demanda-t-il.

_Salut Stefan. J'ai quelque chose à demander à Gabrielle, ne connaissant pas son emploi du temps j'ai préféré passer directement. Le jeune homme toussa.

_Ok, je vais aller lui dire que tu es là. Ça ne t'embête pas d'attendre ici. Stefan voulait a tout prix éviter une confrontation avec Damon.

_Pas de soucis, je ne bouge pas. Tyler s'adossa contre sa voiture. »

Stefan s'empressa de rentrer, il se précipita en un éclair dans la cuisine et découvrit son frère et sa sœur en train de déjeuner.

« _Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Damon.

_Excellente. Je ne fais que passer, je me change et je repart. Il regarda sa petite sœur. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend dehors Gabrielle.

_Tu as un chauffeur personnel maintenant ? Damon lui jeta un regard perplexe.

_Qui est-ce ? Demanda la jeune fille.

_A toi d'aller voir. Stefan disparut au premier étage. »

L'aîné des Salvatore disparut à son tour, Gabrielle se leva et parcourra le salon en un éclair, Damon l'avait devancé, il était dans l'entrée et observait l'extérieur pas le judas de la porte. Il se retourna et se plaça devant la porte. L'immortelle le tira vers elle, sa force physique était supérieure à celle de son frère. Damon se retrouva à la place de sa sœur, cette dernière était devant la porte et avait aperçut Tyler dans l'allée. Elle fit signe à son frère de ne pas avancer mais ce dernier désobéit.

« _N'ouvres pas la porte ! Grogna Damon.

_Pourquoi ? Je t'ai dit que je ferai attention ! Elle le fixa.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il hors de question qu'il mette les pieds dans la maison ! L'immortel posa sa main contre la porte de façon à la bloquer.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là. Je dois aller le voir pour le savoir. Le connaissant il ne bougera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas parlé. Elle baissa la main de son frère. Ça va aller, s'il te plaît laisse moi passer.

_Je déteste que tu ai raison. Il souffla et ouvrit la porte. Vas y et souvient toi de ce que je t'ai dit. »

Gabrielle sortit de la porte et se dirigea vers son ami. Le jeune homme la regarda avancer vers lui et il lui sourit.

« _Salut Gabrielle ! Il aperçut Damon sous le perron.

_Tyler, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ? Au regard de son ami, elle compris que quelqu'un les observait. Tu as un problème par rapport à ton examen ?

_Oui et non. Le jeune homme arrêta de parler car Stefan avançait vers eux.

_Gaby, tu as oublié ton sac ! Il le posa à côté de sa soeur. Je dois passer prendre Elena et récupérer des livres à la librairie, je risque de te mettre en retard si je t'emmène en cour. Il regarda Tyler.

_Je peux t'emmener si tu veux. Lança le mortel.

_C'est parfait. Excusez moi je dois me sauver. Stefan s'éloigna d'eux en direction de sa voiture.

_Je pense que l'on devrait se mettre en route. Gabrielle savait que Damon ne pourrait pas entendre leur conversation avec le bruit du moteur.

_D'accord. Il invita son amie à monter dans l'auto, il s'assit au volant et démarra.

_Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur pour voir son frère aîné. Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Damon, il est un peu trop protecteur.

_Comme tout les grands frères je suppose. Tyler alluma la radio et ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes. En fait si je suis venu te voir c'est pour te demander une faveur. Ma mère t'a parlé du bal qu'elle organise samedi.

_Oui elle m'en a parlé. C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Ce qu'elle a oublié de te dire c'est que maintenant que j'ai dix huit ans j'ai pour obligation d'ouvrir le bal. Mon soucis c'est que ma mère va me choisir une cavalière parmi les filles de ses amis. Il soupira. Je les connais, elles sont toutes du genre collantes et ennuyeuses. Il hésita. Vu que l'on s'entend plutôt bien, j'aurais aimé savoir si tu accepterai de me rendre ce petit service. Il attendit une réponse.

_Tu me demande de danser avec toi au bal Vénitien. Elle réfléchi un moment. D'accord.

_Merci Gabrielle ! Tu me sauves la vie. Il sourit.

_A une condition. Elle le regarda.

_Laquelle ? Tyler tourna à droite et entra dans le parking du lycée.

_Je t'accompagnerai au bal si tu obtient une note supérieure à B- pour ton examen de littérature. Elle attrapa son sac.

_Wow ! Une note supérieure à B- ! Il gara sa voiture et coupa le moteur. J'ai révisé mais la prof me déteste, elle va me saqué comme à chaque fois.

_Tu as vraiment bossé très dur pour cette examen. Elle le verra en lisant ta copie. Gabrielle ouvrit la portière.

_J'espère que tu as raison. Il sortit de la voiture.

_C'est un deal équitable je trouve. Elle regarda sa montre. Je dois y aller mon cour va commencer. Tiens moi au courant. En s'éloignant de la voiture elle remarqua que tout les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. »

La journée passa rapidement, les cours se succédèrent sans grand intérêt. Gabrielle était sensée rentrer avec Stefan mais ce dernier avait entraînement, heureusement elle croisa Elena près de son casier.

« _Hey Elena ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ? L'immortelle lui sourit.

_Très bien, et la tienne ? Elle rangea ses affaires et ferma la porte métallique de son casier.

_Comme d'habitude, un sentiment de déjà vu ! Elle rigola.

_Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Je dois aller récupérer mon costume et celui de Stefan, on pourrait y aller ensemble et passer un peu de temps entre filles.

_Pourquoi pas. Elles commencèrent à marcher en direction du parking. »

Une fois devant l'automobile, Elena rangea son sac dans le coffre et déverrouilla les portières. Les deux jeune filles, montèrent à bord et partirent vers le centre ville. Après quelques minutes, la voiture se gara près du parc, les deux amies traversèrent la route et entrèrent dans la boutique de déguisements. A l'intérieur des centaines de tenus aussi différentes les unes que les autres, chacune d'entre elles étaient suspendues à un cintre et enveloppées dans une housse en plastique transparente. Elena avança vers le comptoir où la gérante du magasin feuilletait un magasine. Gabrielle observa les lieux, les tenus, les nombreux accessoires puis elle retourna au près de son amie. Madame Devis, la gérante, avait quitté son poste pour aller chercher les costumes réservés par Elena, elle réapparut avec dans les bras une somptueuse robe blanche brodée et un costume noir accompagné d'un chapeau haut de forme et d'une cape en velours. Elle déposa sur le comptoir les housses puis elle entraîna Elena dans le rayon des accessoires pour choisir les masques et autres objets accompagnants les costumes.

Gabrielle était resté près du comptoir, la porte de l'arrière boutique était restée ouverte, elle aperçut des housses contenants des costumes réservés. Grâce à ses yeux de vampire elle put lire distinctement les noms sur les étiquettes. Son regard se stoppa sur un costume qui lui semblait familier mais ce fut le nom de la réservation qui la surpris *Damon Salvatore*. En effet le costume choisi par son frère n'était rien d'autre que celui de Dracula, le costume gris poudre du célèbre film de Coppola. L'immortelle entendit calmement que la gérante revint vers elle.

« _Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais mon frère a réservé un costume au nom de ''Damon Salvatore'', le connaissant il va oublier de venir le chercher. Elle sourit.

_Laissez moi un instant pour vérifier. Madame Devis entra dans l'arrière boutique.

_Tu sais en quoi il se déguise ? Demanda Elena.

_En effet, votre frère a réservé ce costume. Elle déposa a côté des housses d'Elena le déguisement choisi par Damon. Il est complet, les accessoires sont déjà à l'intérieur.

_Merci, je vous doit combien Madame Devis ? Gabrielle attrapa la housse.

_Votre frère à payé la réservation il y a deux semaines. Le regard de la gérante se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, quelques secondes plus tard la clochette retenti et une jeune fille entra.

_Elena ! Gabrielle ! La voix aiguë de Caroline traversa la boutique de part en part. Je vois que vous venez récupérer vos costumes pour le fameux bal Vénitien des Lockwood. En arrivant au comptoir elle tendit à la gérante son ticket de réservation.

_Salut Caroline ! Lança l'immortelle.

_Tu n'assiste pas à la répétition des pompom girls ? Demanda Elena.

_Non pas aujourd'hui. Le regard de la jeune fille fixa la housse que Gabrielle tenait dans ses bras. Ne me dit pas que c'est ton costume ?

_C'est celui de Damon, Dracula de Coppola ! Mon frère est plein d'humour. Elle pouffa.

_C'est peu de le dire. Ajouta Elena aussi morte de rire que son amie.

_Voici vos costumes Mademoiselle Forbes. Madame Devis tendit trois housses à Caroline, la robe bleue de Cendrillon, le costume du Prince Charles et une robe de castafiore beige. Comme prévu, les trois déguisements pour vous, votre cavalier et votre mère.

_Je vous remercie. Caroline se retourna de nouveau vers Gabrielle. Tu n'as pas de costume ?

_A vrai dire je ne pense pas venir au bal, si je change d'avis je trouverai bien quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. L'immortelle lui sourit.

_Nous allions manger un morceau au Grill, tu veux venir avec nous Caroline. Demanda Elena.

_D'accord. Pleine d'entrain la blondinette quitta la boutique pour ranger les costumes dans le coffre de sa voiture. »

Elena et Gabrielle allèrent elles aussi déposer leurs costumes avant de marcher en compagnie de Caroline vers le Grill. Les trois amies entrèrent, l'atmosphère de ce lieu était assez enjouée, les filles s'assirent à une table. Au bout de quelques minutes le serveur approcha d'elles. Les yeux de Caroline se rivèrent sur lui, son petit ami travaillait depuis plus de quatre mois ici. Matt lui sourit puis il sorti son calepin pour prendre leurs commandes.

« _Quel trio de choc ! Il rigola. Alors les filles vous prenez quoi ? Il lança un regard amoureux à Caroline.

_Je vais prendre un soda et un hamburger/frites. Elle caressa la main de son petit ami.

_La même chose pour moi, s'il te plaît. Elena lui sourit.

_Et toi Gabrielle ? Le jeune homme la fixa.

_Euh...un soda et un hamburger végétarien/frites. L'immortelle referma le menu et lui dit merci.

_Ça marche. Matt s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine.

_Dit moi Gabrielle. Caroline se retourna vers elle. Tu sorts avec Tyler Lockwood depuis combien de temps ?

_Quoi ? Je ne sort pas avec, on est juste ami. Elle semblait gênée. Je l'aide à réviser c'est tout.

_Où est-ce que tu es allé pêcher une idée pareille Caroline. Demanda Elena.

_Suzanne qui sort avec un des membres de l'équipe de football a vu Gabrielle sortir de la voiture de Tyler. En fait toute les personnes présentent dans le parking l'ont fit une petite pose. Ce qui est drôle c'est que tu n'es pas du tout le genre de fille avec qui Tyler Lockwood sort. Caroline lui sourit.

_Je ne sort pas avec Tyler. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''je ne suis pas le genre de fille avec qui il sort'' ? Gabrielle se calma.

_En fait Caroline à tendance à dire les choses d'une façon trop franche. Elena tenta de rattraper le coup.

_Oui Elena a raison, c'était plutôt un compliment que je voulais te faire. Caroline pinça ses lèvres. Tyler sort avec des filles...comment dire...des traînées, droguées, des filles peu fréquentables.

_Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de la sœur de Matt, il pourrait t'entendre Caroline. Murmura Elena.

_C'est la vérité, j'adore Matt mais Vicky est vraiment pitoyable. Elle a quitté la ville comme sa mère et Matt se retrouve tout seul. Caroline le vit revenir et lui sourit.

_Donc nous avons trois soda, deux hamburgers, un végétarien et trois frites. Il distribua les assiettes et les verres aux filles. Ce qui nous fait un total de 17,55 $. Il posa sur la table l'addition.

_C'est pour moi ! Caroline attrapa la note et tendit sa carte bleu à Matt.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de payer. Lança Gabrielle qui compris que cet acte était une forme d'excuse de la par de Caroline.

_Elle a raison, on va chacune payer notre part. Elena sorti son porte feuille.

_J'insiste pour vous inviter. Caroline fit les gros yeux et ses amies cédèrent. »

Après s'être restaurées Caroline rentra chez elle et Elena raccompagna Gabrielle. Sur le chemin du retour l'immortelle raconta certaines choses à son amie.

« _Je serai peut être présente au bal en fait. Elle regarda la route.

_Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ? Demanda Elena en conduisant.

_J'ai fait un marché avec Tyler, si sa note à l'examen de littérature est supérieure à B- je danserai avec lui pour l'ouverture du bal. Elle souffla.

_Oh, je vois. Il t'a invité au bal.

_Pas vraiment, je sais pas réellement. Il m'a dit que j'étais la seule avec qui il s'entendait bien et qu'il me faisait confiance. Elle rigola. C'est surtout que sa mère va choisir sa cavalière si je ne l'accompagne pas.

_Tu lui rend plutôt un service. Je connais Tyler depuis le primaire derrière ses allures de super cool se cache un garçon gentil. Elena ralenti, et entra dans la propriété des Salvatore.

_Est-ce que tu peux garder ça pour toi ? Je n'ai pas envi que mes frères l'apprennent.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas avec moi ton secret sera bien gardé. Elle gara la voiture.

_Merci Elena. Gabrielle lui sourit. »

Nos deux amies rentrèrent dans la grande demeure familiale.

**[*****

**Quatre jours plus tard.**

Gabrielle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Tyler depuis lundi matin, elle était seule dans sa chambre, il était bientôt dix-sept heure. La maison était vide, Damon avait une réunion avec le conseil et Stefan passait sa soirée avec Elena.

L'immortelle avait fini ses devoirs, elle descendit dans le salon pour continuer le rangement de la bibliothèque, elle commença à vider les étagères du bas quand elle entendit une voiture approcher. Elle continua son rangement, c'était peut être Damon qui rentrait. A sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas son frère, quelqu'un appuya sur la sonnette. La jeune fille se comporta en humaine et marcha jusqu'à dans l'entrée. En ouvrant la porte elle découvrit un homme tout de jaune vêtu qui tenait un paquet beige d'environ quatre-vingt centimètres sur soixante.

« _Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Salvatore Gabrielle ? Il la fixait.

_Oui, c'est moi. Elle regarda le colis.

_Signez moi ça s'il vous plaît. Il lui tendit la feuille de livraison.

_Voila. La jeune fille lui rendit le papier signé.

_Tenez. Il lui donna le paquet et la salua.

_Merci et bonne soirée. Gabrielle attrapa le colis et referma la porte. »

Elle se précipita dans le salon, elle s'assit sur le canapé et secoua le colis pour essayer d'en deviner le contenu. Puis elle déchira l'épais papier beige qui recouvrait une espèce de boite blanche. Elle souleva le couvercle qu'elle déposa près d'elle. Gabrielle écarta les feuilles de papier protectrices qui recouvrait l'intérieur de la boite, elle aperçut un tissue satiné rouge rubis. Elle retira l'étoffe de son écrin et découvrit une magnifique robe de bal, une petite cape à capuche, une paire de chaussures assorties et un masque. Elle fouilla au fond de la boite, et tomba sur une copie corrigée au nom de Tyler Lockwood. Il était écrit en haut de la feuille en rouge A-. Elle compris sur le moment qu'elle danserai avec Tyler le lendemain soir. Elle rassembla sa somptueuse tenue et monta la ranger dans son armoire.

**Le lendemain soir.**

La demeure des Lockwood étaient bondées de monde, chaque personne était méconnaissable. Les jardins étaient éclairés par des centaines de lampions multicolores, un tapis rouge menait les invités jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Des funambules, un cracheur de feu et des jongleurs en costumes accueillaient la foule. L'illusion était telle que l'on croyait réellement assister à un bal Vénitien, la demeure était décorée de velours pourpres, des chandeliers illuminaient la nuit. Tout était en accord avec le thème de la soirée, madame Lockwood était fière de son œuvre, elle et son mari recueillaient les félicitations des invités.

La musique émanait du grand salon, le maire avait fait venir un orchestre spécialement pour cette occasion. Les serveurs déambulaient des plateaux d'hors d'œuvres à la main, ils se glissaient avec facilité entre les invités.

Tout le monde était présent, Elena et Stefant incarnant Christine Daaé et le fantôme de l'Opéra, Caroline et Matt en Cendrillon et le Prince Charles et bien sure Damon en Dracula. Ce dernier avait attiré l'attention de Madame Lockwood et du chérif Forbes qui lui avaient fait remarqué que son costume était de circonstance car le but de ce bal était de se cacher derrière un masque. Damon,au contraire ne se cachait pas, il était un vampire et tout le monde le prenait pour un humain excepté les membres de sa famille, Elena et Alaric.

Le bal allait bientôt débuter, les invités se rassemblèrent dans le grand salon pour assister à l'ouverture officiel de la soirée par le fils unique de la famille Lockwood. Carol cherchait son fils dans la foule, ce dernier lui avait affirmé avoir trouvé une cavalière pour le bal mais la belle n'était pas au rendez-vous. Tyler évitait sa mère car Gabrielle n'était toujours pas là et l'heure fatidique approchait à grand pas. Malheureusement Carol tomba nez à nez avec son fils, elle le sermonna a l'écart de la foule.

« _Enfin je te trouve Tyler ! Et où est ta cavalière ? Elle devint toute rouge de colère.

_Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Répondit-t-il.

_Ne me ment pas Tyler ! Tout le monde t'attend ! Elle montra la foule du doigt. Maintenant tu vas prendre tes responsabilités et aller danser seul s'il le faut. »

Tyler soupira, enfila son masque et il suivit sa mère jusqu'au centre du salon. Il se plaça au milieu de la foule qui avait formé un cercle au tour de la piste de danse. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et l'orchestre commença à jouer. Il était seul face aux habitant de Mystic Falls.

***Au même moment dans le jardin des Lockwood* **

Le bal n'allait pas tardez à débuter, Gabrielle marchait rapidement dans le jardins déserté par les invités. Elle était en retard car elle ne put se préparer qu'après le départ de ses frères qui avait quitté la demeure familiale à peine une demie heure avant le début de la soirée. L'immortelle portait la magnifique robe rouge, quelques mèches de cheveux bouclées tombaient sur ses épaules. Le chaperon de satin recouvrait le haut de ses épaules ainsi que sa tête. Ses mains étaient gantées de blanc, elle venait d'enfiler son masque et était à présent méconnaissable.

Elle pressa le pas, elle croisa un homme non-masqué qui lui attrapa l'avant bras droit et le serra. Gabrielle ne le connaissait pas mais elle remarqua qu'il portait la même bague qu'Alaric. L'homme était âgé d'une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux étaient châtains très clair et ses yeux bleus fixaient Gabrielle. L'immortelle senti l'odeur nauséabonde de la Verveine et compris qu'elle avait à faire à une personne qui connaissait l'existence des vampires.

« _Gabrielle Salvatore je présume ! Il serra le bras encore plus fort comme pour la retenir.

_Qui êtes vous ? La jeune fille était sur ses gardes.

_Tu as l'air en forme pour une adolescente morte il y a plus de cent quarante ans ! Son regard faisait froid dans le dos.

_Je suis désolé mais vous faites erreur, je n'ai que seize ans monsieur. Gabrielle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Je sais qui tu es. Un visage d'ange pour un démon, ou plutôt un vampire...Il ne put finir sa phrase, Gabrielle attrapa son bras et le tordit, elle se plaça derrière lui en moins d'une seconde et leva le bras de son agresseur. La douleur fut intense et ce dernier tomba à genou.

_Si j'étais toi je la laisserai tranquille. Alaric sorti de l'obscurité.

_Le professeur d'Histoire est de retour en ville à ce que je vois. L'homme contenait sa douleur.

_Alaric, tu le connais ? Il n'est pas très amicale ! Pour la deuxième fois, qui êtes vous ? L'immortelle le tenait.

_C'est John Gilbert, l'oncle d'Elena et comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir il n'aime pas vraiment ta famille. Alaric avança vers Gabrielle.

_Vous allez me tuer ! John souffrait.

_Non, heureusement pour vous je ne tue pas les humains. La vampire le lâcha, il tomba face contre terre sur la pelouse. Mais si je vous revois je changerai mes mœurs exceptionnellement.

_Tu devrais partir John. Le professeur l'aida à se relever et lui fit signe de disparaître aussi vite que possible.

_On se reverra ! John s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

_J'aurais pu m'en occuper seule mais merci pour le coup de main. Elle lui dit merci.

_Je suis revenu à temps de mon petit voyage à Seattle on dirait. Il rigola.

_Quelle heure est-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_Presque vingt deux heure. Dit il en regardant sa montre.

_ Oh ! Je suis en retard, Tyler va m'en vouloir ! Encore merci. Gabrielle disparut en un éclair.

_Pas de quoi. Alaric fit demi tour pour vérifier que John avait bien quitter les lieux. »

L'immortelle entra dans la demeure des Lockwood, par chance personne n'avait assisté à la petite altercation avec se dénommé John Gilbert. Tous les invités étaient dans le grand salon et encerclaient Tyler. Ce dernier portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche couronnait d'un nœud papillon. Le masque qu'il avait revêtu était celui d'un loup. Gabrielle en le voyant compris qu'il formait le couple du Chaperon rouge et du Grand méchant loup des frères Grimm.

L'orchestre avait commençait à jouer une valse, l'immortelle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Les gens fixaient Tyler avec impatience, son corps était figé, soudain un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Le jeune homme aperçut sa cavalière au milieu des invités, il fit quelques pas et tendit son bras vers elle. Gabrielle lui pris la main, Tyler d'un geste gracieux l'attira vers lui, puis ils commencèrent à danser ensemble sous les yeux de tous. Ils valsèrent main dans la main, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, la musique semblait les suivre. Ils tourbillonnèrent au milieu des invités masqué, Gabrielle et Tyler furent contemplés par toute la salle. Un murmure parcourra la foule, mais qui était cette mystérieuse jeune fille, seule Elena connaissait son identité.

Le jeune homme fit tourné Gabrielle une dernière fois avant la fin du morceau. Tout deux ce regardèrent, ils étaient face à face, ils se saluèrent en silence, une révérence pour Gabrielle et un hochement de la tête pour Tyler. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par les applaudissements des invités.

Madame Lockwood, s'approcha du couple et enlaça son fils, elle était émue. Puis elle leurs fit signe de retirer leurs masques. Tyler le retira puis il invita Gabrielle à enlever le sien. La jeune fille fit bascula sa capuche de satin, puis d'un geste délicat elle retira son masque. Les gens avaient cessé de respirer, un grand ''Oh'' se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

Damon et Stefan furent stupéfiés, ils ne l'avaient pas reconnues. Gabrielle regarda Elena et lui lança un sourire complice. Carol n'en revenait pas elle aussi, elle se tourna vers Damon qui acquiesça de la tête.

Le bal avait bien commencé, l'orchestre se remis à jouer et des couples se formèrent dans la foule. Tyler dansa avec sa mère, Elena avec Stefan, Caroline avec Matt et Damon approcha vers sa soeur et lui tendit sa main pour danser.

« _Surprenante comme toujours, j'aurais du me douter que c'était toi. Il la fit tourner.

_Tu devrais y être habitué même. Elle rigola. Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit.

_C'est rien, grâce à toi les Lockwood vont encore plus nous faire confiance. Bien joué Gaby. Il détourna son regard et aperçut son frère en train de danser juste à côté d'eux. On change de cavalière !

_Pourquoi pas ! Stefan fit tourner Elena vers Damon et attrapa la main de sa sœur. Tu as bien agit ce soir.

_Merci Stefan. L'immortelle regarda au tour d'elle et aperçut Alaric qui lui sourit. Il garderai pour lui l'altercation avec John Gilbert. »

La soirée allait bientôt se terminer, plus de la moitié des invités avaient quittés les lieux. Stefan avait raccompagné Elena et Damon buvait un dernier verre avec les Lockwood. Tyler avait entrainé Gabrielle à l'écart dans la bibliothèque où ils avaient révisé quelques jours auparavant. L'immortelle s'était allongée sur le canapé, le jeune homme se tenait debout et se remémora la soirée. Gabrielle se redressa quand il s'approcha d'elle. Tyler s'assit à côté de son amie, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

«_Je voulais te remercier pour ce soir. Son regard perçant devint tendre.

_De rien, une promesse est une promesse. Elle lui sourit.

_Ce soir quand je t'ai vu au milieu de la foule...tu es...magnifique. Tyler replaça une des mèches de cheveux de Gabrielle derrière son oreille . Il approcha son visage du sien. L'immortelle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Comme hypnotisée elle avança ses lèvres vers celles de Tyler et ferma les yeux.

_Non...Elle tourna son visage au moment du baiser, son cœur se serra. Tyler stoppa son geste immédiatement.

_Tu te sent bien Gabrielle ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_Ce n'est rien...c'est moi...je vais bien. Elle senti la présence de son frère qui approchait. Quelques secondes plus tard il se tenait devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

_Il se fait tard Gaby. Il jeta un regard glacial à Tyler et s'enfonça dans le couloir.

_J'arrive ! Elle serra la main de Tyler et déposa un baiser sur sa joue gauche avant de disparaître à son tour. Au revoir. »

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, la tête en arrière, il soupira. Un sentiment jamais ressenti l'avait envahit, il ferma les yeux et ne pensa qu'a elle.


	6. Hunted

**Chapitre VI Hunted**

Le soleil se levait sur une nouvelle semaine, laissant les souvenirs passés dans l'ombre. Une vie d'immortelle qui n'était pas aussi belle qu'elle y paraissait. Cela faisait pourtant moins de deux jours que Gabrielle avait dansé avec Tyler et que ce dernier avait voulu l'embrasser. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour au tant, elle aussi avait eu envi de céder à cette pulsion mais sa nature complexe avait stoppé l'inévitable. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparait d'elle, cette sensation était l'opposée de la première ressenti en rencontrant Tyler. Comme si quelqu'un lui criait de fuir, de partir loin, qu'un danger la menaçait. Depuis le premier jour de sa transformation elle avait ressenti des choses inexplicables et eu des visions étranges. Ses dons venaient de sa deuxième naissance, elle avait bu le sang de deux vampires ce qui avait eu pour effet de la rendre unique.

Gabrielle s'était levé tôt ce matin, elle enfila ses vêtements ainsi que ses chaussures, quitta la maison sans un bruit, monta dans sa voiture et démarra en direction du lycée. Environ une demie heure plus tard ses frères remarquèrent son absence au petit déjeuné. La jeune fille une fois arrivée à destination attrapa son sac, sorti de sa voiture sans précipitation et marcha le long du bâtiment principal pour rejoindre les vestiaires du gymnase à fin de se changer pour le cour de sport. Les élèves attendaient sous la voûte opaque qui recouvrait le bâtiment, quand Gabrielle sorti du vestiaire le regard d'une partie de l'assemblée la fixa, en effet sa relation pourtant amicale avec Tyler Lockwood suscitait la jalousie de certaines filles de sa classe. Le cour commença et personne n'adressa la parole à l'immortelle, elle n'avait pour amis qu'Elena, Alaric et Tyler. Cela faisait plus de cinq mois que l'immortelle était revenu dans la charmante ville de Mystic Falls et sa cote de popularité était assez basse, à vraie dire proche du zéro mais cela n'avait pas une grande importance pour Gabrielle. Elle avait vécu seule, isolée des siens pendant des années, telle était la vie qu'elle avait choisi pour échapper à de douloureux souvenirs.

Comme d'habitude le professeur, monsieur Stuart, fit faire à la classe des échauffements, puis il divisa le groupe en deux équipes de nombre égal. Aujourd'hui ce serait handball pendant deux heures.

L'immortelle n'était pas motivée, elle simula une crise d'asthme pour rester sur le banc de touche et ne pas jouer. Elle observa le reste de la classe jouer pendant un moment puis sous la demande du professeur elle du arbitrer la partie, ce qui avait eu le don de la faire soupirer jusqu'à la fin du cour. Son esprit fut ailleurs le reste de la journée, lors du déjeuné elle ne parla que très peu. Stefan remarqua que sa sœur n'était pas comme d'habitude, son comportement enjoué avait laissé place à une humeur maussade qui avait eu pour effet de dissiper sa curiosité légendaire. Quand ce dernier lui demanda pourquoi elle faisait cette tête elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle avait mal dormi à cause d'une terreur nocturne. Ce cauchemar était une excuse pour ne pas dire la vérité à son frère qui était plus conciliant que Damon mais avait tout de même un côté protecteur assez prononcé.

Gabrielle se rendit à son unique cour de l'après midi, une heure et demi d'anglais , la motivation n'était pas au rendez-vous, elle rentra dans la classe et s'assit dans la seconde rangée de bureaux près des fenêtres. Les murs de la salle de cour étaient d'un jaune délavé, ce qui donnait la nausée à Gabrielle. Elle sortit ses affaires, soupira puis elle leva les yeux vers la porte. Un garçon entra, il devait avoir dans les seize ans, il était brun et son regard reflétait la tristesse et le mal de vivre. Il portait un sweat-shirt de couleur sombre à capuche et avait peint ses ongles en noir. Gabrielle le reconnue, c'était lui qu'elle avait aidé le soir de son arrivée à Mystic Falls. Elle se souvint du comportement de ce jeune homme, il avait l'air déboussolé et incompris. Il passa à quelques centimètres d'elle sans même la voir et s'assit sans enthousiasme au fond de la classe. Il enfonça sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau et fit mine de s'endormir.

Il resta immobile tout le long du cour et même les menaces du professeur ne le firent bouger. Il avait l'air stone et devait sans doutes avoir pris des drogues ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Quand le sonnerie retenti, il se leva d'un bond et quitta la classe parmi les premiers. Le professeur d'anglais le regarda quitter la pièce et soupira son désarroi. Gabrielle ne portait pas d'intérêt à ce jeune homme, ce n'est pas lui qui la préoccupait. Elle avait peur de croiser Tyler dans un des couloirs du lycée, elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer son comportement sans évoquer le fait qu'elle soit une vampire. L'immortelle quitta la salle de cour, jeta avec désinvolture son sac sur son épaule droite. Elle commença à marcher en direction de la sortie quand une voix masculine l'interpella.

«_Ennuyeux à mourir ce cour non ? Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure la toisa.

_Un peu. Elle le fixa. C'est pratique quand on veut rattraper des heures de sommeil. Elle lui sourit en essayant de percer son esprit.

_Oui. Il soupira. Je suis Jeremy Gilbert. Il tendit sa main vers Gabrielle. Je t'ai déjà vu traîner avec ma sœur. Il ne semblait pas se souvenir qu'elle l'avait débarrassé des deux hommes qui l'avait agressé.

_Oh tu es Jeremy ! La description d'Elena à propos de son petit frère lui revint en mémoire.

_Et toi, tu es Gabrielle Salvatore, la petite sœur de Damon et Stefan. Il lui sourit. Je connais ta famille.

_Je ne t'ai pas vu assister aux cours précédents. Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner.

_Si je n'assiste pas à tous les cours à partir de cette semaine je serai renvoyé du lycée.

_Oh je vois. Gabrielle aperçut Alaric sortir de sa classe les bras chargé de copies. Je suis désolé Jérémy mais dois y aller, on parlera une autre fois. Elle le salua.

_Ok. Il la regarda partir sans un bruit.»

Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Au bout de quelques secondes son interlocuteur décrocha. Jeremy vérifia que Gabrielle était assez loin pour parler. *Ça y est je l'ai rencontré. Elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ait confiance en moi.* Il raccrocha mais malheureusement pour lui Gabrielle avait tout entendu, il ne semblait pas connaître l'étendu pouvoir des vampires. La jeune fille s'occuperait de ça plus tard, elle rattrapa Alaric à la sortie du bâtiment, ce dernier lui sourit.

« _Gabrielle ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Il poussa la grande porte vitrée et la laissa passer.

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour samedi soir. Elle lui tenu la porte.

_John Gilbert est inoffensif. Agaçant mais inoffensif. Ils marchèrent ensembles vers le parking.

_Je n'ai pas eu de problème à prendre le dessus. Elle rigola, puis soudain son visage pris un air grave. Ne bouges pas. Elle se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse. Il se passe quelque chose.

_Quel genre ? Alaric la fixa.

_Montes dans la voiture ! Dépêches toi. Gabrielle senti des vampires approcher.

_Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ! Il sorti les clefs, déverrouilla les portières, et démarra.

_Des vampires. Dit elle en grimpant à bord. Ils sont tout proches et ils n'ont pas l'air amicaux.

_Où est-ce que l'on va ? Ils sortirent du parking, la voiture tourna à gauche.

_Chez moi, Damon et Stefan pourront nous aider. Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur.

_Comment ça se fait que tu puisses sentir tes congénères ? Il tourna à droite après le pont et roula sur la longue route déserte qui menait à la demeure des Salvatore.

_C'est une longue histoire. Les yeux de Gabrielle se figèrent, une ombre traversa la route en un quart de seconde et se stoppa en plein milieu de la route.

_Attention ! Le professeur freina pour l'éviter, la voiture s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'un homme habillé de noir. Il était assez grand et avait une cicatrice sur l'œil droit.

_Quoi qu'il arrive ne joues pas au héros. L'immortelle sorti de l'auto et se rua sur l'inconnu.

_Gabrielle ! Alaric quitta l'habitacle de la voiture, quelque chose le projeta à plus de deux mètre.

_Alaric ! La jeune fille poussa son agresseur et accouru vers son ami. Reste derrière moi. Elle l'aida à se relever.

_Tiens donc le professeur d'Histoire a une vampire comme garde du corps ! Regardez ça vous autres. Le vampire qui avait poussé Alaric apparut accompagné de deux autres immortels, une fille aux cheveux long noir et un homme au regard effrayant.

_Qui êtes vous ? Les yeux de Gabrielle s'assombrirent, elle laissa son côté sombre prendre le dessus. Elle plia les genoux et plaça ses bras en arrières au tour d'Alaric.

_Elle a l'air méchante ! Celui qui semblait être le chef s'assit sur le capot de la voiture.

_Puis-je ? Demanda un des vampires, il était blond et fixait Gabrielle droit dans les yeux.

_Non ! Le chef se leva et lui attrapa le bras. Ne fais rien que tu pourrai regretter. Notre proie est accompagnée, nous reviendrons plus tard. Il se tourna vers Alaric. C'est un avertissement, nous te retrouverons ! Les quatre vampires disparurent en un éclair et laissèrent le professeur et l'immortelle en plein milieu de la route.

_Tu les connais ? Gabrielle se retourna vers son ami, elle se calma et repris le contrôle sur son côté vampire.

_Je pense savoir pourquoi ils sont après moi. Il n'eut pas peur de voir le vraie visage de Gabrielle.

_Tu m'expliquera tout quand nous serons chez moi. Ils montèrent dans l'auto. »

L'immortelle ferma les yeux et se concentra, les vampires avaient quitté les lieux. Une dizaine de kilomètre plus loin la voiture entra sur la propriété des Salvatore, elle se stoppa tout près du perron. Le professeur et son amie traversèrent l'allée et entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Damon apparut dans l'entrée et fixa sa sœur. Il compris que quelque chose venait de se produire.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en fixant sa petite sœur.

_Quatre vampires en ont après Alaric, ils nous ont attaqué sur la route qui longe la foret. Répondit-elle en invitant le professeur à entrer dans le salon.

_Des vampires ? Stefan apparut à son tour. Que voulaient-ils ? Il s'approcha de sa sœur.

_Alaric ? Peux tu nous expliquer pourquoi ils en ont après toi. Gabrielle le fixa.

_La semaine dernière j'ai aidé un ami à Seattle. Alaric s'assit sur le canapé.

_A éliminer des vampires je présume. Lança Damon en faisant semblant de se planter un pieu imaginaire dans le cœur.

_Oui, un vampire à tué une dizaine de bonne sœur dans un couvent. Il en a laissé une en vie et ne lui a pas effacé la mémoire. Répondit le professeur.

_Comme s'il voulait que la vérité sur notre espèce éclate au grand jour. Stefan approcha de sa sœur qui semblait encore secouée par la rencontre avec leurs congénères.

_C'est exactement ça, nous l'avons retrouvé et ensuite vous connaissez la suite. Alaric souffla.

_Ils sont là pour venger celui que tu as tué. Damon grimaça. Tu es mal barré Ricki !

_Est-ce que tu les avais déjà vu ? Demanda Gabrielle.

_Un d'entre eux seulement. Le professeur soupira. Il s'est fait passer pour le nouveau livreur de journaux hier matin.

_Laisses moi deviner, tu l'as invité à entrer . Damon entendit une réponse.

_Je suis tombé dans le panneau. Fait chier. Alaric se leva.

_Pas de soucis. Tu vas rester ici, on va se relayer. Stefan semblait serin. Celui qui est venu chez toi va forcément revenir, malheureusement c'est sur l'un d'entre nous qu'il va tomber.

_Très bonne idée ! Tu prends le premier tour, je prendrai ta place demain soir. Damon fixa Alaric.

_Je fais quoi moi ? Demanda Gabrielle.

_Quand nous l'aurons attrapé tu devras retrouver les autres. Tu te sent capable de le faire ? L'aîné des Salvatore s'étira.

_Oui, je peux faire ça. Elle soupira.

_En attendant tu auras quelque chose d'autre à faire petite sœur. Damon rigola.

_Quoi donc ?

_Tu le saura bien assez tôt. Il regarda son frère. Tu devrai y aller Stefan.

_Tu as raison. L'immortel les salua.

_Attends ! Alaric lui lança les clefs de sa voiture et de son appartement. Tu auras besoin de ça.

_Tu oublis quelque chose ! Gabrielle leurs sourit. Tu n'as jamais été invité chez Alaric. Je vais prendre ta place.

_Hors de question Gaby. Damon souffla. C'est bon je m'y colle. Stefan lui lança les clefs. Soyez sage durant mon absence ! Il disparu en un éclair et les laissa seuls. »

Stefan, Gabrielle et Alaric passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder la télé, leur invité dormi dans la chambre de Damon. Le lendemain matin ils décidèrent de tous rester à la maison, il était hors de question de laisser Alaric aller en cour.

La matinée passa très vite, le professeur avait un grand nombre de copies à corriger, ses amis vampires l'aidèrent dans sa besogne et ils restèrent à l'intérieur pour le déjeuné. L'après-midi Alaric eu le droit de sortir dans le jardin à condition d'être accompagné. Gabrielle resta allongé sur une des chaises longues, les bras croisés au dessus de sa tête et les pieds nus , tandis que son ami lisait un livre sur les légendes urbaines du XVIII ème siècle,assis non loin d'elle sur une chaise de jardin en métal. Une table en fer forgé blanche se dressait entre eux, sur cette dernière étaient disposés une carafe contenant du thé glacé et deux grands verres. Soudain un bruit de cloche extirpa l'immortelle de son sommeil, c'était son portable qui sonnait. Elle baissa ses bras et fouilla dans sa poche droite, elle sorti son téléphone et décrocha. Une voix aiguë de femme lui répondit.

«_Gabrielle ? C'est madame Lockwood.

_Bonjour madame Lockwood, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Elle se redressa d'un bond et regarda Alaric.

_Je te téléphone car j'ai besoin de tes services. Mon mari et moi donnons une réception pour les membres du conseil, un pianiste devait jouer durant la soirée mais malheureusement il a annulé sa prestation. Ton frère, Damon, m'a dit que tu étais très doué au piano et j'aimerai savoir si tu accepterai de jouer ce soir.

_Je comprend, je ne sais pas si je pourrai annuler ce que j'avais prévu de faire ce soir. Elle ne pu finir sa phrase.

_Oh ! Damon m'a affirmé que tu étais libre ce soir. La voix de Carol devint mielleuse et pleine de douceur. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire si tu refuses. Elle semblait désespérée.

_Il n'y a aucun problème. Gabrielle soupira, Damon aller lui payer. A quelle heure dois-je venir ?

_Pour dix neuf heure ce serai parfait. Je te remercie énormément. A ce soir. Elle raccrocha.

_Je le hais ! Je le hais, je le hais ! Gabrielle était en colère et se rallongea.

_Qui ça ? Alaric la fixa et fit mine de ne pas savoir de qui son amie parlait.

_Damon est un...Elle s'énerva.

_Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Le professeur rigola et referma son livre.

_Il a dit à madame Lockwood que je savais jouer du piano et que bien évidement ça ne poserai aucun problème que je joue chez eux ce soir. Elle pesta.

_Tu peux y aller, je n'ai pas besoin de deux baby-sitter vampiriques. Il sourit. Stefan devrait être de mon avis. STEFAN ! Alaric se tourna vers la maison et l'appela.

_Oui. Il apparut en une seconde. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Ta sœur doit jouer du piano ce soir pour les Lockwood, ça ne t'embête pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le professeur en lui souriant.

_Non aucun problème, je dirai à Elena de venir passé la soirée avec nous. L'immortel croisa les bras sur son torse et observa sa sœur.

_Mais vous êtes tous de mèche ma parole ! Gabrielle râla de plus belle. Damon va me le payer.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagit comme ça ? Tu adore jouer du piano. Stefan attendit une réponse.

_Ce qui m'énerve c'est que Damon ce soit engagé pour moi sans mon accord. Elle soupira.

_C'est pas si grave que ça. Alaric regarda Stefan. Amuses toi bien Gabrielle !

_Ne commence pas ! Elle se leva et monta dans sa chambre. »

Elle ne voulait pas dire la vraie raison de son mécontentement, en effet elle avait peur une fois de plus de voir Tyler.

L'immortelle dut fouiller dans toute sa chambre pour retrouver ses partitions, elle connaissait chacun des morceaux par cœur mais elle préférait avoir un peu d'aide en cas de trou de mémoire. Elle les trouva enfermées à double tour dans un des tiroirs secrets de son secrétaire, elle rechercha une tenue appropriée pour l'événement. Gabrielle fouilla dans son armoire, sa commode et dans les divers endroits où elle laissait traîner ses vêtements. Après avoir retourné sans dessus dessous sa chambre et les alentours la jeune fille décida de mettre une simple robe noir à bretelles, un gilet gris et une paire de petite ballerine noires. Une fois habillée, elle attacha sa longue chevelure bouclée en une queue de cheval mi haute, elle se parfuma et se maquilla légèrement les yeux.

Peu de temps avant de partir pour chez les Lockwood, elle descendit dire au revoir à Stefan, Alaric ainsi qu'à Elena qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle fut contente de retrouver ses amies mais l'immortelle dut écourter leurs retrouvailles. Elle sorti de la maison en direction de sa voiture, une fois à l'intérieur elle damera en direction de chez Tyler avec l'espoir de ne pas le croiser.

Elle ne mis pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver chez les Lockwood, la longue allée de gravier lui parut si courte. En descendant de l'auto elle attrapa ses partitions, marcha les quelques mètres qui la séparait du perron puis elle respira à fond avant de frapper à la porte. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un ne lui ouvre, Carol en robe de soirée pailletée la toisa avant de l'inviter à entrer. Elle l'entraîna dans la salle de réception où une dizaine de personnes discutaient. La pièce était illuminée par des dizaines de chandeliers et de nombreux bouquets de roses embaumaient les alentours. Tous les membres du conseil étaient là excepté Damon qui s'était fait porté pale. Les convives portaient tous des tenues élégantes et ils s'étaient rassemblés près de la grande table. Les invités ne remarquèrent même pas l'arrivée de l'immortelle, madame Lockwood montra le piano à queue à Gabrielle.

«_Nous y voilà ! Carol l'invita à s'asseoir puis elle observa ses invités.

_Que voulez-vous entendre ? Demanda Gabrielle en installant ses partitions sur le pupitre.

_Quelque chose de calme et de passe par tout pour le dîner, après tu joueras des morceaux plus entraînants.

_D'accord, je pense savoir quoi jouer. Les doigts de l'immortelle commencèrent à danser sur le clavier, elle joua les premières notes de ''Gravity'' de Sara Bareilles puis elle accompagna le piano avec sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

_C'est parfait. Les yeux de madame Lockwood brillèrent. »

Elle rejoint ses invités et ils commencèrent à dîner. Gabrielle joua toute la soirée en changeant de registre comme Carol lui avait demandé. Au bout de trois heures il ne restait plus que quelques invités que le couple Lockwood convièrent dans un petit salon. L'immortelle rassembla ses partitions quand une ombre se dessina derrière les grandes portes vitrées placées dans le dos de Gabrielle. Cette mystérieuse personne entra discrètement et se faufila dans la pièce sans un bruit mais la vampire l'avait remarquée. En effet elle reconnue cette personne grâce à sa présence si différente de celle des autres. Un frisson parcourra le corps de Gabrielle puis elle respira calmement. L'inconnu n'était personne d'autre que Tyler. Il avança lentement vers son amie.

«_J'ignorais que tu savais jouer du piano et chanter. Il s'approcha un peu plus, il portait une jogging sombre et un t-shirt bleu clair à manches courtes.

_Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses à mon sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, elle devait lui parler sans évoquer le fait qu'elle soit un vampire. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Sa voix tremblait.

_Il n'y a pas très longtemps que je suis rentré. Il lui sourit. En fait, ma mère m'a dit que tu venais chez nous,je suis donc rentré plus tôt pour te parler. Il hésita puis il se lança. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise samedi soir, j'avais un peu bu et parfois j'agis sans réfléchir. Il rougit.

_C'est bon Tyler, toi et moi nous somme amis. Gabrielle ne cru pas les explications de Tyler mais ce n'était rien. Nous devons agir en tant que tel.

_Je suis soulagé. Il semblait dessus mais fit mine du contraire. Ne bouges pas je reviens. Il avança vers la porte par laquelle il était entré, passa la tête par l'ouverture puis il disparut et revint cinq minutes plus tard, il tenait dans ses bras une bouteille de Vodka et deux verres. Nous devons porter un toast !

_Si tes parents arrivent, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ? Gabrielle le fixait.

_Oh tu sais ils ont l'habitude avec moi, ils diront que je t'ai corrompu. Il rigola et s'assit avec son amie.

_Si tu le dit. Elle rigola.

_Un pour toi et un pour moi. Tyler versa le contenu de la bouteille dans les verres et en tendit un à Gabrielle.

_В нашей дружбе она может продолжительность вечно ! L'immortelle avala d'un coup tout comme Tyler qui fut surpris par la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

_C'était quoi ça ? Tu parles Russe ? Il remplit de nouveau les verres. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_A notre amitié, puisse-t-elle durée éternellement. Elle attrapa son verre.

_Ça c'est bien dit. La seule chose que je sais dire en Russe c'est ''à la tienne''. Il saisit son verre et le cogna délicatement contre celui de Gabrielle. Za zdarovje !

_Za zdarovje ! Elle avala d'une traite puis son regard se porta sur l'horloge du fond. Il se fait tard, je dois rentrer. Désolé.

_Il est presque minuit, il te reste encore quelques minutes Cendrillon avant que ta voiture ne se transforme en citrouille. Tyler rigola. Reste un peu s'il te plait. Son regard envoûta la jeune fille.

_J'aimerai rester mais Damon a la grippe, il est insupportable rien qu'avec un petit rhume. Stefan doit avoir besoin de faire une pose. Elle se leva et ramassa ses partitions.

_ Un dernier alors, jamais deux sans trois ! Il lui tendit son verre remplit.

_Ok ! Gabrielle bu d'un trait puis elle salua Tyler et quitta la pièce. »

L'immortelle avait eu peur de parler avec Tyler, au final leur histoire c'était plus tôt bien terminée mais le sentiment que le jeune homme ressentait pour Gabrielle était toujours aussi fort, il avait préféré lui mentir que de lui dire la vérité. Trop fière pour reconnaître avoir un faible, Tyler n'est pas du genre à avouer ses sentiments. Il préfère se cacher derrière l'apparence stéréotypé du sportif, du mec branché que rien n'effraie.

Gabrielle rentra chez elle, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Tyler, elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir révélé la vérité sur son identité et sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle réglerai cette histoire plus tard, pour l'instant le cas d'Alaric était plus pressent.

En arrivant chez elle, Gabrielle remarqua que la voiture d'Alaric était toujours là. Après s'être garée, elle rentra à l'intérieur et découvrit Alaric, Elena et Stefan en train de jouer au Trivial Poursuit. Elle s'approcha d'eux et les observa en silence, puis au bout de quelques minutes le professeur se leva et baya.

« _Je suis exténué, on continuera la partie une autre fois. Bonne nuit tout le monde. Il leurs sourit, et disparut au fond du couloir.

_Comment c'est passé ton concert ? Stefan rangea le jeu dans sa boite.

_Un concert ? Elena semblait surprise.

_J'ai joué du piano chez les Lockwood, Carol organisait un dîner. Gabrielle s'assit dans le canapé à côté de son amie.

_Oh, donc tu as du voir Tyler. Elena lui lança un sourire complice.

_Entre autre chose. L'immortelle aperçut son frère revenir et n'en dit pas plus.

_Il se fait tard, je vais te raccompagner. Stefan étira ses bras.

_Ok. La jeune fille se leva et l'embrassa.

_On se verra plus longtemps une autre fois. Gabrielle regarda son frère et son amie quitter le salon. Stefan prends tout ton temps, je veille sur Alaric !

_Merci Gaby. Il se retourna vers elle.

_Pas de s'allongea sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. »

Le lendemain matin l'immortelle se réveilla dans le salon, elle monta au premier prendre une douche et se changer, en passant devant la chambre de Stefan elle remarqua que le lit n'avait pas été défait. En redescendant au rez de chaussé elle senti une agréable odeur emmenant de la cuisine, Gabrielle poussa la porte, Alaric était de dos, face à la cuisinière. Sur le plan de travail traînaient un sac de faine, un de sucre, des œufs et divers ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'un délicieux petit déjeuné. Le professeur se retourna une poêle à la main et une assiette pleine de pan-cake dans l'autre. Il les déposa sur la table et invita Gabrielle à s'asseoir.

« _J'espère que tu as faim ? Il rempli les verres de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

_Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais. Elle s'assit face à lui.

_J'ai d'autre hobbies après la chasse aux vampires. Il rigola.

_Pour l'instant ce sont plutôt les vampires qui te chassent ! Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son doux visage puis elle commença à manger.

_Tu marques un point là. Il rigola. Sinon tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu faisais pour sentir tes congénères approcher. Alaric avala son jus d'orange.

_Ok. Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir. La jeune fille se tut un moment puis elle se lança. J'ai des facultés que les autres vampires n'ont pas, ça vient de ma transformation. Avant de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui j'ai bu le sang de mes de frères ce qui a eu pour effet de me rendre plus forte.

_Quelles genres de facultés ? Il découpa son pan-cake avec ses couverts.

_Je sent la présence des autres vampires comme tu as pu le voir, ma force physique est supérieure à ceux de ma race, je vois certaines choses à propos de mes congénères. Elle avala un morceau de pan-cake. J'ai encore du mal à contrôler certaines de mes facultés. Gabrielle lui sourit.

_Donc si je comprend bien toutes tes facultés de vampires sont amplifiées et tu en possèdes d'autres plus puissante encore. Il la fixa.

_C'est exactement ça. L'immortelle avala à son tour son jus d'orange.

_Et ta soirée d'hier ? Tu as vu Tyler ? Le professeur attendait une réponse.

_Quoi ! Elle eu du mal à parler. J'ai juste joué du piano rien de bien intéressant. Elle lui sourit gênée.

_Tu n'as pas vu Tyler ? Je pensai pourtant...Il lui lança un regard complice.

_Est-ce Damon est derrière toutes ces questions ? Gabrielle le fixa.

_Non, je te promet il n'a rien à voir avec mes questions. Il se tut un moment et avoua la raison de son acte. Je me sens responsable de toi, comme si tu...étais...ma fille. Le professeur rougie.

_Alaric. L'immortelle le regarda tendrement. Mon père ne m'a jamais porté de l'intérêt, pour lui j'étais juste la malade de la famille, condamnée à mourir jeune. Son visage s'attrista.

_Les choses ont changées. Il posa sa main sur la main froide de la vampire. Ton père ne voit pas ce que je vois, une jeune fille forte et courageuse qui est prête à tout pour aider ses frères. Il l'a regarda comme un père regarde sa fille, il était fière d'elle et ne la laisserai jamais seule.»

Alaric et Gabrielle discutèrent pendant plus de deux heures jusqu'à ce que Damon rentre prématurément. Ce dernier était accompagné du vampire qui avait été autorisé à rentrer chez le professeur. L'intrus était inconscient à cause de la forte dose de Verveine que Damon lui avait injecté. L'aîné des Salvatore le transporta dans la cave, à vrai dire il le jeta du haut des escaliers,le traina jusqu'à dans le soubassement et l'attacha à une chaise.

« _C'est idiot pensait m'échapper. Damon le gifla. Il est entré par la fenêtre de la salle de bain et s'est rué dans la chambre où malheureusement pour lui je l'attendais. Tu fais moins le fier maintenant !

_Tu as prévenu Stefan ? Demanda Gabrielle en observant l'inconnu.

_Oui mais je lui ai dit que l'on avait pas besoin de lui pour le moment, il passe sa journée avec Elena. Il lui sourit.

_Regardez il se réveille. Lança Alaric.

_Où suis-je ? Il ouvra les yeux et reçu une seconde gifle de Damon.

_Première règle : Tu parles quand on te dit de parler. Il le fixa.

_Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! Il cracha du sang et défia son agresseur du regard.

_On va voir ça. Damon approcha du bac où il faisait pousser de la Verveine, il attrapa un pot en faisant particulièrement attention à ce qu'aucun brin de Verveine ne le touche puis il retourna près de l'inconnu.

_Calme toi Damon ! Gabrielle attrapa le bras de son frère. Je vais m'en occuper.

_Comme tu veux. Il recula et replaça le pot à son emplacement d'origine .

_Elle a raison calme toi Damon ! Obéit comme un bon petit chien. L'intrus le fixa.

_Je crois que tu as fais une erreur en passant que c'était lui le méchant de la famille. La jeune fille sera de sa main droite la gorge de l'inconnu. Maintenant tu vas répondre avant que je me fâche. Qui es-tu ? Et qui t'envoies ?

_Adrian me tuera si je vous répond ! Il semblait effrayé.

_Je vais devoir employer une toute autre méthode, ça ne va pas être agréable. Gabrielle plongea son regard dans celui de l'intrus. La respiration de ce dernier s'excelléra, son visage transpira l'effroi. Après quelques minutes de concentration l'immortelle se redressa.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ou senti ? Damon était impatient.

_Rien du tout ! Son esprit est comme protégé. Elle regarda son frère. Je suis désolé je n'ai rien vu de qui il est et de où il vient. Elle regarda l'avant bras de l'inconnu et aperçu un étrange tatouage. C'est la seule piste que nous ayons. Dit-elle en montrant l'inscription indélébile.

_Je n'ai jamais vu un tel tatouage. Lança Alaric en fixant l'intrus.

_Il est tout à toi Damon. Gabrielle s'éloigna.

_Avec plaisir. Il invita le professeur et sa sœur à sortir de la pièce et ferma la porte. Les hurlements de l'inconnu résonnèrent dans la maison puis subitement ils cessèrent. L'aîné des Salvatore réapparut dans le salon, il essuyait ses mains dans un torchon.

_Il n'a rien dit ? Demanda Gabrielle allongée sur le canapé.

_Pas un mot ! Il se gratta le nez. Tu sais où Zack rangeait la pelle ?

_Peut être dans l'abri de jardin ! L'immortelle se redressa.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de pelle, il suffit que tu lui retire sa bague le soleil fera le reste. Répondit Alaric qui était en train de dessiner sur une feuille de papier l'étrange tatouage de l'inconnu.

_J'avais oublié notre côté biodégradable, les vampires sont écolos, nous sommes l'avenir. Il rigola.

_On ne sait toujours pas qui l'a envoyé. Lança Gabrielle.

_On trouvera ne t'en fait pas. Damon disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le corps inerte de l'inconnu sur les épaules. Quelqu'un veut bien m'ouvrir la porte.

_Pas de soucis. Le professeur tourna la poignée et poussa. »

Les deux hommes sortirent dans le jardin, Damon laissa tomber le corps meurtri et lui retira sa bague protectrice. Les rayons du soleil firent disparaître l'inconnu dans un nuage de cendres en quelques secondes. En regardant le corps d'un de ses congénères s'évaporer Damon repensa au nom que ce dernier avait prononcé ''Adrian'' et au tatouage qu'il avait sur l'avant bras. Il y a plusieurs années Damon avait rencontré un vampire qui portait ce nom. Un immortel d'une grande sagesse avec un goût prononcé pour la luxure et l'Art. Ce dernier avait à sa botte une ordre de vampires et tous avaient un tatouage identique à celui du défunt inconnu.

En retournant à l'intérieur, Damon remarqua que sa sœur n'était plus dans le salon. En faisant un tour dans la maison il compris qu'elle avait quitté les lieux. Le professeur ressorti dans le jardin à fin la trouver.

«_J'aurais du me méfier. Damon soupira.

_Elle n'a pas pris sa voiture. Alaric entra dans la demeure en courant.

_Gabrielle nous a menti, elle sait qui l'a envoyé et où il se cache.

_Elle est allé à la rencontre de cet Adrian. Le professeur se tourna vers son ami.

_Il faut trouvé où il est. Damon se concentra. Elle a le dont de me mettre hors de moi ! Le vampire brisa de colère un vase posé dans l'entrée.

_Tu sais si elle a pris son téléphone ? Alaric se dirigea vers la table basse et ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

_Je ne sais pas mais Gaby est vraiment accrocs aux textos. Damon soupira. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec son téléphone ?

_Je vais utiliser le GPS de sa carte de sim pour la localiser. Avant tout je dois contacter son opérateur.

_Pour une fois tu m'impressionnes ! Il s'assit dans le canapé et fixa avec impatience son ami.

_J'ai trouvé le numéro. Le professeur contacta l'opérateur, la tonalité raisonna. *Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger mais ma fille n'est pas rentrée depuis hier soir. J'espérai pouvoir la localiser, pouvez-vous activer le GPS de sa carte sim s'il vous plaît ? Le nom de ma fille est...*Il regarda Damon.

_Maria Dessala. Elle a forcément choisi ce nom. Le vampire s'impatienta.

_*Maria Dessala, je vous remercie...Au revoir.* Il raccrocha et pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

_C'est bien trop long Alaric ! Il haussa le ton.

_Attends quelques minutes. Tu devrais contacter Stefan, la situation c'est légèrement aggravée.

_Tu as raison. Damon téléphona à son frère pour l'avertir.

**Au même moment, à plus de cent kilomètre au nord de Mystic Falls**

Gabrielle avait quitté la demeure familiale sans un bruit, elle avait menti à son frère et avait suivi la piste de l'inconnu. Elle se tenait maintenant devant une grande battisse blanche construite non loin d'une voie rapide. L'immortelle senti la présence d'une dizaine de ses congénères et pas un seul humain à l'horizon, au lieu de jouer la carte de la discrétion la jeune fille monta les quelques marches du perron et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra et se dirigea instinctivement vers une grande porte en bois quand un vampire se rua sur elle. Gabrielle pris le dessus sans difficulté, elle projeta son adversaire à travers la porte, ce dernier glissa sur le vieux parquet. La jeune fille enjamba les débris et découvrit avec stupeur l'entre des vampires. L'assaillant se releva et fonça de nouveau sur Gabrielle, cette dernière l'attrapa à la gorge et le souleva d'une main. Tout en immobilisant son agresseur elle regarda au tour d'elle et vit le reste des vampires. Ils formèrent un cercle au tour d'elle, Gabrielle se concentra, prête à anticiper le moindre de leurs gestes. Elle reconnu les vampires qui avaient menacé Alaric et s'aperçut qu'ils portaient tous le même tatouage. Une voix roque venant du fond de la pièce se fit entendre puis un homme sorti de l'ombre et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, ses cheveux étaient de couleur noir corbeau, coupés court et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelaient. Sa beauté n'avait d'égal que sa force ce qui lui avait valu le titre de chef au sein de ce nid de vampires.

« _Laissez la ! Sa voix raisonna dans toute la salle.

_Peter n'est pas revenu ! Lança le vampire au regard sombre rencontré il y a deux jours.

_J'ai dit laissez la ! Le ton de sa voix se fit pressant.

_On grogne mais on ne mord pas ! Gabrielle lâcha son assaillant et défia du regard celui qui lui tenait tête. Ton ami Peter ne ferra plus de mal à personne. Elle poussa les vampires qui l'entouraient et traversa en un éclair la pièce. Qui êtes vous ? Elle était maintenant à moins d'un mettre du mystérieux vampire.

_Qui je suis ? Le rire de l'homme tua le silence. Mais tu le sais déjà Gabrielle ! Il se leva et se plaça face à elle.

_Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Son regard se fixa.

_Pourquoi n'essayerais tu pas de le deviner, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais douées à ce petit jeu. L'immortel se mis à tourner au tour de sa proie, tout en effleurant ses épaules de ses doigts fins .

_Vous êtes Adrian. Gabrielle se concentra.

_Et...Il approcha du coup de la jeune fille et renifla son parfum.

_Vous avez fait Katherine et Adam ! Les yeux de Gabrielle se troublèrent et elle fut comme paralysée.

_Tu as l'air surprise ! Il se stoppa. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Certains de mes vampires ont menacé un de tes amis. Et toi tu es venu seule affronter une horde d'assassins sanguinaires. Il grimaça. Cela m'a tout l'air du mission suicide.

_C'est à peut près ça. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Tu as du cran, j'adore ! Tu es unique dans ton genre ma belle. Il soupira comme las de cette discussion. A vrai dire la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour attirer ton attention était de m'en prendre à un de tes proches.

_Alaric a tué un vampire c'est pour ça qu'ils s'en sont pris à lui. Elle était confuse.

_On va dire que j'ai poussé le vampire sur son pieu. Il soupira. Daniel nous a mis en danger, le faire éliminer par ton ami faisait parti de mon plan. A présent tu es ici et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Votre plan ? Elle compris à ce moment qu'elle venait de tomber dans un piège. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_Hou ! C'est compliqué ! Adrian croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_La question est pourtant simple ! Gabrielle perdit patience.

_Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi je sais autant de chose à ton sujet ? La vérité sur les origines de Katherine et Adam ? Es-tu certaines de vraiment vouloir savoir ? Il lui murmura à l'oreille. Tu es sur le point de connaître l'histoire de notre race, tu ne pourra pas revenir en arrière.

_Je n'ai pas peur. Répondit Gabrielle.

_Tu lui ressemble tellement...Il la regarda tendrement.

_De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? La jeune fille était confuse.

_Je vais tout te dire, d'ailleurs nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Il s'assit et fixa Gabrielle. Assis toi mon ange. Adrian claqua des doigts et un des vampires apporta un fauteuil qu'il plaça face à celui de son maître. Tout a commencé...»

**Histoire raconté par Adrian**

Adrian vu le jour non loin des plaines gelées de Russie mille deux cent ans avant Jésus Christ, il vint au monde une poignée de minutes avant son frère jumeau Marcus. Ils étaient les fils d'un riche et puissant roi nommé Borris Semigradov, seigneur de guerre et propriétaire de nombreuses terres. Les deux frères devinrent des princes et grandirent sur l'immense domaine que leur père avait conquis à la force de son épée. Leur enfance ne fut pas facile, leur mère mourut l'hiver suivant leur naissance et ils furent élevé par des nourrices et initiés dès leur plus jeune âge aux maniements des armes.

L'été de leur vingt-cinquième anniversaire le roi quitta son royaume à destination de la Roumanie pour créer de nouvelles alliances avec les pays limitrophes de ses terres. Après deux mois d'absence le roi accompagné d'une femme aveugle revint auprès des siens. Mais ce dernier avait changé, ses fils ne le reconnaissaient plus, Borris n'avait jamais été aussi fort, tous ses sens étaient décuplés. De nombreuses disparitions alarmèrent la population ainsi que les hérités du trône.

Le roi avait perdu son humanité, il ne pensait qu'a faire la guerre et asservirent ses ennemies. Ses fils remarquèrent son attirance pour la mort et surtout pour le sang, Borris Semigradov pratiquait d'étranges rituels lui permettant de toujours êtres le plus puissant et de ne jamais mourir. La femme qui l'accompagnait partout depuis son retour était une sorcière, elle lui avait donné un anneau magique qui avait la capacité de le protéger des rayons du soleil car le roi n'était plus un homme mais au bout de quelques temps son anneau ne lui fut plus d'aucune utilité car le sang humain l'avait rendu si fort que le soleil n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui . Il était le premier de sa race et avait développé des aptitudes uniques.

Durant son voyage en Roumanie il fut mordu par une étrange créature et avait contracté une horrible maladie, le seul remède était le sang humain. La sorcière que le seigneur Semigradov avait sauvé peu de temps avant sa transformation avait décidé de le servir jusqu'à sa mort. Cette dernière était très puissante et avait entendu parlé d'une lointaine légende parlant des créatures de la nuit et de celles du jour. Cette malédiction venait de prendre vie sous ses yeux et menaçait l'humanité. La vieille femme préféra être au côté du diable réincarné que sur son passage.

Après son retour, Borris Semigradov voulait étendre son pourvoir au continent et même au monde entier pour cela il devait se construire une armée, il transforma ses fils en vampires et écrit les lois de sa race. Les siècles passèrent, le roi et ses fils avaient agrandi leur royaume et gouvernaient une immense armée d'immortels. Seuls les premiers de cette race avaient la capacité de s'exposer au soleil et de fonder leur propre descendance, leurs transmettant ainsi toutes les facultés des vampires originaux.

Le second fils du roi, Marcus, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se construire une famille, pour lui seul le pourvoir et la domination comptaient. Contrairement à lui, Adrian souffrait de la solitude, lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages il croisa le chemin d'un frère et d'une sœur nommés Adamo et Katherina Petrova, ils étaient orphelins et vivaient seuls éloignés de tout. Le Prince au grand cœur fit d'eux sa descendance, l'une des première lois fondée fut d'éliminer tout humains aillant un lien de parenté avec un vampire, cette question ne se posa pas car Katherina et Adamo étaient orphelins. Adrian revint chez lui accompagné de son fils et sa fille adoptifs. Mais sa descendance n'avait pas hérité de sa capacité à supporter les rayons du soleil. La vieille sorcière ensorcela une étrange pierre bleue, la lapis-lazuli, qui leurs permis d'affronter l'astre du jour.

Des décennies plus trad la famille royale était vénérée par tous, le roi menait les siens d'une poigne de fer. Adrian continuait ses voyages à travers toute l'Europe, c'est vers 1820 qu'il s'installa dans la merveilleuse ville de Rome en Italie. Le vampire se mêla aux humains, il se souvint de sa vie d'avant, des sentiments qu'il avait ressenti. Il fit la rencontre d'une jeune femme qui était sur le point de se marier avec un riche noble. Adrian tomba follement amoureux d'elle malheureusement il lui était interdit de se lier avec une mortelle à moins de la transformer mais cela entraînerait la mort d'une famille tout entière. Cette dernière partagé les mêmes sentiments qu'Adrian et était prête à tout quitter pour fuir avec le mystérieux inconnu. L'immortel aimait tellement cette femme qu'il lui avoua sa vraie nature ainsi que les conséquences de leur future union éternelle mais son aveu eu pour effet de la pousser dans les bras du fiancé que ses parents lui avaient choisi et elle quitta l'Italie pour le nouveau monde avec son futur mari. Le vampire compris la décision de sa bien aimée et le cœur brisé il retourna au près des siens.

Vingt-cinq ans plus tard le roi avait changé, après des siècles de mort et de domination, le tout premier vampire était las de cette vie. Il décida donc de remanier l'armée et son royaume, malheureusement Marcus en avait décidé tout autrement. Le prince demanda à son frère héritier du trône, Adrian, de le soutenir mais le futur roi avait la même vision que son père. Les humains ne devaient pas être asservis par les vampires, ces deux races devaient coexistaient en paix.

Marcus complota en secret et organisa l'assassinat de son propre père et se proclama roi à la place de son frère. Adrian quitta son royaume pour le nouveau monde en compagnie de ses enfants, le roi déchu était devenu un hors la loi tout comme sa descendance. Ils avaient du fuir pour survivre et devraient continuer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Adrian compris que son frère ne les laisserait jamais en paix car c'était lui le véritable héritier du trône. Il pouvait revendiquer son droit à la couronne et provoquer Marcus en duel.

La sorcière quitta à son tour le royaume mais avant elle maudit Marcus. Elle jeta sur le nouveau roi son plus puissant sort, elle sella sa vie, celle de sa descendance à celle du vampire. Le seul moyen de briser la malédiction et de rendre le souffle vital à Marcus qui fut condamné à rester figé telle une statut serai de tuer tous les descendants de la mystérieuse sorcière. Cette dernière disparut sans laisser de trace, emprisonnant à jamais Marcus.

L'aîné des Semigradov une fois arrivé sur les rives du nouveau monde vit sa petite famille se brisée car son fils Adam préféra faire cavalier seul pour sa nouvel vie.

Adrian et sa fille s'installèrent dans une petite ville de Virginie et commencèrent à construire une nouvelle famille. Ce dernier n'avait pas choisi cette région pour rien, il avait toujours pris des nouvelles de sa bien aimée et savait très exactement où elle vivait. Il ne pouvait délibérément pas aller à sa rencontre, il envoya donc Katherine et plusieurs vampires espionner la femme qu'il aimait. Mais Katherine n'était plus fidèle à son père et avait promis allégeance à Marcus avant son départ. Elle avait pour mission d'anéantir Adrian et son roi lui avait demander de le faire souffrir. Katherine parti donc en direction de la petite ville de Mystic Falls avec pour objectif de détruire la famille Salvatore afin d'anéantir Adrian.

La vampire accompagnée de ses congénères emménagèrent dans une grande demeure. Katherine rencontra les frères Salvatore, Damon et Stefan, elle les contraint et s'amusa avec eux jusqu'à ce que les habitants de la ville découvrent sa véritable identité et décident d'éliminer les vampires de Mystic Falls. L'immortelle orchestra sa propre mort pour échapper à son père qui avait compris ses plans. Quand ce dernier arriva à Mystic Falls il était trop tard, Katherine avait disparu, les enfants de sa bien aimée étaient devenus des vampires et la famille Salvatore n'existait plus. Le cœur brisé Adrian se promis de ne jamais laisser Katherine en paix.

Adrian termina son histoire, il fixa longuement Gabrielle en attendant une réaction. La jeune fille resta immobile comme paralysée par les aveux de l'immortel. Soudain elle repris le contrôle de son corps et se rua sur le roi déchu. Les vampires accoururent pour aider leur père.

« _C'est arrivé à cause de vous ! Elle plaça son bras sous sa gorge. Vous avez ruiné nos vies.

_Si j'avais su Katherine me trairait je ne l'aurait jamais envoyer à Mystic Falls. Il regarda les siens et leur fit signe de ne pas avancer. Je suis désolé Gabrielle, j'aimais ta mère et je l'aime toujours et c'est pour cela que mon frère a voulu la détruire. Il voulait anéantir mon humanité.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de vous arracher le cœur ! Elle montra ses crocs .

_Fais le si ça peux te soulager ! Mais n'oublies pas que nous sommes de la même famille, après tout sans moi tu ne serais plus de ce monde et ça depuis longtemps. Adrian la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Tu n'es pas de ma famille et je ne te dois rien. Gabrielle senti la présence de ses frères.

_GABY ! Ne fais pas ça ! Damon parcourra la pièce en un éclair et s'interposer entre sa sœur et Adrian. Tu ne peux pas le tuer !

_Pourquoi ? L'immortelle regarda son frère.

_Car il me respecte ! Adrian le fixa.

_Calmes toi Gabrielle ! Stefan traversa la pièce accompagné d'Alaric. Damon a raison tu ne peux pas le tuer.

_Lâche le. Damon posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite sœur. S'il te plaît.

_Écoutes tes frères ! Adrian ne pouvait plus bouger.

_Très bien. Elle libéra le vampire. Maintenant vous allez me dire comment est-ce que vous le connaissez. Elle s'adressa à ses frères.

_Il nous a trouvé ! Répondit Stefan.

_Après ton départ pour l'Europe très exactement. Damon la fixa .

_J'étais sur les traces d'Adam, tout comme sa sœur il m'a trahit. Il soupira. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance vu qu'il n'est plus de ce monde et ça grâce à Damon.

_Pourquoi est-ce que Marcus...Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Adrian se leva. Gabrielle tu es unique, quand la malédiction qui emprisonne Marcus sera brisée, il lui faudra une compagne pour l'éternité. Adam savait très bien quand te présentant à lui, il te choisirait pour asservir les hommes et créer une nouvelle race de vampire. Adam avait presque réussit mais tes frères t'ont sauvé à temps.

_Adam avait une mauvaise influence sur toi Gaby, tu lui obéissais, tu avais perdu le contrôle. Damon lui fit signe de se calmer.

_Je ne...je ne...ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il m'a fait. Gabrielle était confuse.

_Bien sûr, il t'avait contrainte à oublier, il était mon fils et en tant que descendant direct des premiers vampires il possédait de grands pouvoirs moins puissants que les miens mais assez pour te contraindre. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'il ait réussit à prendre le contrôle de ton esprit, comme je l'ai déjà dit tu es unique dans ton genre.

_Arrêtes Adrian ! L'aîné des Salvatore s'énerva. Nous avions un accord !

_Un accord ? Gabrielle repoussa son frère.

_J'ai promis à tes frères de te laisser tranquille, de ne jamais au grand jamais te rencontrer mais malheureusement les temps changent et j'ai besoin de toi.

_Vous voulez m'utiliser comme Marcus ? Elle recula.

_Pas vraiment, je ne désire pas devenir le maître d'une armée d'immortels et gouverner la race humaine. Il est vrai que j'ai besoin de toi mais juste pour éviter un désastre. Adrian avança vers Stefan et Alaric.

_Vous êtes Adrian Semigradov, un des premiers vampires. Le professeur recula.

_Que tu es intelligent ! L'immortel s'approcha de lui mais Stefan s'interposa.

_Il est avec nous. Il posa sa main droite sur le torce d'Adrian.

_Relax Stefan ! Comme je l'ai expliqué à ta sœur, Alaric faisait parti de mon plan. Il n'a rien à craindre. Adrian retourna au près de Gabrielle en un éclair. Je voulais vous réunir et j'ai réussi.

_Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Gabrielle.

_Je me suis toujours senti responsable de vous trois à cause des sentiments que je ressentais pour votre mère. Mais ces derniers temps les choses ont changé et je suis obligé de vous impliquer.

_Nous impliquer dans quoi ? Damon le fixa.

_Une guerre se prépare, les vampires qui servent Marcus ont pratiquement tué toute la descendance de la sorcière qui à maudit mon frère. Quand ce dernier sera de retour parmi nous il voudra ma mort et celle de toute ma lignée à l'exception de Gabrielle. Adrian s'assit de nouveau. Nous devons nous unir pour survivre.

_Hors de question ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi et cette soi disant guerre ne nous regarde pas. Damon pris la main de sa sœur. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'approcher d'elle, tu es tout seul Adrian. Il regarda son frère et Alaric. On s'en va !

_Quand les ennuis frapperont à votre porte vous saurez où me trouver ! L'immortel les regarda partir en silence. »

Adrian ordonna à ses vampires de ne pas les suivre, il leurs demanda ensuite de le laisser seul. L'immortel resta assis dans l'obscurité et le silence puis quelques minutes plus tard une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années apparut dans le fond de la salle. Elle traversa la pièce en un quart de seconde et se plaça juste derrière Adrian, elle caressa ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ce dernier attrapa la vampire et la fit basculer délicatement vers lui, elle était maintenant assise sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

« _Comment est-ce que ça c'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Pas comme je l'aurais espéré. Il soupira. Tes enfants ne me font pas confiance.

_Un jour ils comprendront. Ils me croient morte et ignorent que tu m'as transformé. Tu devras regagner leur confiance. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Adrian. Ce serai plus simple de leurs dire que je suis toujours en vie .

_Maria. Il la fixa. Quand le temps sera venu vous reformerez une famille. Pour l'instant nous devons nous préparer. »

Gabrielle était assise à l'arrière de la voiture à côté de Stefan, Damon était à l'avant et Alaric conduisait. La pluie tombait sur les vitres de l'auto, ce clapotis incessant brisait le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle. La jeune fille fixait Damon dans le rétroviseur central, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses frères lui avaient caché l'existence d'Adrian. L'immortelle était certaine d'une chose, ce vampire ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. Elle repensa à la sorcière dont avait parlé Adrian, d'après ses dires la malédiction emprisonnant Marcus allai bientôt être levée entrainant de graves répercussions. Le doute s'empara de Gabrielle, elle ignorait à présent la vérité et cet état d'incertitude la rendit complètement paranoïaque.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne plus y penser mais malheureusement le visage d'Adrian était toujours présent dans son esprit.


End file.
